Une rencontre
by Flolie25
Summary: Santana et Brittany ne le savent pas encore, mais elles sont destinées l'une à l'autre. Du Brittana, du Quinntana plus qu'amies et du Faberry pour le meilleur mais aussi peut-être pour le pire.
1. Prologue

_Nouvelle histoire pour nos héroïnes préférées. Nous gardons les mêmes mais nous changeons de cap, complètement. Que vous le sachiez tout de suite, Brittana n'existe pas encore et elles vont mettre du temps pour se rencontrer, se découvrir, s'accepter, s'aimer..._

_Vous aurez droit (amour/amitié) à du Brittana, du Quinntana, du Faberry, Pucktana, du Pucktanny (Puck + Britanny), du Quick, du Pezberry, du Finchel (mais rassurez vous, Finn ne fera que quelques apparitions). Le Quinntana va soit vous faire rêver, soit vous inquiéter, soit vous exciter, soit vous laisser de marbre, soit vous faire patienter calmement. C'est un Quinntana un peu particulier._

_Le Brittana sera...vous verrez bien mais il sera beau._

_Le Faberry sera...Vous verrez bien aussi. _

_Il va de soit que Brittana est le sujet principal de cette fiction, donc Faberry en dose homéopatique. Le Faberry aussi va venir progressivement. Mais on s'en fiche, car le Quinntana est là pour vous faire patienter._

_Personnages: Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson, Djeko Lopez._

_Lieu principal : Los Angeles et en particulier Venice Beach._

_Genre:Comédie-dramaco-romantique_

_Signalétique: Certaines scènes peuvent heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes._

_Durée: Si je le savais..._

_Résumé: " Santana Lopez ne le sait pas encore mais elle va bientôt pouvoir faire définitivement son deuil et passer à autre chose. Elle va se rendre compte qu'une simple rencontre peut changer une vie._

_Brittany Pierce ne le sait pas encore mais l'épreuve qu'elle traverse va changer sa vie à jamais._

_Ou comment deux personnes en souffrance voient d'un seul coup leur vie basculer._

Prologue

Courir sur la plage le matin est son rituel quotidien. Elle ne peut pas commencer une journée sans pratiquer cette activité qui lui vide l'esprit. Ça lui permet d'oublier les tracas de son boulot et d'oublier à quel point sa vie sentimentale est vide de sens. Car il est bien évident que si elle court chaque matin avant de partir travailler, c'est qu'elle n'a rien d'autre à faire. Personne à la maison pour lui proposer une toute autre activité qu'elle accepterait volontiers.

Je vous le confirme, sa vie sentimentale se résume au néant. Elle est pourtant très jolie. C'est même sans doute ce que l'on remarque en premier chez elle: sa beauté à couper le souffle.

Elle n'a que l'embarra du choix d'ailleurs. Elle pourrait se caser dès ce soir, acheter une maison, fonder une famille et devenir une parfaite femme au foyer. Mais la vie n'est pas aussi simple. De plus, les hommes ne l'intéressent pas. Elle les côtoie chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde dans son travail. Elle les apprécie, elle passe même de très bons moments avec eux, à boire une bière après sa journée de bureau, à rigoler, à refaire le monde, à comparer leurs conquêtes, mais coucher avec eux jamais plus de la vie. Elle n'a pas besoin d'eux pour ça.

Si sa vie sentimentale affiche une courbe descendante depuis de nombreuses années, sa vie sexuelle, au contraire, la comble.

Sa vie est ainsi faite, de plaisirs et de luxure. Point. Elle ne recherche pas plus pour le moment. Elle n'a jamais laissé miroiter un quelconque espoir à aucune des femmes ayant partager une ou plusieurs nuits avec elle. Elle ne leur manque jamais de respect. Elle est douce et posée. Elle aime passer un joli moment avec une femme, lui faire plaisir, la rendre heureuse pour quelques heures mais elle n'a pas la tête à donner plus. Elle ne veut pas imposer sa vie à une personne qui attendra toujours mieux d'elle.

Elle est lucide sur sa faculté à rendre heureuse une femme. Elle en est tout bonnement incapable pour le moment. Elle voudrait pourtant, elle voudrait vraiment en rendre une heureuse, la combler et être comblée, avoir une vie de couple normale. Remplacer son footing par un câlin matinal avec quelqu'un qu'elle aime profondément.

Mais Santana Lopez n'est pas ce genre de femme. Et elle doute l'être un jour.

Ses foulées sont grandes, élégantes et puissantes. Ses cheveux sont maintenus par une queue de cheval haute, parfaitement maîtrisée. Elle porte une tenue de sport noire qui met son teint halé en valeur. Ce teint halé qui est sans doute sont grand atout charme, en plus de ses lèvres pulpeuses et de son sourire ravageur. Des atouts qui lui servent énormément dans son métier.

Les millier de gouttes de sueur parsemant son corps ne font qu'accroître en cet instant sa beauté fulgurante. Chaque personne qu'elle vient de croiser s'est retournée sur son passage. Elle ne laisse personne indifférent, mais elle ne le remarque plus.

Elle est plongée dans ses pensées ou plutôt dans la musique que diffusent les deux écouteurs plantés dans ses oreilles. Elle écoute de tout. En ce moment c'est un morceau de Michael Jackson, Smooth Criminal. Elle est une fan absolue. D'après ses collègues, aimer Michael Jackson, treize ans après sa mort c'est ringard. Mais comme d'habitude, Santana laisse parler et fait bien comme elle veut.

Personne ne lui dicte quoi que ce soit, personne ne peut l'influencer dans ses choix. Sauf la ''mama'', évidemment. Sa mère est sans aucun doute la personne la plus influente de sa vie. Heureusement, elle tient tout d'elle, donc le plus souvent, mère et fille sont en osmose.

Il y a Djeko aussi, le seul homme de sa vie. Djeko c'est la créature à quatre pattes qui court chaque matin à ses côtés. Le grand amour de sa vie. Un labrador chocolat de trois ans. Il ne remplace pas une jolie femme mais malgré tout, il lui apporte câlins, présence, amour, réconfort et fidélité, ce qui n'est pas négligeable. Santana et Djeko se comprennent d'un seul regard. Et là il a bien compris que c'était l'heure du sprint final jusqu'à la maison. Il sait qu'il va la battre à plate couture donc il lui laisse toujours prendre quelques mètres d'avance. Elle court très vite mais pas assez pour lui. Il ne met donc pas longtemps à la rattraper puis à la dépasser. C'est lui qui arrive le premier à la villa. Elle le rejoins quelques secondes après, essoufflée mais sereine.

« Djeko, un jour j'arriverai avant toi, même si pour ça je dois attendre que tu sois vieux et moche! » lui dit Santana en s'accroupissant devant lui pour un câlin.

Santana habite une magnifique villa en bord de plage à Los Angeles, dans le quartier de Venice. Cette maison appartient à sa meilleure amie qui habite New-York. Elles cohabitent donc ensemble seulement quelques mois dans l'année. Le reste du temps, Santana prend soin de la maison et de son jardin. C'est le deal entre elle et Quinn Fabray. Elle songe malgré tout de plus en plus à s'acheter sa propre maison, surtout qu'elle en a maintenant largement les moyens.

Quinn est riche. Elle est célèbre dans le monde de la mode. C'est une grande styliste mais également un photographe important. Santana et elle se sont rencontrées il y a huit ans dans un bar branché de la ville. Elles ont d'abord couché ensemble avant de devenir amies. C'est toujours comme ça que ça commence avec Santana.

Quinn et elle ont eu immédiatement une alchimie particulière et leur première nuit ensemble fut magique. Santana n'avait encore jamais ressentie pareils frissons. Elles avaient passé une nuit hors du commun. Le sexe entre elles étant puissant, bestial et époustouflant. Santana, pour la première fois, s'était imaginé faire un bout chemin avec une femme. Elle avait vingt ans et ce fut aussi la dernière fois qu'elle avait ressenti ça.

Elles avaient beau s'entendre à merveille au lit, passer des heures à discuter et à rigoler, elles étaient bien incapable de former un couple. Elles sont beaucoup trop semblables. Leurs caractères sont à la fois si proches et si éloignés.

Elles ont chacune ce besoin viscéral du contrôle de leur existence, elles sont toutes les deux aussi têtues l'une que l'autre, aussi déterminées, aussi égoïstes et solitaires. Et si Quinn est maniaque, Santana au contraire est bordélique. D'ailleurs, elle sait que dans quelques jours un grand rangement s'impose car Quinn rentrera de New-York pour un mois.

Santana sans être dépressive, est souvent grave de part son métier, alors que Quinn est plus légère, moins terre à terre. Santana fait fasse aux crises lorsque Quinn va les fuir.

Ça ne les empêchera pas de coucher de nouveau ensemble et de passer du bon temps. Elles ont tenté au début d'être en couple mais c'était un désastre. Là, elles ont le plaisir du sexe sans les ''emmerdements'' comme elles disent, du couple. Elles s'adorent, elles s'entendent à merveille en tant qu'amies mais quatre mois dans l'année leur suffisent.

Au moins, Santana sait que pendant un mois elle n'aura pas besoin de se trouver quelqu'un d'autre que Quinn pour faire l'amour. Celle-ci la comblera nuit et jour. Elles ont beau se connaître par cœur, elles se surprennent encore et toujours. La latina a hâte de la retrouver. Elle va lui préparer son repas préféré, lui faire couler un bain, lui proposer un massage pour la détendre de sa vie trépidante de new-yorkaise et elles passeront une nuit agréable. Elle a déjà posé une journée de congé pour se consacrer à sa jolie blonde de meilleure amie. Car Quinn a beau avoir un caractère de cochon, elle n'en reste pas moins belle et sexy.

Contrairement aux apparences, Santana n'est pas amoureuse de la styliste et réciproquement. Elles tueraient sans doute quiconque ferait du mal à l'autre mais c'est simplement parce qu'elles s'aiment d'un « amimour sexuel », c'est ainsi qu'elles ont nommé leur relation.

En attendant, Santana a un métier, un métier prenant même et il est temps pour elle de se préparer.

Elle est avocate, associée dans un grand cabinet de Los Angeles, à quatre vingt dix pourcents masculin. Elle y règne en maître grâce à son caractère bien trempé depuis maintenant quatre années. Elle a aujourd'hui trente ans.

Santana ôte ses vêtements, laissant son corps parfait, ruisselant de sueur, recevoir la fraîcheur de l'air pénétrant par la fenêtre restée ouverte.

Elle pourrait rester des heures sous l'eau brûlante de la douche. C'est sans doute son moment préféré de la journée. Celui où elle oublie absolument tout. Mais elle ne doit pas s'éterniser ou elle sera en retard au travail. Il n'est que sept heure du matin et en partant avant huit heure il ne lui faudra qu'une demi heure pour rejoindre ses bureaux. Elle est spécialisée dans les affaires de divorces. Pas n'importe lesquelles, celles qui rapportent énormément d'argent. Si elle fui l'amour, c'est en partie à cause de ce qu'elle voit au quotidien.

Elle s'apprête à revêtir sa tenue de la parfaite petite avocate. Jupe et veste de tailleur. Ce sera du rouge aujourd'hui, la couleur qu'elle préfère. Celle qui lui porte bonheur. Chemise décolletée noire et talons aiguilles noirs brillants. Sexy mais très professionnel.

Elle prend un petit déjeuner rapide. Elle n'a jamais très faim le matin, et préfère se concentrer sur le dîner, peu importe l'heure à laquelle elle rentre.

Elle allume le contact de son Ford 4X4 Edge sport blanc et enclenche la marche arrière avant d'appuyer sur les freins et de lancer un juron.

« Mierda! »

Elle sort de sa voiture, plus apeurée qu'en colère.

« Tu ne peux pas faire attention Peter! C'est toujours la même chose avec toi! Un jour tu vas vraiment passer sous mes roues et ta grand-mère viendra me tuer alors que je n'y suis pour rien! Combien de fois je vais devoir te le répéter? »

« Je sais Mme Lopez, je suis désolée. »

Le petit est confus et honteux. Il aime bien Santana. Elle est toujours gentille avec lui malgré toutes les bêtises qu'il fait.

Elle sait que ça n'est pas lui le fautif, que sa mère n'est pas assez présente en dépit de l'absence du père. Il ne vit pas ici normalement, mais elle le voit pourtant de plus en plus souvent. Ce sont ses grands parents qui le gardent la plus part du temps et c'est sans doute mieux ainsi. Mais à chaque fois qu'ils le récupèrent, tout est à refaire. La mère est une paumée qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir lorsqu'elle était encore avocate commis d'office. Un jour, elle a récupéré le petit dans un appartement squatté par des djunkies. Sa mère était totalement stone et Santana a fait appel à l'assistance sociale. Il est d'abord allé dans une famille d'accueil puis ils ont retrouvé les grands parents qui se trouvent être les voisins de Santana. Ils habitent à deux rues de chez elle. Leur fille a fugué lorsqu'elle avait dix sept ans et elle n'a jamais souhaité les revoir. Les histoires de famille ne concernent pas Santana, mais elle ne comprend pas et n'a pas envie de comprendre la mère de Peter. Pourtant, cette dernière semblait aller mieux depuis quelques mois, cures de désintoxication et fin du chômage l'avaient remise dans le droit chemin, mais il semblerait qu'elle ait repris ses mauvaises habitudes.

« Ta mère est où Peter? »

« J'sais pas Mme Lopez...Elle m'a déposé ici y'a quelques jours et depuis j'ai pas de nouvelles. Elle va pas très bien vous savez. »

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire...Et toi je t'ai à l'œil. Pas de connerie d'accord? »

« Promis. »

« Aller, à bientôt Peter. »

« A bientôt Mme Lopez. »

« C'est Mlle! »

Elle s'en va en faisant un clin d'œil amical au petit. Celui-ci lui répond par un geste de la main en guise d'au revoir.

Le trajet jusqu'au bureau se fait rapidement. Il est tôt et à cette heure ci peu de voitures circulent, pour le plus grand bonheur de la latina qui déteste être coincée dans des embouteillages.

Elle se gare à son emplacement attitré, avantage du statut non négligeable.

Elle pénètre dans l'immeuble récent et luxueux, retire ses lunettes de soleil et salut l'agent de sécurité à l'accueil. Celui-ci lui propose un beignet comme chaque matin mais comme chaque matin elle le refuse poliment. Trop de sucre pour commencer la journée.

Elle est la première arrivée comme tous les jours. Elle est un peu la maman de tous ces hommes, même si à trente ans elle est la plus jeune d'entre eux. Elle prépare les dossiers, recueille les derniers éléments tombés dans la nuit, fait couler plusieurs machines de café. Les gars adorent avoir une femme à leurs côtés. Pas par machisme mais par lucidité. Ils ont conscience qu'avoir une femme à leurs côtés est un avantage. Elle pense différemment d'eux, elle a une sensibilité qu'ils n'ont pas et qui est nécessaire pour traiter certaines affaires, notamment les affaires de viols ou d'incestes. Elle a beau s'être spécialisée dans les affaires de divorces, cela ne l'empêche pas de traiter d'autres affaires d'ordre différent de temps en temps, pour donner un coup de main. Elle est plus pragmatique également. Et en plus, pour couronner le tout, elle est au petits soins pour eux et c'est un élément qui pèse dans la balance.

Elle le fait surtout pour le bien du cabinet mais ça ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir.

Elle est la seule avocate, les autres femmes présentes étant les secrétaires de ces messieurs. Elle n'a pas de secrétaire. Enfin si, mais c'est un homme, Jeffrey. Son point faible dans la vie, se sont les secrétaires jeunes et sexy. Après avoir du supporter deux procès pour harcèlement sexuel, elle a fini par prendre une décision radicale: ne plus coucher avec une secrétaire et le seul moyen pour y parvenir étant de prendre un homme. Santana n'a pas fait de harcèlement sexuel à ses anciennes secrétaires mais ces dernières, vexées du peu d'entrain de la part de Santana à s'investir dans une relation après les avoir ''baiser'', n'ont pas trouvé mieux que de porter plainte. Après avoir perdu plusieurs milliers de dollars, la latina a dit stop et depuis tout se passe beaucoup mieux. Bien évidemment, il reste encore les secrétaires de ses collègues mais elle s'en sort plutôt bien jusqu'à présent.

Elle apprécie vraiment ses collègues, même si parfois ils sont insupportables. Mais elle sait qu'elle peut compter sur eux, qu'ils seront toujours là pour elle. Elle a beau être une dure à cuire, Santana est une femme sensible et à fleur de peau. Comme tout le monde elle possède un point faible, et ce point faible est une vieille affaire qui la hante. Ses collègues le savent et dès qu'ils le peuvent, ils l'aident à chercher de nouveaux éléments grâce à leurs contacts dans la police. Ils savent, comme elle, que c'est peine perdue, que cette affaire ne sera sans doute jamais résolue, à moins d'un miracle, mais ils l'aident quand même. Un jour, elle abandonnera. Un jour, une femme dont elle tombera éperdument amoureuse lui permettra de tourner la page de cette affaire mais en attendant, ils sont toujours là pour lui redonner un filet d'espoir. Lui montrer qu'elle n'est pas seule.

« Hey San! »

« Salut Barry! Un café? »

« Avec plaisir ma princesse. »

Barry est grand, trop grand même. Il est beau, musclé et contrairement aux apparences, très intelligent. C'est même la tête pensante de l'équipe.

La porte s'ouvre ensuite sur un groupe, toujours le même comme chaque matin, Jay, Rob, Pat, James et Roy. Le club des cinq. Les inséparables. Ils ont tous une personnalité qui les diffère mais ils s'entendent comme larrons en foire.

Tous acceptent le café, sauf Jay qui prend toujours un thé à la menthe avec deux sucres. Santana le sait, il est déjà prêt. Jay est son préféré. Il est sensible, à fleur de peau comme elle mais il a un caractère bien trempé, comme elle aime. Il ne se laisse pas faire, n'abandonne jamais, et ne se laisse pas dicter sa façon d'être ou de penser. Comme elle. Et il est gay, comme elle.

Ricardo, arrive ensuite. C'est le grand boss. Il salue tout le monde, un par un. Une main ferme. Il accepte lui aussi le café que lui tend Santana, non sans un sourire qu'il ne réserve qu'à elle. Il s'enferme ensuite dans son bureau pour préparer la réunion du matin avec les documents que la brune lui a préparé un peu plus tôt.

La journée vient à peine de commencer qu'il lui tarde déjà de rentrer chez elle pour prendre un bon bain chaud et regarder la télé, chaudement installée sur le canapé avec Djeko. Elle sait qu'elle a rendez-vous dans une heure avec son client, sa femme et son avocat et que la rencontre s'annonce brûlante. Elle déteste les couples qui s'engueulent en public. Les femmes sont souvent hystériques mais elle finissent le plus souvent par se laisser faire et elle n'obtiennent que des miettes. Contre Santana par contre, elles perdent toujours, c'est une fatalité. Elle connait ces femmes, elle sait comment elles pensent, comment elles réagissent, elle connaît leurs points faibles et elle s'en sert pour gagner. A chaque fois. Elle ne les défend presque jamais et lorsqu'elle les défend ce sont des femmes de caractère, celles qui se battent et qui sont prêtes à écraser leur futur ex époux sans aucun scrupule. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne les défend que très rarement: car elle ne supporte pas ces femmes qui ont du scrupule à détruire les hommes qui les ont fait tant souffrir et elle ne supporte pas les cris, les pleurs et les crises d'hystérie. Il y a une autre raison pour laquelle elle préfère défendre les ordures de maris: par peur de vouloir coucher avec la cliente.

Oui, Santana avait un gros point faible: Les jolies femmes.

Mais il y a certaines jolies femmes qui peuvent tout changer...

_Au même moment, à West Hollywood._

Elle n'avait jamais été autant en colère. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça? Elle avait pourtant toujours été prévenante, aimante, à l'écoute et avait toujours répondu à ses envies à lui avant de penser à ses propres désirs. Alors qu'avait-elle manqué? Où avait-elle commis l'erreur? Elle n'en revenait pas de s'être trompée à ce point sur l'homme qu'elle avait épousé. Elle aurait pu le tromper elle aussi, elle n'avait que l'embarras du choix puisqu'elle plaisait énormément aux hommes. La semaine dernière encore, elle avait revu un de ses ex compagnons qu'elle avait perdu de vue depuis dix ans, depuis qu'il l'avait quitté pour ne pas la rendre malheureuse. Elle savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix, ils n'auraient pas pu être heureux ensemble. Le sexe était merveilleux entre eux, mais ça ne pouvait pas suffire. Et puis un tendre attachement les unissait, quelque chose qui n'était pas de l'amour. En tout cas pas un amour comme on l'entend. Elle l'avait trouvé si vulnérable à l'époque, si attendrissant, qu'elle avait tout de suite été attirée par lui. Elle ne l'avait jamais oublié vraiment, s'inquiétant même pour lui, connaissant son métier. Aussi elle avait été ravie de le retrouver la semaine dernière lors de son jogging matinal au parc. Ils étaient tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et avaient discuté pendant des heures. Il ne lui avait pas dit grand chose de sa vie à lui qui se résumait surtout à son boulot à la criminelle de Los Angeles. Il l'avait surtout questionné elle, et l'avait écouté avec attention. Ils s'étaient promis de se revoir alors il lui avait laissé son numéro de téléphone. Elle n'avait même pas pensé à coucher avec lui, ils avaient dépassé ce stade désormais. Mais aujourd'hui elle se sent bête d'avoir été si fidèle à un homme qui ne la respecte pas.

Oui, Brittany se sentait bête alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Mais c'est tout elle. Elle cherche toujours des excuses aux erreurs, se remettant souvent en question. Mais là, elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Elle se sentait bête d'avoir été aveugle pendant si longtemps.

Elle marche d'un pas vif sur le boulevard, voulant fuir au plus vite cet appartement.

Elle est tellement concentré qu'elle ne voit pas arriver le garçon dissimulé derrière sa capuche bondir sur elle pour lui piquer son sac à mains. Il l'a pousse si fort qu'elle tombe et se cogne la tête contre le mur, perdant connaissance pendant quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle se réveille, un groupe de personnes l'entoure. Elle sent un liquide chaud couler sur sa nuque.

« Ne bougez pas Melle, on appelle les secours. »

« Attendez! Dites leur que je suis une amie de Noah Puckerman, il est inspecteur à la criminelle. »

« Ok. Puckerman. Noah, Puckerman. » Répète l'homme qui tient le téléphone. « Oui, c'est pour une urgence, une femme vient de se faire agresser, il lui a volé son sac et elle a l'air blessé. C'est une amie d'un de vos collègues à la criminelle, Noah Puckerman, elle m'a dit de vous le préciser, elle voudrait l'avoir à ses côtés je pense. »

Deux jeunes femmes s'occupent de Brittany, allongée par terre, encore un peu vaseuse après les évènements qui viennent de se dérouler. Ça n'était décidément pas son jour. Trompée et agressée dans la même journée. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait encore jamais eu ça en trente ans de galères. Car si il y a bien une chose qui caractérise Brittany Suzanne Pierce, c'est sa poisse.

Elle espérait voir Noah arriver, tel le chevalier blanc, pour la soutenir et l'aider à se relever de ces deux épreuves. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas en revanche, c'est que le revoir allait entraîner toute une série d'évènements qui allaient changer sa vie.

En particulier une rencontre qui peut tout changer...


	2. Les papillons

Je misais sur 5 commentaires avant minuit pour vous livrer la suite, j'en ai 8, me voilà comblée. Merci de me communiquer votre engouement, c'est vraiment très motivant et flatteur.

Pau: Merci! Il m'est très difficile de lire une fic bourrée de fautes également. Je sais que j'en fais encore, que certaines m'échappent et pour ça j'en suis désolée, je tente désespérément de les effacer mais pas évident. En fait, dans ma version finale de Brittana: A true story, les fautes sont quasi inexistantes car j'ai tout repris depuis le début avant de l'imprimer et de la faire lire à ma chérie (qui est prof et ne supporte pas les fautes!), il faudrait donc pour bien faire que j'en fasse de même ici mais très sincèrement, je manque de temps! Alors les fautes devraient quand même se faire de plus en plus rares. Mais je te remercie d'avoir remarqué mes efforts et d'apprécier.

Et merci pour toutes les jolies choses que tu m'as dite, ça aussi c'est encouragent, ça motive et ça fait plaisir.

Ninoubrittana: Tu fais décidément partie de mes plus grande ''fan'', je suis touchée! Plus sérieusement, j'adore ta spontanéité! Merci!

Xyzyx:  Tu as raison, take your time et savoure! Merci pour la story list!

Merci aussi à Forget-or-forgive, Lola, San-Britt, Mina, Grim, Lola, les fidèles parmi les fidèles.

Pour ce qui est du rythme des Update (clin d'oeil à Pau), je penses pouvoir suivre le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine ou au plus tard dix jours. A partir du 30 juin je suis en vacances pour quatre semaines donc j'aurai même encore plus de temps. En attendant, un par semaine devrait être jouable mais je saurai vous prévenir d'un retard possible.

Donc 1er chapitre...Je viens juste de le relire encore une fois. Que dire? Je pourrai l'améliorer encore, en rajouter mais je crois que ce serait trop. J'ai envie d'aller à l'essentiel dans un premier temps, et d'approfondir ensuite. Le rythme est plus effréné dans ce chapitre, surtout du point de vue de Santana. Je n'ai pas voulu m'attarder sur certains détails, c'est voulu.

J'attends vos commentaires et vos critiques si vous en avez (et j'en veux pour devenir meilleure).

En attendant: Enjoy it!

**Chapitre 1: Les papillons...**

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'agression dont avait été victime Brittany. Puck n'avait toujours pas mis la main sur le délinquant en manque de came. C'est souvent la raison de ce genre d'agression. Le jeune est désorienté, en manque de sa dose d'héroïne et il va chercher le moyen le plus simple à ses yeux pour obtenir de l'argent: le voler à une pauvre innocente comme Brittany. Puck doute de le retrouver un jour, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'occupe de ce genre d'affaire, malheureusement trop courantes à LA. Il faudrait un flic pour un administré pour bien faire les choses alors autant dire qu'on en est loin avec les 13,000 officiers que compte la police pour veiller sur les huit millions d'habitants que compte Los Angeles .

Puck avait recueilli la blonde chez lui. Quand Brittany lui avait révélé qu'elle venait de surprendre son mari dans son propre lit avec sa meilleure amie avant de se faire agresser il avait eu pitié d'elle. Ça n'est pas péjoratif, il avait vraiment pitié d'elle. Il avait de la peine pour son ex petite amie qu'il trouvait pourtant si touchante. Elle ne méritait pas que le sort s'acharne sur elle, c'était une jeune femme tellement gentille.

Ils avaient eu une aventure de quelques mois lorsqu'il était à l'école de police. Il était vraiment bien avec elle mais il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur pour la rendre heureuse. Il n'avait que dix-neuf ans qui plus est. Il s'imaginait déjà l'angoisse qu'elle ressentirait à chaque fois qu'il serait en service dans les rues mal famées de la ville. De plus, il sentait qu'elle n'était pas faite pour lui non plus, comme si leur couple était improbable et voué à l'échec tôt ou tard, pour une raison qu'il ignorait complètement. Il ne s'imaginait pas non plus pouvoir rester fidèle, aussi belle soit-elle. C'était dans sa nature d'être un coureur. Aussi il avait pris la décision de la quitter le plus tôt possible avant qu'ils ne s'attachent trop l'un à l'autre. Elle avait pleuré mais elle avait compris sa démarche. Depuis, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment oublié, ayant une tendresse toute particulière pour elle, sans se l'expliquer non plus. D'après ce qu'elle lui avait dit le soir de l'agression lors d'une longue discussion, elle ressentait la même chose envers lui.

Ils avaient fait l'amour l'autre soir. Ça n'était pas du sexe comme Puck en avait l'habitude, ni même comme ils en avaient eu l'habitude ensemble par le passé. C'était pour qu'elle se sente mieux, pour lui faire oublier ses peurs et son chagrin. Elle en avait besoin, il était là pour lui faire du bien alors ils avaient cédé à une envie survenue progressivement. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de se parler, tout s'était fait naturellement. Ils n'avaient pas recommencé depuis, ça n'était pas nécessaire. Elle savait que si elle avait besoin de réconfort elle pouvait compter sur lui, mais, elle comme lui savaient que ça ne se reproduirait plus. Ils ne sont pas amoureux. C'est juste qu'un lien unique les lie, comme un lien filial plein de tendresse et d'affection. Il serait désormais toujours là pour elle et il était bien décidé à l'aider.

Ce soir il n'était pas de service, il allait la sortir. Une de ses amies lui avait envoyer une invitation pour deux personnes quelques jours avant pour un vernissage. Il y a trois jours, il n'était pas motivé pour s'y rendre, mais depuis, Brittany était revenue et il était bien décidé à lui faire découvrir son monde et ses amis. Il s'était donné pour mission de lui rendre le sourire et l'aider dans ses démarches pour retrouver une nouvelle vie. Sa première étape serait de la divertir.

La deuxième étape serait plus douloureuse mais aussi la plus importante: l'aider à divorcer de son connard de mari.

Point De Vue de Santana

Il est 7h30 du matin. La nuit fut courte. Je rentre à peine d'une nuit délicieuse passée dans les bras d'une charmante brune aux yeux bleus. Ne me jugez pas, je suis faible. Elle était vraiment jolie. Ne me jugez pas sans savoir si vous auriez pu résister ou non à cette créature sortie d'un film de James Bond . Je ne la reverrai pas. Une de plus.

De toutes façons, j'ai des projets bien plus intéressants pour le mois à venir.

La maison est propre et rangée. Elle n'attend plus que Quinn Fabray.

Pas le temps pour un jogging sur la plage, Quinn arrive dans deux heures à l'aéroport. Je dois filer sous la douche, m'habiller pour lui plaire et aller la chercher. Elle m'a déjà dit de ne rien prévoir pour ce soir, que c'est elle qui se chargerait de l'animation de notre soirée. Par contre, elle ne m'a rien précisé pour la journée, je vais donc gérer ça à ma façon et lui imposer mon programme. Idem pour la nuit. Elle m'a simplement parlé de la soirée. Ne jamais jouer sur les mots avec une avocate, elle trouvera toujours une objection.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport ne dure normalement que vingt minutes mais Quinn a choisi un vol arrivant à 9h30, je suis donc dans l'obligation de partir à 8h30 pour espérer arriver à l'heure. L'heure de pointe de LA c'est 8h-9h. Que du bonheur pour Santana Lopez. La prochaine fois Quinn prendra un taxi.

Je gare ma voiture à l'emplacement des taxis. Tant pis pour l'amende que je découvrirai en revenant. Quinn la paiera.

Il est 9h28, j'arrive essoufflée dans le hall des arrivées, face à la porte d'où Quinn est censée sortir.

9h37, la voilà. Je réajuste ma robe, déboutonne un bouton de plus, laissant apparaître un bout du tissu cachant ma poitrine.

Ma joie se transforme rapidement en moue capricieuse. Elle n'est pas seule. Elle rigole avec...Dites moi que je rêve! C'est impossible, pas elle! Et en plus elles se touchent? Je ne suis pas d'accord, Quinn est à moi pour un mois. C'est ma meilleure amie, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis quatre mois, et elle est à tomber, je la veux pour moi toute seule. Elle fait bien ce qu'elle veut à New-York mais quand elle est ici, elle est à moi. Mierda! No me gusta!

Et pourquoi elle?

Elle m'a enfin remarqué, pas trop tôt. Elle lâche le bras de son accompagnatrice et me saute dessus. Enfin! L'autre nous regarde, l'air tout aussi déçu.

« Saaaaaaaaan! »

« Salut Q! »

Elle enroule ses jambes et ses bras autour de mon corps. Me voilà prisonnière de Quinn Fabray pour mon plus grand plaisir.

« Tu m'étrangle Quinn! Si tu veux qu'on passe d'agréables moments ne me tues pas tout de suite. »

« Tu m'as manqué chérie! »

« Moi ou simplement mon corps? »

Elle rougie. Comme c'est mignon.

« Je prends les deux! »

« Adjugé! »

Me voilà plonger dans les yeux émeraude de ma meilleure amie. Arrêtez de croire que je suis amoureuse, je ne le suis pas. Croyez moi sur parole. Rien ne vous le prouve mais ça c'est parce que vous n'avez encore pas assisté à trente jours de cohabitation. Dans trente jours vous n'aurez plus aucun doute. La première semaine c'est toujours la même chose: la joie de nous retrouver, le désirs, nos corps se parlant, les rires, les fous rire, les discussions et puis petit à petit arrivent les chamailleries, la réconciliation sous la couette avant une nouvelle chamaillerie, puis vient le temps de la discussion sur l'état de nos vies amoureuses, sur l'erreur de coucher ensemble au lieu de chercher nos âmes sœurs. Le dernier jour, nos corps communiquent à nouveau entre eux avant la séparation. On se promet que la prochaine fois deux femmes auront comblé le vide de nos cœurs et puis finalement à chaque fois le même scénario et toujours une vie amoureuse vide de sens pour chacune d'entre nous alors nous recommençons nos bêtises. Mais nous ne sommes pas amoureuses, je vous le promets.

« Huuum! »

Le nabot vient de se faire remarquer.

« Oups désolée! San, je te présente... »

Pas la peine de me la présenter

« Rachel Berry »

« Hein? »

Quinn est surprise. Il est vrai que je ne me suis jamais vanté de connaître la miss Berry.

D'ailleurs, le nain va parler.

« Oui Quinn, Santana et moi nous nous connaissons très bien. Enfin, je devrai plutôt parler au passé. »

« Au passé oui Berry et encore! »

« Vous avez couché ensemble? »

Enlevez moi cette image de la tête par pitié!

« Q! Ça va pas la tête? Tu connais mes goûts non? Je ne couche qu'avec des jolies femmes. »

« San, c'est méchant ça. »

« J'ai l'habitude Quinn, ne t'inquiète pas. Santana et moi n'avons jamais été très copine. Elle s'est toujours sentie inférieure à moi et ne l'a jamais supporté »

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues, et une colère envahir mon corps

« Pequeña perra! Je rêve là! Tu n'as vraiment pas changé Berry! »

Je suis prête à lui bondir dessus comme au bon vieux temps mais une main m'entoure la taille et me soulève.

« QUE...Mierda c'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Les mains me lâchent, je me retourne et découvre ce grand benêt de Finn Hudson. Mon pire cauchemar est en train de se métamorphoser sous mes yeux. Berry et Hudson comme avant.

« Salut Santana! Toujours aussi virulente je vois... »

« Virulente dans ta face Hudson ! »

« J'aimerai comprendre là les filles! Et c'est qui ce mec qui fait trois têtes de plus que nous? » s'exclame Quinn.

«Finn, c'est le mec de Rachel. Ils se supportent depuis le lycée, c'est écœurant. Bon aller Q, on rentre à la maison, ça te va? Je t'expliquerai en chemin. »

« Heu...Oui. Rachel, ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance. J'ai ton numéro donc je t'appelle pour qu'on puisse aller boire un verre ensemble. Promis. Finn, moi c'est Quinn, la meilleure amie de Santana, ravie de t'avoir rencontré aussi. »

« Heu Ouai moi aussi. Et non Santana, Rachel et moi sommes simplement amis désormais. Enfin bref. Bye. »

J'attrape la main de Quinn et l'entraîne vers moi jusqu'à la sortie, je ne veux pas rester plus longtemps avec eux, c'est à la limite du supportable pour moi.

Nous arrivons à la voiture où comme je l'avais prévu un papier me prévient que j'ai trente jour pour m'acquitter du paiement de l'amende. Je tends le bout de papier à Quinn

« Tiens, cadeau. Et tu n'as pas à discuter. »

Nous entrons toutes les deux dans l'habitacle rassurant de mon 4X4, dans un silence de plomb.

Le trajet jusqu'à la villa se fait sans parole mais Quinn ne cesse de me fixer. Elle cherche à comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête depuis que j'ai revu les deux fantômes de mon passé. Elle cherche à me cerner et à entrer dans ma tête. Elle ne devinera jamais, même moi j'aurai du mal à lui expliquer ma réaction. Je sais que j'ai exagéré, que je me suis emportée plus que de raison, mais je n'étais plus vraiment moi même. Le trajet me laisse du temps pour retrouver mes esprits et me préparer pour la discussion que nous aurons prochainement.

Nous arrivons à destination après quarante cinq minutes. Je rentre la voiture au garage et arrête le moteur. Quinn ne bouge pas, elle attend que je lui parle.

« On est obligé d'en parler maintenant? Tu ne veux pas qu'on se prenne un bain bien chaud ensemble ou qu'on aille à la plage, qu'on déjeune tranquillement avant d'aller faire une sieste et qu'on discute ensuite? Ou même dans quelques jours? »

« Non San, j'ai besoin de comprendre. Tu étais méconnaissable à l'aéroport, comme si je ne t'avais jamais connu. J'ai eu peur. »

« Je suis désolée Q. Vraiment. »

« Je sais. »

« Est ce qu'on peut au moins sortir de la voiture et rentrer dans la maison? »

« On peut oui. »

J'attrape les bagages de Quinn dans le coffre et les dépose dans sa chambre. Elle m'attend sur la terrasse, accoudée à la balustrade, Djeko à ses pieds. Je m'approche doucement d'elle et l'enlace tendrement.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée de t'avoir montré cette facette de ma personnalité. Tu as fait la connaissance de Snixx, mon double diabolique. »

« Snixx? Avec deux X? »

« Heu...Comme tu veux mais c'est mieux. »

« M'étonne pas de toi qu'il y en ai deux»

« Ah ah! Bref, je suis désolée. »

« Tu me l'as déjà dit deux fois ça, et rien que ça c'est effrayant. Tu ne t'excuses jamais d'habitude. »

« Oui mais là c'est différent. Je t'ai fait peur et ça n'était pas mon intention. Je n'ai pas su me contrôler. »

« C'est pourtant ton self contrôle qui a fait ta réputation dans le milieu juridique, je comprends pas, expliques moi Sanny. »

Je me défais de l'étreinte, aussi rassurante soit-elle et m'installe sur une chaise.

« J'étais au lycée avec Rachel et Finn. J'ai même dépucelé Finn pour tout te dire mais ça on s'en fiche complètement. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été amie avec eux mais disons que nous avions une chose en commun: le club de chant. On a fait des compétitions, on en a gagné, on en a perdu et tout le groupe s'est soudé au fil des années. J'étais chef des pom-pom girls donc je me devais quand même de garder une certaine distance avec ce groupe pour rester crédible. Rachel a toujours été une petite diva capricieuse et énervante, bourrée de talent mais insupportable. La raison pour laquelle je les déteste autant? Quand j'ai eu besoin d'eux et du glee club, je me suis retrouvée toute seule ou presque. Il n'y a que Puck qui est resté à mes côtés en fait. Sans doute parce qu'il souffrait autant que moi et qu'on avait plus de choses en commun qu'avec les autres nullos. »

« Vous souffriez à cause de quoi San? »

« On a une amie qui a été assassiné pendant notre dernière année au lycée. Pour tout te dire, c'était même ma petite amie et la meilleure amie de Noah. Elle s'appelait Lisa.»

Quinn se rapproche de moi et s'assoie à mes côtés. Elle me prend une main et la caresse, comme pour me rassurer.

« J'ai été dévastée. Noah n'a même pas terminé son année. Il est resté jusqu'à la fin mais il n'a pas eu son diplôme. Il ne venait que pour me voir et me rebooster. On a quitté le glee club puisqu'on ne pouvait pas compter sur eux. Ils ne la connaissaient pas mais moi j'étais censée être leur amie non? Ben non, ils étaient comme transparents. Ou plutôt j'étais transparente pour eux. J'ai eu mon diplôme malgré tout et dès le début de l'été Noah est venu ici à LA. Je me suis retrouvée complètement seule. J'ai tenté de faire deux années à New-York mais j'ai ensuite rejoins LA. J'ai continué mes études de droit ici, Noah a intégré la LAPD après l'école de police et puis le temps a passé. Je t'ai rencontré et tu as changé ma vie Quinn. Grâce à toi j'ai retrouvé le sourire et ma joie de vivre, tu m'as fait penser à autre chose et tu m'as donné de l'espoir. Tu es la seule à m'avoir laissé entrevoir une possible relation, même si ça n'a pas été le cas pour les raisons que l'on connaît. Mais grâce à toi, j'ai réalisé que je pouvais me relever de tout ça et qu'un jour je passerai complètement à autre chose. Je dois juste attendre que la bonne personne arrive. »

Ses yeux sont embués de larmes.

« San, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. »

« Juste, ne pleures pas Q. Prends moi dans tes bras mais ne pleures pas. »

« Viens avec moi. »

Je la suis sagement jusque dans ma chambre. Elle s'allonge sur le dos et me fais signe de la rejoindre. Je me blottis contre elle et enfouis ma tête dans son cou. Son odeur me rassure et m'apaise.

« Je suis désolée de ce que tu as traversé San. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que tu as pu ressentir. »

« C'est comme si ton cœur était pris sans un étau et qu'on l'écrasait. On te l'écrase jusqu'à ce que tu ne ressentes plus rien. »

« C'est le cas? Tu n'as plus jamais rien ressenti depuis? »

« Si, avec toi j'ai eu des frissons. C'est le mieux que j'ai ressenti depuis qu'elle est morte. »

« Et quand est-ce que tu sauras que c'est la bonne? »

« Quand je ressentirai des papillons là, juste là. »

Je mets mon doigts sur son ventre. Au milieu du ventre, juste en dessous de ses seins, au niveau de son estomac.

« Quand tu ressens des papillons là, juste là quand un simple effleurement se produit, c'est que tu es en face de ce que l'on appelle l'amour. C'est pour ça que je ne laisse jamais espérer les femmes qui partagent mes nuits, je ne ressens pas ça donc je sais qu'elles ne peuvent rien obtenir de moi. »

« Et avec moi tu les a presque ressenti? »

« Presque et en même temps pas du tout. Avec toi j'ai ressenti des frissons me parcourir tout le corps et ensuite comme une immense chaleur pour les faire disparaître. J'ai ma théorie sur le sujet tu la veux? »

« Avec grand plaisir. »

« Je pense que tu as été ma thérapie. Ou plutôt mon électrochoc. Tu devais faire partie de ma vie, tu m'étais destinée. Je crois que tu es mon ange gardien Quinn. Ne rigoles surtout pas mais je le pense sincèrement. Tu m'as sauvé et je te serai éternellement reconnaissante. Tu es ma meilleure amie. Tu es plus que ça puisque nous couchons ensemble mais en premier lieu tu es ma meilleure amie. Tu es mon roc. Tu es celle grâce à qui ma vie tient la route. Comme un guide. »

« Whaou! Je dois t'avouer qu'on ne m'avait jamais dit de si jolies choses. Je crois même que c'est la plus belle déclaration qu'on m'est jamais faite. Je sais que toi et moi nous ne sommes pas des âmes sœurs même si je l'ai longtemps souhaité mais il a fallu que je me fasse à l'idée que nous ne l'étions pas et que je devais encore chercher. Tu n'es pas mon âme sœur, mais tu es pourtant ce que j'ai de plus précieux pour le moment. »

« On a plus qu'à trouver nos âmes sœur pour être complètes. Mais j'ai peur de l'avoir trouver il y a quinze ans de ça et de l'avoir perdu ensuite. J'ai peur qu'il n'y en ai plus pour moi. Mais on va chercher Q.»

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. »

« On va s'aider. »

« On va peut-être trouver ce soir! »

« On va où ce soir? »

« A mon vernissage! »

« Ton quoi? Oh non tu ne vas pas m'embarquer là dedans! »

« C'est pour ça que je ne t'en parles que maintenant, pour ne te laisser aucun choix. Hé c'est une grande étape dans ma vie San, sois un peu heureuse pour ta meilleure amimour »

« Je le suis ma belle, c'est juste qu'en général ces trucs m'ennuient à mourir »

« Oui mais là, tu vas t'éclater, je te le promets! Et puis j'ai invité Noah! »

« Ah ben si Puck est là tout va bien, on se saoulera ensemble! »

« Modérément quand même! »

« T'inquiète, j'ai l'intention de te combler ensuite donc pas de folie. »

« Et tu comptes aussi me combler avant? »

« Cette option était effectivement dans mes plans. »

« Alors combles moi San! »

Point De Vue Brittany

Noah m'emmène à un vernissage ce soir. Je ne pensais pas que c'était son genre mais je ne suis plus à une surprise près le concernant. Il a été d'une extrême douceur avec moi depuis deux jours et j'en suis agréablement surprise. Lorsque nous avons fait l'amour, sa douceur fut même décuplée. Je n'ai pas ressenti les papillons quand nous l'avons fait, je doute en ressentir un jour, je me désespère. Je ne sais même pas l'effet que ça fait, on m'en a simplement parlé, on me l'a décrit mais j'ose espérer les reconnaître lorsqu'ils apparaîtrons. Même avec David je ne les ai pas ressentis. Pourquoi l'avoir épousé alors? Pourquoi ne pas avoir attendu ces papillons au lieu d'épouser un homme que je croyais aimer? D'une certaine manière je l'ai aimé. J'ai aimé son regard sur moi et ce qu'il me faisait ressentir lorsqu'il posait ses yeux sur moi au début. J'ai aimé me sentir désirer. J'ai aimé sa fougue, j'ai aimé me sentir belle. J'ai aimé faire l'amour avec lui. J'ai aimé être rassurée. J'ai eu peur de finir seule surtout. Peur d'arriver à trente ans sans avoir l'espoir de fonder une famille. J'avais vingt huit ans et j'ai cru qu'il était ma dernière chance.

Aujourd'hui j'en ai trente et me voilà de nouveau seule. Il m'a trahi et elle aussi. Je n'ai plus de mari, plus de meilleure amie, plus de maison. Je n'ai plus rien, à part Noah et la danse. Il me reste mon métier, le plus important. Cette passion qui ne pourra pas me détruire, cet art dans lequel j'excelle et me fait me sentir vivante. Les seuls moments où je me sens comme détachée de mon corps, sereine et épanouie.

Je dois me trouver un avocat. Je dois me battre pour récupérer ce qui m'appartient. Ma maison, ma voiture, mon chat. Je suis partie sans rien, simplement mon sac à main et même lui on me l'a pris. Je n'ai vraiment plus rien. Noah m'a accompagné pour m'acheter une robe pour ce soir. Je vous dis, c'est un ange. Mon ange gardien.

Il m'a dit qu'il me présenterait la meilleure avocate spécialiste des divorces ce soir. Sa meilleure amie. « La plus grande et la plus coriace des avocates de Los Angeles. »

Si c'est le cas, cette femme est pour moi, je ne la laisserai pas me passer sous le nez. Je la veux à mes côtés pour détruire mon futur ex mari et sa poufiasse. Je vais devoir la convaincre. Noah m'a déjà prévenu qu'elle est exigeante et qu'elle n'accepte pas tous les dossiers.

Heureusement que Noah est à mes côtés. L'idée de ne jamais l'avoir connu me donne des sueurs froides. Qu'est ce que j'aurais fait il y a deux jours s'il n'avait pas fait parti de ma vie?

Ce soir, une nouvelle vie s'offre à moi. Ce soir mon plan anti David se met en place. Ce soir peut tout changer. Ce soir, je dois séduire ma future avocate et la convaincre de me prendre comme cliente. Je dois la séduire mais je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment séduire une femme.

« Noah? »

« Oui Brit. »

« Comment je fais pour séduire ton amie avocate? »

« La séduire? »

« Ben oui, la convaincre quoi. »

« La convaincre oui, la séduire surtout pas car sinon, crois moi, parole de Puck, elle ne t'acceptera pas comme cliente! »

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce qu'elle ne couche jamais avec ses clientes Brit. »

« Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais coucher avec! Noah! Sois sérieux! »

« Je le suis! Toi tu ne le veux peut-être pas, en tout cas pas encore, mais crois moi, quand elle va te voir, elle en aura envie! »

« Tu veux dire que... »

« Oui, elle l'est! »

« Oh... »

« Mais elle sait se tenir t'inquiète! »

« Oui mais alors je fais comment pour la convaincre? Je vais pas savoir comment réagir moi... »

« Sois toi même!Montres lui que tu es forte et que tu ne veux pas te laisser faire par David. Pas de gestes tendres, pas d'effleurement, pas de sourire aguicheur. »

« Je ne sais pas aguicher une femme de toutes façons Noah! »

« Alors tout va bien! N'aies pas peur! »

Point De Vue de Noah

Lorsque j'ai revu Brittany, j'ai tout de suite penser à Santana. Au début je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi. Et puis il y a deux jours, tout est devenu clair dans ma tête. Brittany me fait penser à Lisa. Sa douceur, son innocence, sa beauté, sa grâce. Elle lui ressemble mais en même temps elle est complètement différente. C'est comme si Lisa faisait partie de Brittany, de façon presque imperceptible. J'ai compris il y a deux jours pourquoi j'avais craqué pour elle il y a dix ans. Elle m'a permis de faire mon deuil de Lisa. J'ai retrouvé en elle ce qui me manquait. Et je sais maintenant pourquoi j'avais ce sentiment qu'elle n'était pas faite pour moi. C'est parce qu'elle est destinée à quelqu'un d'autre, j'en suis intimement convaincue. Je ne forcerai pas le destin. Je vais simplement les faire se rencontrer et laisser faire le temps. Rien ne sera simple, car avec Santana rien n'est jamais simple mais le temps fera son travail et elles se trouveront. Je peux aussi me tromper et être totalement à côté de la plaque mais j'ai cette sensation dans mon cœur qui ne me quitte pas.

Point De Vue de Quinn

Comment avouer à Santana que j'ai ressenti les papillons. Après tout ce qu'elle vient de me dire, comment le lui dire, comment le lui faire comprendre et la convaincre que c'est une bonne chose.

Je vais devoir m'armer de courage et l'affronter. Mais pas maintenant. Pas avant cette soirée. En rentrant peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. A la fin de mon séjour comme ça nous pourrons éviter d'en parler jusqu'à ma prochaine visite. Ou demain. Ou un autre jour. De toutes façons, je ne pourrai pas l'éviter éternellement, je vais devoir faire face.

J'ai peur mais en même temps je suis rassurée car je les ai ressenti, enfin.

Point De Vue narrateur

Santana et Quinn quittent la villa, souriantes. Même si Quinn se posent mille questions, elle sait aussi que Santana sera toujours là pour elle. Santana quant à elle n'attend rien de cette soirée. Elle veut simplement passer du bon temps avec ses amis et rentrer avec Quinn pour passer à nouveau un bon moment. Elle sait qu'un jour tout devra s'arrêter entre elles, qu'elles devront passer outre cette attirance et avoir une relation amicale normale, mais pour le moment elle ne s'en sent pas capable, elle a besoin de Quinn comme Quinn a besoin d'elle. Mais tout à l'heure, lorsqu'elles ont fait l'amour, Santana a senti que Quinn n'était pas complètement avec elle, comme si elle pensait à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle a eu le sentiment que peut-être leur relation allait changeait durant ces trente prochains jours, comme si Quinn était sur le point de se détacher d'elle à jamais. Elle a eu mal au cœur à cette idée de perdre ce qu'elles ont. De perdre ce lien unique qui les unie mais en même temps, elle est heureuse pour Quinn. Elle sait que sa meilleure amie a droit au bonheur et elle fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour l'aider. Elle se l'est promis et ne fera pas l'égoïste pour une fois. Elle doit pouvoir la laisser partir.

Et puis, peut-être qu'elle aussi elle aura un jour droit au bonheur...

Une rencontre peut changer une vie. Un événement anodin peut chambouler notre existence à jamais sans que l'on y soit préparé. Deux réactions sont alors possible : Fuir ou affronter. Si vous fuyez, vous ne saurez jamais. Si vous affrontez, vous serez au moins fixé et vous aurez les réponses à vos questions. Vous pouvez tout gagner ou tout perdre en faisant face à votre destin, mais au moins vous ne regretterez rien.


	3. Le souffle coupé

_Voilà le deuxième chapitre, centré sur la rencontre entre Santana et Brittany. Je ne l'ai pas écrite comme un comte de fées, tout ne se fait pas d'un seul coup de baguette magique, même si l'idée de tomber amoureux au premier regard peut paraître un peu surnaturel, mais pour l'avoir moi même vécu, je peux dire que ce que j'ai écrit est tout sauf surréaliste. Les choses vont se faire progressivement même si l'évidence est là. _

_Un message personnel à Pau : Ce qui est prévisible, je n'aime pas ça, alors je pense que tu devrais être surprise quand même un peu._

_XYZYX : Pour le Quinntana, tu remarqueras que je n'ai écrit aucune scène de sexe entre elles car je veux vraiment les réserver pour Brittana (oups un spoiler, elles devraient en effet faire l'amour dans quelques chapitres!) alors je pense que du coup ça devrait mieux passer non? Tu ne les trouves pas mignonnes? Moi j'aime leur complicité et leur tendresse l'une pour l'autre._

_Bonne lecture et merci!_

_Enjoy it!_

Chapitre 2: Le souffle coupé...

Santana et Quinn étaient arrivées depuis seulement dix minutes que Santana s'ennuyait déjà à mourir. Puck n'était toujours pas là, Quinn l'avait abandonné pour saluer plusieurs de ses invités et elle avait beau connaître certaines de ces personnes de part son métier, elle n'avait franchement pas envie ce soir de leur parler. Quinn lui avait proposé de rester avec elle pendant qu'elle ferait le tour de son exposition afin de rencontrer tout le monde mais Santana ne voulait pas qu'on la prenne pour sa petite amie. Et surtout, Santana n'était pas du genre à apprécier de sympathiser avec des personnes qu'elles ne reverrait sans doute jamais. Oui, Santana pouvait être sauvage, surtout lorsqu'elle faisait quelque chose à contre cœur, juste pour faire plaisir. Elle était donc seule et n'avait personne pour l'accompagner dans sa beuverie. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais ce soir, elle avait envie de boire. Quinn lui échappait et cette idée la hantait. Boire permettrait sûrement d'oublier cette sensation qui lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Pourquoi diable était-elle si triste à l'idée de devoir partager sa meilleure amie? De plus, Quinn n'avait rien dit ou fait pour lui laisser penser ça mais cette sensation ne quittait plus la jeune avocate depuis qu'elles avaient fait l'amour un peu plus tôt. Pourquoi se mettait-elle dans des états pareils pour Quinn? Elle savait très bien pourquoi mais cette idée provoquait en elle une tristesse insupportable. Elle savait qu'une fois que Quinn trouverait la femme de sa vie, Santana se retrouverait seule, qu'elle ne pourrait plus compter sur Quinn lorsque le besoin se ferait insupportable car Quinn serait fidèle. L'idée d'être complètement seule effrayait Santana. Pour oublier, rien de mieux qu'une coupe de champagne. Peut-être que boire ferait venir Puck plus vite.

Santana fixait l'entrée comme si cela allait le faire venir plus vite mais ce ne fut qu'après trois coupes de ce très bon champagne, qu'il fit enfin son entrée.

Point de vue de Santana

Bon sang, c'est pas trop tôt! Je me lève de mon siège pour le rejoindre lorsque je remarque une blonde accrocher à son bras. Dites moi que je rêve, il n'est pas venu seul. Je décide finalement de rester à ma place et de faire l'indifférente. Il va devoir se faire pardonner.

« San! Ma boudeuse préférée! Viens là que je t'embrasse Jlo! »

« Tu sais que ça fait une demi heure que je poirote toute seule au bar? J'ai l'air de quoi moi?»

« D'une femme sublime attendant qu'on la courtise et qu'on la fasse rêver. »

« Pas besoin, j'ai Quinn pour un mois! »

« Oui mais Quinn c'est pas l'avenir! »

« On s'en fiche, je vis au jour le jour. Mais je vois que toi en revanche tu as gagné le gros lot! »

Ce pauvre Puck a l'air d'avoir oublié sa conquête du soir qui attend patiemment caché dans son dos. Encore une de ces jolies blondes sans cervelle dont Noah raffole, qui se laissent marcher dessus. Pitoyable.

« C'est pas ce que tu crois! Santana je te présente Brittany, Brittany voici Santana, ma meilleure amie ronchonneuse, ma ptite Jlo»

« Arrêtes de m'appeler Jlo, elle est vieille et ridée maintenant, rien à voir avec moi. »

Enfin je la vois apparaître timidement de derrière la musculature imposante de mon meilleur ami.

C'est que Mr Puckerman ne se prive de rien. Il a l'air d'avoir trouvé la fille la mieux fichue de Los Angeles. Un corps de rêve que sa robe moulante met parfaitement en valeur. Je suis faible. Je mate et je sais que c'est grossier mais vous feriez quoi à ma place? Cette fille est sublime, elle est même à tomber par terre. Elle a vraiment un corps de rêve. Bon sang elle fait comment pour être aussi...Parfaite? Je suis jalouse là. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas rencontré la première? Parfois la vie est vraiment mal faite.

Elle me sort finalement de mes fantasmes les plus inavouables.

« Bonsoir Santana, enchantée de faire votre connaissance. »

Sa voix...

« Bonsoir, le plaisir...est...pour... moi. »

Ses yeux...

« San, tout va bien? »

« Oui...Oui oui oui! Tout baigne Puck! Et vous? »

Cette fille est parfaite...Il a trouvé la perle rare, la fille la plus jolie que dieu ait crée.

« San? »

« Oui Noah? »

Il me fait signe que sa charmante amie est en train de me tendre la main.

« Oh, désolée. Je suis mal polie. »

Elle me tend une main que je saisie doucement, de peur de la blesser tellement je la sens vulnérable. Pourtant, Sa poignée de main est douce et ferme en même temps. Le genre de poignée de main que j'aime et qui m'attire. J'attache énormément d'importance à ce genre de détail. Je déteste les hommes qui vous serrent la main aussi fort que possible, quitte à vous la broyer, pour vous signifier qu'ils sont supérieurs à vous et qu'ils feront de vous qu'une bouchée. Ces hommes là ne me connaissent pas et ça se voit. Je déteste tout autant les poignées de mains timides voir molles, qui vous laisse entrevoir une personne docile et soumise dont vous ne ferez qu'une bouchée à votre tour. Inintéressant. Ce que j'aime, ce sont les gens qui vous regardent droit dans les yeux, vous empoigne la main avec assurance et dynamisme faisant preuve à la fois de fermeté et de douceur. Ces poignées de mains là vous laissent penser que la personne a du caractère mais qu'elle sait aussi faire preuve d'ouverture d'esprit et d'écoute. Le genre de personne dont on sait d'avance qu'elle sera intéressante. Il est bon et préférable de ressentir tout ça dès le premier contact, que ce soit pour une relation d'affaire ou une relation intime. Dans les deux cas, j'y attache de l'importance.

Brittany a cette exquise et infinie douceur qui se mélange subtilement à cette force et cette fermeté si peu évidente en apparence. Et ses yeux vous transpercent littéralement.

« Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir été si mal polie Brittany. Vous me pardonnez? »

Depuis quand je demande pardon moi?

« Je pense pouvoir tout vous pardonner tant que c'est demandé si gentiment. »

« Me voilà alors rassurée. »

Je ne me reconnais pas. Qui est cette Santana si cordiale et si empotée? Je ne me connaissais plus comme ça. Cette fille provoque en moi l'envie d'être infiniment gentille. Vivement que cette soirée se termine et que je redevienne moi même. Non pas que je ne sois pas gentille, mais là, cette gentillesse est tellement décuplée que ça en deviendrait presque grotesque. Si Quinn me voyait elle serait sans doute en larmes tellement elle rirait.

Je dois vite me reprendre.

« Puck! Racontes moi un peu comment tu as rencontré ta dulcinée! »

« San, je t'ai dit que ça n'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est une amie. »

« Une amie avec qui tu as fait l'amour il y a deux jours tout de même »

Comme ça c'est clair. Elle est cash, j'aime ça.

« Brit! On a pas besoin de parler de ça...Bref. Donc, c'est une longue histoire mais pour faire court, on s'est rencontré il y a dix ans et nous avons eu une aventure. Je l'ai quitté, on s'est perdu de vue et on s'est retrouvé il y a dix jours. Et il y a deux jours, elle s'est faite agresser en sortant de chez elle et je l'ai recueilli chez moi. »

« Puckerman, tu es un idiot! »

« Pourquoi? »

Tout ce que j'avais retenu c'est qu'il avait quitté cette jolie blonde.

« Tu as quitté cette femme sublime? Il faut vraiment être débile. »

Oh... elle rougie, comme c'est mignon.

« Merci... »

« Je le pense sincèrement Brittany, je pense qu'il faut être idiot pour vous quitter ou pour vous faire du mal. »

C'est moi qui ai dit ça?

« Allez dire ça à mon mari! »

Mari? Elle est mariée? Quelle erreur! Le mariage c'est pour les idiots.

« Vous êtes mariée? »

« Pour l'instant oui... »

« C'est aussi pour ça qu'on est là San. Elle a besoin de toi. »

Nous y voilà. On a toujours besoin de Santana Lopez, la meilleure avocate de LA. Je me disais bien aussi que Noah n'était pas homme à venir à un vernissage. Je devais me douter qu'il avait une arrière pensée.

« Évidemment, tu étais obligé de bousiller ma soirée en me parlant travail. »

« Elle a vraiment besoin de toi San. »

« Votre mari, il vous a fait quoi Brittany? »

« Il l'a.. »

« Tais toi Puck, c'est à elle que je demande, c'est elle la concernée.»

Il me fusille du regard. Je sais que je viens de le blesser dans son amour propre de mec plein de testostérone et imbu de sa personne. Ils sont tous plus ou moins comme ça, à ne pas aimer qu'une femme leur parle mal devant une autre femme, qui plus est une femme avec laquelle il a baisé.

Moi aussi je sais fusiller du regard, il ne jouera pas longtemps à ce petit jeu, je gagne toujours. Je suis en colère après lui. Il n'est pas venu pour nous voir Quinn et moi, ni même pour l'encourager, il est venu pour me demander un service et me parler boulot. Je déteste ce genre de procédé.

« Dites moi tout Brittany. »

« J'ai surpris mon mari au lit avec MA meilleure amie, dans MON lit, dans MA maison, avec MON chat qui les regardait faire.»

Ce dernier détail me répugne et l'image qui me vient en tête risque de me hanter toute la soirée. Je vais avoir besoin de toute l'imagination de Quinn pour me l'enlever.

Mais malheureusement cette histoire me rappelle vaguement quelque chose.

« Quel est votre nom Brittany? »

« P-Pourquoi? »

« Quel est votre nom? Juste donnez moi votre nom, je vous expliquerai rapidement. Promis. »

Depuis quand je promet moi?

« Wilson, Brittany Wilson»

« Et votre mari se prénomme David? »

« O-Oui... »

« Alors je ne vais rien pouvoir faire pour vous désolée. Votre mari a déjà fait appel à mes services hier, vous devriez recevoir la requête de divorce ainsi que votre convocation dans quelques jours. Je sais maintenant où vous l'envoyer. Désolée. »

J'ai pris mon ton le plus dur et le plus professionnel possible et pourtant, il ne reflète pas ce que je ressens en moi. Ses yeux me regardent avec une peine et une impuissance qui me ravage de l'intérieur. Ce que je viens de lui imposer me donne envie de vomir.

« Pardonnez moi. »

Je me précipite vers les toilettes, je ne tiens plus. Briser la vie d'un homme ou d'une femme infidèle est jouissif mais briser le cœur de Brittany est déchirant. Je l'aurais connue il y a deux jours je l'aurais défendue et nous aurions gagné. Maintenant, elle va devoir m'affronter et accepter de perdre. Elle va devoir encaisser mes coups. Cette idée me devient insupportable. Je me penche au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes pour y vomir tout le champagne que j'ai ingurgité. Je me sens mal pour elle.

Depuis quand je ressens du scrupule moi?

Je me tiens au dessus du lavabo, les yeux rougis d'avoir vomi. Je m'asperge le visage lorsque j'entends un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre délicatement.

« Santana? Tout va bien? »

Elle est incroyable. Je viens de lui briser le cœur et elle trouve malgré tout la force de prendre de mes nouvelles. Cette femme n'est pas comme toutes les autres, elle est décidément à part.

« Oui, je pense que le champagne n'était pas assez frais, je ne le digère pas. Tout va bien. Et vous? »

« J'avais prévue de vous séduire ce soir, ou plutôt de vous convaincre de m'accepter comme cliente. J'ai répété toute la journée avec Noah. Tout ça pour rien. »

Si elle savait à quel point elle a réussi à me séduire elle ne serait pas si déçue.

« Je suis sincèrement navrée, si j'avais su ça avant... »

« J'espère que vous ne vous servirez pas du fait que j'ai couché avec Noah juste après, pour défendre mon mari... »

Je n'avez pas pensé à ça...

« Brittany, nous ne devrions même pas être en train d'en parler. C'est tout sauf déontologique. »

« Je ne connais même pas ce mot alors vous pouvez bien me dire ce que vous voulez...David et vous allez me détruire. »

Elle a l'air tellement démunie...

« Je vais vous recommander le meilleur des avocats. »

« Je croyais que c'était vous.. »

« C'est le cas. Mais je vais vous recommander le meilleur juste après moi. »

« Pourquoi vous feriez ça? »

Parce que je vous trouve magnifique, superbe, charmante, sexy, à tomber, à couper le souffle et que j'ai envie de vous aider.

« Parce que vous êtes une amie de Noah. »

« Seulement pour ça? »

« Que voulez vous dire? »

Elle n'a quand même pas deviné que je la trouvais terriblement attirante et que si je le pouvais je passerai ma nuit avec elle sans aucune hésitation, sans même penser une seconde à Quinn?

« Je veux dire que peut-être vous avez vraiment envie de m'aider pour la simple et bonne raison que vous n'êtes pas si coriace et sans cœur que ce que la légende veut bien le laisser croire. »

« Croyez-moi, la légende n'en est pas une, je suis réellement coriace et je suis réellement méchante quand je revêt mon costume d'avocate. »

« Ce costume là vous va pourtant très bien. » me dit-elle en remarquant ma tenue sexy de ce soir.

Je rêve ou elle me fait du gringue?

« Merci pour le compliment...Enfin j'imagine que ça en était un. »

« Je ne vais pas vous importunez plus longtemps Santana »

« Je suis désolée Brittany... »

Arrêtes de t'excuser bon sang!

« Je vous dis à bientôt ...Ne soyez pas trop dure avec moi et ne croyez pas à toutes les conneries que David pourrait vous dire. »

Elle commence à partir et à ouvrir la porte lorsque je me souviens d'un détail non sans importance.

« Attendez! Je ne vous ai pas donné le nom et le numéro de mon collègue. »

Je m'approche d'elle doucement.

« Vous avez un stylo Brittany? »

Elle cherche dans son sac. Je ne peux me résoudre à la quitter du regard. Pourquoi suis-je subjuguée à ce point? Pourquoi cette femme que je ne connaissais pas il y a une heure de ça me perturbe t-elle à ce point? Pourquoi est ce que je me sens prête à faire des choses folles pour elle? Elle me tend un stylo. Je souris. Je n'avais jamais vu un stylo aussi mignon et aussi peu professionnel. Un stylo en caoutchouc rose avec une fleur à son extrémité.

Je me saisis du stylo puis de sa main. Mes yeux toujours plongés dans les siens. Sa peau est d'une douceur déconcertante.

« Comment s'appelle t-il? »

« Pardon? »

« L'avocat dont vous me parlez, comment s'appelle t-il? »

« Kurt Hummel. Il est très bon. Un peu excentrique, mais c'est ce qui fait sa force. Il ne m'a jamais battu mais il faut toujours une première fois. Appelez le de ma part. »

Je note le numéro sur sa main.

« Merci Santana. A bientôt »

Elle s'enfuie, bousculant Quinn qui rentrait au même moment et oubliant son stylo.

« Pardon, désolée, je...pardon. »

« Hééééééé! Elle est folle celle là! »

« Q! Sois polie! »

« Pardon? »

« Cette femme est brisée, elle n'a pas fait exprès. »

« Et j'imagine que c'est toi qui lui as brisé le cœur... »

« Il se pourrait bien. Enfin, son mari avait déjà bien entamé le processus. »

« Tu m'expliques ou tu me laisses dans l'ignorance? »

Je lui explique donc l'histoire, en plein milieu des toilettes pour dames. (Bizarrement, nous les filles, nous avons nos plus belles discussions dans les toilettes pour dame d'un restaurant, d'un hôtel, ou encore dans les vestiaires d'une salle de sport. Doit-on y voir un signe?)

« Je rêve ou cette fille t'a fait de l'effet Santana Lopez? »

« Elle est unique Quinn, je te jures...Elle est vraiment à part. Elle m'intrigue en fait. »

« C'est surtout que tu ne peux pas te la faire alors forcément ça te frustre et ça te perturbe. »

« Non Q, non. Enfin, oui elle est magnifique et oui, si elle m'avait dit ''Santana on baise?'' je n'aurais pas refusé mais non, c'est pas ça. Je ne suis pas frustrée. Perturbée oui, mais par le fait que ce soir, en une heure passée avec elle, je ne me suis pas reconnue. »

« T'es peut-être tombée amoureuse. »

« Pas sans les papillons... »

« Aucun? »

« J'ai simplement eu le souffle coupé et une irrésistible envie de vomir lorsque j'ai vu son immense tristesse... »

« Tu es amoureuse! »

« Arrêtes! Je suis Santana Lopez, je ne tombe pas amoureuse. »

« Tu as le droit tu sais? »

« Je le sais... »

« Mais? »

« Mais je ne le veux pas. Aimer c'est avoir mal. Aimer c'est perdre le contrôle. Aimer c'est perdre un jour celle que j'aime. »

« C'est pas parce que tu as perdu Lisa, que tu la perdras elle. »

« De toutes façons, elle est hétéro et elle a couché avec Puck! »

« Depuis quand les hétéros t'intimident? Et pour Puck, tu as bien couché avec toi aussi! »

Ne me jugez pas, j'étais jeune.

« Elle ne m'aime pas de toutes façons, je crois même qu'elle me déteste. Et elle va me détester encore plus dans les semaines qui viennent. Non, franchement Quinn, elle n'est pas faite pour moi. J'ai simplement été subjuguée un instant par sa beauté et sa douceur, rien de plus. »

« Si tu le dis... »

« Alors c'est que c'est vrai. »

Je tente de convaincre qui là?

« On rentre à la maison Q? »

« On remonte, on reste dix minutes et on s'en va, promis. »

« Je te suis jolie blonde et puis n'oublies pas que moi aussi je t'ai fait une promesse... »

« Je sais...C'est pour ça qu'on part dans dix minutes. » me dit-elle innocemment mais avec ton air coquin carrément craquant.

Je laisse Quinn partir devant n'arrivant pas à m'extirper de mes pensées qui vont inexorablement vers Brittany. Je tiens toujours son stylo dans la main et cette vision me fait sourire. Je réalise que cette femme n'est décidément pas comme tout le monde. Peut-être que c'est ce qui m'attire chez elle, qu'elle soit unique.

Je rejoins Quinn dans la galerie. Elle est en train de saluer ses invités avant de partir. Son agent prendra le relai pour le reste de la soirée pendant qu'elle profitera de sa nuit en ma compagnie.

Nous sommes sur le point de sortir lorsque nous tombons nez à nez avec Rachel et Finn. Comme si cette soirée n'était déjà pas assez pourrie.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'emporter.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez là vous deux? »

« Bonsoir Santana, ravie de te voir également. » me dit Rachel

« Santana a raison, comment ça se fait que vous soyez là ? » demande Quinn à son tour mais l'air beaucoup plus enjoué.

« Bonsoir Quinn. J'ai reçu une invitation de la part de mon agent et j'ai invité Finn. En même temps je ne connais personne d'autre ici à Los Angeles .»

« La faute à qui Berry? »

« Santana écoutes, je suis désolée, sincèrement et... »

« Je t'en prie Rachel, n'use pas ta salive pour rien ou pour dire des conneries aussi grosse que ta baleine de meilleur ami! Ça ne marche pas avec moi. Et puis ça n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour ça. »

« San, calme toi! »

« Que je me calme Quinn? Que je me calme? Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas! »

« Allons-nous en Finn. »

« Non c'est bon restez, Santana et moi étions sur le point de partir. »

« Déjà? »

« Oui, Santana s'ennuie à mourir et puis on a des projets pour ce soir. »

« Et oui Berry, on a bien mieux a faire que de devoir supporter ta présence. »

« Rachel, on s'appelle d'accord? »

« Avec plaisir Quinn. Tu as mon numéro... »

Rachel se tourne vers moi, l'air implorant. Je ne la connaissais pas comme ça.

« Santana, il faudra qu'on parle toi et moi, qu'on mette certaines choses au clair et que je t'explique aussi mon comportement il y a douze ans. S'il te plaît... »

« Ça ne me plaît pas Berry, désolée. Tu as douze ans de retard. »

« Rachel a raison Santana. Moi aussi j'aimerai te parler, on devrait se rencontrer tous les quatre avec Puck et discuter de tout ça. »

« Finn Hudson le grand manitou des relations! Viens Quinn on s'en va, mon lit nous attend.»

Quinn a l'air déçue.

« Q, si tu n'as pas envie de moi dis le et je rentre seule, c'est pas un problème. Au point où j'en suis avec cette soirée, ton absence me paraîtra presque normale. »

« Non c'est bon San, j'arrive. Attends moi à la voiture j'arrive.

« Comme tu veux. Ne tarde pas trop. »

« Promis. »

Point de vue de Quinn

« Je suis désolée pour Santana, elle n'est pas dans son assiette ce soir. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Quinn, on connaît le personnage. Et puis, elle a ses raisons et elles sont valables. J'aimerai simplement qu'elle m'écoute et qu'elle me pardonne. »

« Ça ne lui donne pas l'autorisation de vous parler comme ça. »

« Crois moi, elle a raison, on a pas assuré il y a douze ans. »

« Vous n'étiez que des gamins... »

« Elle t'a raconté? »

« Oui elle m'a dit, enfin dans les grandes lignes. »

« Tu peux essayer de plaider en notre faveur? »

« Finn! Quinn a autres choses a faire et puis je ne veux pas qu'elle se fâche avec Santana à cause d'une histoire vieille de douze ans qui ne la concerne pas directement. Elles ont l'air d'avoir une relation particulière et je ne veux pas gâcher ça. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Rachel, je sais comment gérer Santana Lopez. J'ai mes astuces. »

« Comme la priver de sexe? »

« Finn! »

« Hum...Non je ne pensais pas à ça. »

« Vous êtes ensemble au fait? »

« Finn! Arrêtes t'es lourd! »

« C'est rien Rachel, je comprends qu'on puisse se poser la question. Non, nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Disons que nous avons une relation un peu spéciale qui peut porter à confusion. Mais non, nous ne sommes pas un couple à proprement parlé. »

« Je serai toi j'irai vite la rejoindre... » me dit Rachel l'air déçu malgré tout. Ressentirait-elle la même chose que moi?

« Au risque de vivre l'enfer cette nuit...J'y vais oui. Bonne soirée et si quelque chose vous intéresse ici, vous me le dite, je vous ferai un prix d'ami! »

« Tu veux dire que c'est toi l'artiste? »

« Oui chère demoiselle Berry, je suis l'auteur de cette exposition. Et si vous allez au fond à droite de la galerie vous en trouverez une de Santana qui est magnifique. Je sais qu'elle ne l'a pas vu sinon je serais déjà morte. Rachel, je t'appelle demain, sans faute! »

« J'ai hâte... »

« Oui, moi aussi. »

« Bonne nuit... »

« Bonne nuit Rachel Berry... Prends bien soin d'elle Finn! »

« Comptes sur moi Quinn! »

Je m'approche d'elle et l'embrasse sur les deux joues en prenant le temps de humer son odeur et de m'en imprégner. Je crois qu'elle ne me laisse pas indifférente.

Je rejoins Santana en courant. Je sais déjà que je vais passer au détecteur de mensonges avant d'arriver chez nous. Je sais que je vais devoir lui dire et faire face à sa réaction. Je n'ai pas envie de la perdre, mais je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des regrets vis à vis de ces sentiments naissants.

« Désolée pour l'attente San. »

« Pas grave, ça m'a permis de réfléchir. »

Oula, encore une autre Santana. Cette fille est pleine de surprises.

« Réfléchir à quoi? »

« Au fait que quand on a fait l'amour tout à l'heure je t'ai senti ailleurs. Depuis que tu es revenue je sens que tu m'échappe... »

« Je ne t'appartiens pas San. »

« Je le sais mais pourtant j'ai l'impression de te perdre. »

« Je serai toujours là, tu ne me perdras jamais. »

« Je sais... »

« Alors qu'est ce qui te tracasse? »

« Que ce soit pour Berry... »

Aouch! On ne peut jamais tromper cette femme. Santana a comme un sixième sens avec les relations humaines, elle sent quand deux personnes s'aiment sans le savoir, ou s'aiment encore alors qu'ils se déchirent, ou qu'ils ne s'aiment plus alors qu'ils persistent a rester ensemble. Dommage qu'elle ne sente pas aussi bien les choses lorsque ça la concerne, elle aurait réaliser alors que la jolie blonde de ce soir provoquait en elle des sentiments nouveaux. Elle aurait réaliser qu'elle est en train de tomber amoureuse.

« J'ai ressenti les papillons San...Cette fille me plaît vraiment et je suis désolée que ce soit elle. »

« Tu sais que je ne m'entendrai jamais avec? »

« Ne jamais dire jamais ma chérie... »

« Si, avec Rachel je peux dire jamais. Je peux pas Q, je peux pas pardonner. »

« Même si tu arrives à tourner un jour cette page tragique de ton existence? »

« Je suis liée à jamais avec cette page tragique... »

« Un jour, une femme te fera oublier tout ça. »

« Je ne peux pas complètement oublier Q. »

« Tu n'oublieras pas mais ton amertume se dissipera et ta colère aussi. »

« Je ne peux pas... »

« Ça n'était que des gamins San, tu voulais qu'ils fassent quoi? »

« Moi aussi je n'étais qu'une gamine mais il m'a bien fallu affronter tout ça. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je ne demandais qu'un peu de présence, qu'un peu de chaleur. Il ne faut pas être adulte pour apporter ça, ou pour le comprendre merde!. »

« Tu veux bien essayer au moins? »

« NON! Non Quinn, non! Je n'ai pas envie d'essayer comme tu dis, je n'ai pas envie d'être gentille, je n'ai pas envie d'oublier, je n'ai pas envie de pardonner, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils se sentent mieux par rapport à ça, par rapport à moi. Je n'ai plus besoin d'eux pour survivre et ils n'ont pas besoin de moi et de mon pardon pour vivre leur petite existence d'enfants capricieux. Donc soit tu me fiche la paix avec ça, soit je dors ailleurs cette nuit. »

La voir aussi triste et en colère me déchire. J'aime Santana comme...J'ai envie de dire comme ma sœur mais on ne couche pas avec sa sœur...J'ai envie de dire que je l'aime de tout mon cœur mais ça semblerait un peu trop confus. J'aime Santana comme personne d'autre. Je l'aime différemment et uniquement. J'ai envie de la protéger, j'ai envie qu'elle se sente bien et qu'elle aille mieux. J'ai envie d'être une épaule sur laquelle elle peut pleurer et se reposer. Je dois garder toute sa confiance pour pouvoir prendre soin d'elle.

« Rentrons San...On en parle plus. »

« Merci. »

Le trajet se fait de nouveau dans le silence, comme lors du retour de l'aéroport il y a deux jours. Je ne sais pas si elle pense à Lisa, si elle pense à Brittany ou si elle pense à nous. Elle a l'air en tout cas complètement perdue. Peut-être pense t-elle à tout ça en même temps. J'aimerai l'aider a y voir plus clair, j'aimerai qu'elle se sente bien et qu'elle n'ai plus cet air si triste mais c'est comme si elle venait de mettre une barrière entre nous.

L'arrivée à la maison me confirme mes craintes. Elle ne s'attarde pas avec moi et me laisse même en plan dans le salon.

« Je vais me coucher Q. Désolée mais je ne tiendrai pas ma promesse ce soir. »

« Je comprends San, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit San »

Je n'ai pas envie de la laisser seule, je n'ai pas envie de l'abandonner. Je la retrouve dans la salle de bain à peine cinq minutes après.

« San, Je dors avec toi cette nuit. On va aller s'allonger et je vais te prendre dans mes bras. J'ai envie que tu sois bien. J'ai envie d'être là pour toi. Je veux que tu saches que je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. »

La vision qu'elle m'offre me fait un mal de chien. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi vulnérable et aussi affaiblie qu'en cet instant. Cette Santana là m'est complètement inconnue et j'ignore encore comment m'occuper d'elle. J'ignore si je serai à la hauteur mais je ferai tout pour ne pas la décevoir. Et je dois absolument lui ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'elle ressent pour la jolie blonde, elle doit s'autoriser le bonheur.

« Merci Q. Ton lit ou le mien? »

« Le mien, comme ça si tu veux retrouver ta liberté tu le pourras. »

« C'est de toi dont j'aurais eu besoin il y a douze ans. »

« Je n'aurais peut-être pas réagit comme ça il y a douze ans... »

« Avec des suppositions on pourrait refaire le monde. Le principal c'est que tu sois là ce soir. Allons nous coucher..

»

Point de vue de Brittany

Fichue. Je suis fichue. Cette femme a un tempérament de feu et elle va me détruire.

« Puck? »

« Oui Brit? »

« Tu as couché avec Santana? »

« C'est quoi cette question? »

« Ben elle est simple non? »

« Ah oui pour être simple elle l'est mais en quoi est-ce important? »

« C'est pour savoir si elle serait capable de coucher avec mon mari... »

« Franchement Brit je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu te poses la question. »

« Car si j'arrive a les faire coucher ensemble ça me laisse une chance de gagner... »

« Non mais t'es pas bien sérieux! Tu vas gagner sans que Santana couche avec ton connard de mari »

« On ne doit pas parler de la même personne alors...Tu as vu le ton qu'elle a pris quand elle m'a annoncé qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour moi? Elle était déterminée, sûre d'elle et... »

« Et complètement retournée aussi. »

« Elle n'a simplement pas digéré le champagne. »

« Le champagne était très bon crois moi sur parole, je l'ai goûté. Non elle n'a pas digéré le fait de te briser le cœur surtout...

« Tu dis n'importe quoi. »

« Crois moi, je connais Santana, elle n'a pas pour habitude de s'excuser. Je crois que je ne l'ai même jamais entendu s'excuser, sauf avec Quinn. »

« C'est sa petite amie? »

« Non, elles couchent simplement ensemble. »

« Comme nous? »

« Non, un peu plus que nous et crois moi c'est chaud entre elles...Enfin j'imagine...hum. »

« Bon tu réponds à ma question? »

« Laquelle? »

« T'as couché avec elle? »

« Oui et on avait quinze ans Brit. Depuis qu'elle sait que c'est bien mieux avec une fille, elle n'a plus jamais fait l'amour avec un mec. Donc il n'y a absolument aucune chance pour qu'elle succombe à ton mari. »

« Merde! »

« Brit? »

« Je sais mais ça m'énerve...J'ai aucune chance. »

« Arrêtes de dire ça et crois en toi. Et puis tu vas avoir un super avocat, ultra motivé pour battre sa rivale. »

« Le sexe c'est mieux avec une femme? »

« Mais...J'arrive pas à te suivre toi tu sais? »

« Alors? »

« Ben j'en sais rien j'ai jamais fait avec un homme...D'ailleurs rien que l'idée...Erk »

« J'imagine que c'est plus doux, plus tendre, plus passionnel... »

« Pas avec Santana, c'est bestial avec elle. »

« Non, je suis sûre qu'elle sait être douce. »

« Tu n'as cas lui demander de coucher avec toi...C'est ça ton unique chance de gagner! Coucher avec l'adversaire! »

L'idée n'était pas stupide...je gagnerai à coup sûre.

« Je n'ai pas envie de gagner de cette manière. Non pas que l'idée de coucher avec elle me déplaise puisqu'elle est carrément sexy et magnifique, mais je ne coucherai jamais par intérêt. »

« Tu l'as trouve sexy et magnifique? »

« Oui... »

J'ai dit une bêtise?

« Tu aimerais coucher avec Santana? »

« C'est pas du tout ce que j'ai dit. J'ai dit qu'elle était belle et sexy et que l'idée de faire l'amour avec elle ne m'était pas désagréable. C'est vrai non? Ça ne veut pas dire que je veux absolument coucher avec elle. »

« Mais si elle te le demandait? »

« Je doute qu'elle le fasse un jour Puck donc la question ne se pose même pas. »

« Crois moi avec Santana il faut s'attendre à tout et si tu lui a plu et qu'elle a éprouvé une attirance pour toi, la question arrivera tôt ou tard. »

« Tu prends vraiment tes rêves pour la réalité mon pauvre ami. »

« Je suis prêt à parier avec toi. »

« Puck! On pari pas avec ce genre de choses. C'est du sérieux! »

« Alors continues de faire l'autruche! »

« ? Je sais pas faire l'autruche donc tu dois confondre. »

« Heu...Non, ça veut dire arrête de te voiler la face. Je te dis que tu lui as plu. »

« Et quand bien même, c'est mon adversaire! »

« Si tu ldis... »

« Bonne nuit Noah. »

« Bonne nuit Brittany. »

Il a peut-être raison. Je l'ai senti troublée dans les toilettes tout à l'heure et lorsqu'elle m'a pris la main pour noter le numéro de son collègue, elle n'a pas arrêté de me regarder. Et je dois dire que son regard a quelque chose de troublant. Brit, arrêtes un peu tes délires et reprends toi. Tu es en train de te poser des questions sur les intentions d'une femme. Et quand bien même elle voudrait coucher avec toi, tu ferais quoi sérieux? Ben je ne sais pas justement. Il est vrai qu'elle est très belle mais de là à coucher avec? Je ne suis pas certaine d'aimer ça. Je maudit Noah de m'avoir mis des idées pareilles dans la tête. Je dois d'abord penser à mon divorce. Et puis elle a Quinn pour assouvir ses besoins. Je me sens franchement idiote. Je dois dormir et penser à mon divorce. Je dois penser à David et ce qu'il m'a fait. Mais Santana est pourtant toujours là, dans un coin de ma tête...

Point de vue du Narrateur 

Santana et Quinn ont passé la nuit ensemble, enlacées. C'est sans aucun doute la nuit la plus sage qu'elles aient passé mais aussi la plus belle. Elles ont beaucoup parlé avant de s'endormir et peut-être y verrons t-elle maintenant plus claire sur leur relation. Elles n'ont encore pris aucune décision mais les mots ne seront pas nécessaires. Les choses vont se faire naturellement.

Santana a aussi beaucoup parlé de Lisa. Quinn n'avait encore jamais connue la Santana romantique et éprise de quelqu'un, lui faisant presque regretter de ne pas l'avoir comme petite amie. Santana est prête à tout pour la personne qu'elle aime, elle renverserait des montagnes et cette idée laisse Quinn rêveuse. Elle espère être capable de faire ça aussi pour la femme qui partagera sa vie un jour. Rachel peut-être. En tout cas cette dernière provoque en elle des sensations nouvelles. Elle a eu envie d'être proche de la petite brune dès qu'elle a posé son regard sur elle. Et puis ces papillons, ça ne trompe pas.

Santana a rêvé cette nuit. Elle a rêvé de Brittany. Elle a rêvé qu'elle l'emmenait dîner avant de la raccompagner chez elle, de l'embrasser tendrement avant de rentrer sagement chez elle. Elle ne fait jamais ça. Elle a plutôt l'habitude d'aller dîner avant de ramener la fille dans son lit et de lui faire l'amour toute la nuit. Elle n'aime pas attendre et prendre son temps. Pourtant en se réveillant, elle réalise que l'idée d'emmener Brittany dîner et de prendre son temps de lui ai pas désagréable. Elle a envie de ça avec elle. Santana se réveille en ayant conscience que la jolie blonde ne l'a pas laissé indifférente, loin de là. Elle ne mettra pas de mot dessus aujourd'hui, trop tôt mais elle est bien décidé à comprendre.

Rachel aussi a fait un rêve étrange cette nuit. Elle faisait l'amour avec Quinn Fabray. Elle sait depuis le début que la jeune femme et elle ont une attirance commune mais elles ne se sont encore jamais retrouvées seules. Et puis Rachel ne sait pas comment faire le premier pas, elle n'a jamais su s'y prendre. Quinn est très impressionnante et sa beauté la met dans des états pas croyables. De plus, elle a peur que Quinn la rejette à cause de Santana. Peut-être qu'elle devrait parler à cette dernière avant toutes choses. Elle ne sait pas encore comment, mais elle va devoir surmonter ses craintes et ses appréhensions car il est hors de question pour elle d'avoir des regrets.

Brittany n'est pas parvenue à s'endormir avant cinq heures du matin, trop occupée à organiser ses pensées. Pourquoi diable ses pensées allaient elles inévitablement vers la jolie latina rencontrée quelques heures plus tôt? Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais Santana avait allumé une étincelle en elle. Une toute petite sensation qui ne la quittait pas et qui l'avait poussé à la rejoindre dans les toilettes. Elle avait éprouvé ce besoin de prolonger le contact, comme si elle s'était sentie d'un seul coup trop seule. Brittany a donc passé ses quelques heures d'insomnie a penser à Santana et à ce que Noah lui avait dit. Si elle devait se retrouver dans l'hypothèse de faire l'amour avec elle, est-ce qu'elle le ferait? Malheureusement, elle avait beau se poser la question dans tous les sens, elle ne trouvait pas la réponse. Elle n'en savait rien. Elle n'avait jamais été attiré par une femme, en tout cas pas comme ça. Elle en avait déjà rencontré des très jolies, surtout dans le milieu de la danse et elle savait reconnaître la beauté d'une femme. Mais là, c'était décidément différent. Non seulement elle trouvait l'avocate très belle mais elle la trouvait surtout d'une sensualité à lui couper le souffle et d'une attirance folle. Elle était décidé à faire la lumière sur tout ça une fois son divorce prononcé. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi, à se poser des tas de questions sans y trouver une réponse cohérente. A moins que la réponse soit tellement évidente qu'elle ne pouvait lui sauter aux yeux que d'une seule manière...


	4. Jusqu'au bout

_Après un peu d'attente, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez...J'ai eu un gros problème d'inspiration! Un soucis pour se faire emboîter mes idées...Mais j'y suis arrivée! _

_Je ne vais pas m'étaler plus longtemps, juste vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et vous dire encore merci pour vos reviews!_

_Enjoy It!_

Chapitre 3 : Jusqu'au bout

Santana a la tête ailleurs depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée. Djeko le voit bien, ils sont arrivés en marchant jusqu'à la villa. Pas de sprint ce matin et aucun entrain de la part de sa maîtresse. Elle ressent comme un poids dans sa poitrine, un sentiment d'une lourdeur implacable. Elle sait pertinemment d'où ça vient mais elle se refuse de se laisser aller, préférant se concentrer sur son travail plutôt que sur une femme qui lui échappera forcément. Parce qu'elle croit être lucide. Elle croit qu'espérer quelque chose avec Brittany va forcément provoquer sa perte. Mais pourquoi les gens ont-ils cette fâcheuse tendance au pessimisme? Pourquoi ne pas faire confiance à son instinct. Certains y arrivent très bien. Comme Brittany par exemple. Elle a passé sa vie a suivre son instinct et rien que son instinct, sans se poser de question. Du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui car en cet instant, la jolie blonde se pose des questions et ne sait plus très bien ce qu'elle doit faire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle s'interroge et ne sait pas quel chemin suivre. La raison ou la passion?

En ce lendemain de rencontre, deux jolies jeunes femmes se posent la même question: ''Pourquoi?''

_Pourquoi cette envie de la revoir?_

_Pourquoi ce besoin de savoir ce que l'autre pense d'elle?_

_Pourquoi avoir ressenti des sensations étranges lorsque leurs peaux sont furtivement rentrées en contact?_

_Pourquoi cette sensation de dépendance quasi immédiate?_

Si Brittany s'interroge sur le fait d'être capable d'être attirée par une femme, Santana, elle s'interroge sur le fait d'être capable de ressentir quelque chose de plus fort qu'une simple attirance.

Car ce qu'elle ne comprend pas, c'est cette attirance si soudaine et si intense pour Brittany. Être attirée sexuellement par une femme elle en a l'habitude et elle ne se prive jamais pour assouvir ses envies, mais là tout est différent. Elle a envie de Brittany c'est une évidence, mais elle a aussi envie de plus. Elle a envie de la connaître avant toute chose, elle a envie de tout savoir sur elle avant même d'avoir envie de la séduire. Mais par dessus tout, elle a envie de voir sourire la jolie blonde. Elle éprouve ce besoin viscéral de la protéger. Et ça, pour Santana Lopez, c'est tout nouveau.

Comment la protéger en sachant qu'elle est devenue son ennemie dans son affaire de divorce . Bon sang si elle avait su plus tôt ce que ce connard avait fait elle aurait refuser. Et puis pourquoi Puck ne l'a pas appelé aussitôt? Quel idiot!. Il aurait du se douter que le mari la contacterait dès que possible, surtout après avoir fait une bourde pareille. Ils contactent toujours Santana lorsqu'ils ont été surpris dans le lit avec une autre femme car Santana est la seule à pouvoir les sortir de ce merdier sans nom. Elle n'est pas réputée pour gagner tous ses procès mais pour éviter le pire à ses clients. Et c'est sans doute une plus grande victoire, en tout cas à ses yeux et aux yeux de ses clients.

« Puck tu viens de gâcher ma vie... » dit Santana pour elle même en se laisse tomber sur le canapé du salon.

« Ne dis pas ça San, c'est ton meilleur ami, au fond tu l'adore! »

« Quinn Fabray? Pincez moi que je ne rêve pas...Il n'est que 7h! »

« Et alors? »

« Et alors? Et alors tu ne te lèves normalement jamais avant 11h... »

« Seulement quand ma nuit fut agitée...Et ça n'est pas le cas! »

« C'est un reproche? »

« Pas du tout, je pense même que c'est mieux ainsi. Faire l'amour à une femme qui pense à une autre, non merci! »

« Et vice versa... »

« mmmh » se contente de répondre une Quinn rougissante.

« Tu vas l'appeler? »

« Qui? Rachel? »

« Non, Berry! »

« Ah ah! Très drôle! Oui je vais l'appeler mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. »

« Dis lui que tu as besoin d'un nain de jardin pour décorer ta terrasse... »

« Je dois le prendre dans quel sens? »

« Erk! Le vrai sens Quinn! Sinon j'aurais dit '' Besoin de bilbo le hobbit pour découvrir ta grotte!'' Quelle horreur! Je vais avoir un mal fou à me sortir ces images de la tête! »

« Tu l'as chercher! Bon et toi tu vas faire quoi avec Brittany? »

« La faire divorcer...Et peut-être lui faire plus de mal qu'elle en éprouve déjà. »

« Tu ne peux pas reculer et dire à son abruti de mari qu'il y a ''interférence'' et que tu ne peux plus le défendre? »

« Et perdre ma réputation? »

« Pour gagner l'amour... »

« Ben non justement! C'est pas parce qu'elle m'a fait de l'effet que c'est réciproque! Bon sang mais toutes les nanas ne sont pas en train de baver devant ma porte Quinn, je ne fais pas craquer toutes les femmes de L.A ma poule. Tu t'es demandé une seconde ce que elle elle ressentait? »

« Et toi? »

« Ouai justement, et je pense qu'elle est loin de m'apprécier à présent et je peux la comprendre. »

« Et si tu te trompais? »

« Je ne me trompe jamais! »

« Oui mais d'après ce que tu m'as dit, elle a été un peu ambiguë aussi non? On sait jamais ma ça pourrait m...! »

« Fin de la discussion Quinn! Je vais aller me doucher, m'habiller, et partir travailler. Je la reverrai pour le BOULOT et rien de plus. Lo tienes? »

« Ok ok! T'énerve pas San, mais va falloir évacuer toute cette pression! Je viens prendre ma douche avec toi? »

« Même pas en rêve! Va te cacher sous ta couette en pensant à Berry, Tu seras moins frustrée. » Dit Santana tout en marchant vers la salle de bain

« Santana! Jamais tu me refuse de partager ta douche! »

« Ne jamais dire jamais Q! » puis elle claque la porte derrière elle, laissant Quinn toute seule, avec ses pensées et ses propres interrogations.

Brittany, elle, est encore dans son lit, les yeux cernés par le manque de sommeil. Sa rencontre avec Santana l'a obligé à se questionner et a trouver des réponses à des questions nouvelles pour elle. Pourquoi? Elle ne trouvait pas de réponse et tout ça la frustrait au plus haut point.

Brittany avait beau être très ouverte d'esprit, l'idée de tomber amoureuse d'une femme ne lui était jamais passé par la tête. Aujourd'hui, elle réalise qu'elle pourrait en être capable mais doute qu'il serait judicieux de tomber amoureuse de la latina, aussi jolie soit-elle. Après la déception qu'elle venait de subir avec David, elle aurait besoin d'une personne stable et fiable, tout le contraire de Santana d'après les dires de Noah. Car elle n'était pas du genre à s'attacher mais plutôt à s'éclipser au petit matin. Non, elle n'avait décidément pas besoin de ça en ce moment, pas après ce que David lui avait fait. Mais pourtant, l'idée de revoir Santana la réjouissait, malgré le contexte. Elle avait envie de la revoir pour être fixée une bonne fois pour toute, quitte a laisser parler son instinct une nouvelle fois, sans se poser de question. La revoir lui permettrait sans doute de mettre des mots sur ses incertitudes. La revoir lui permettrait de se rendre compte si l'image qu'elle s'était faite de la latina était la bonne ou bien si tout ça n'était qu'une illusion. Et la seule façon de la revoir, c'était de contacter Kurt Hummel et de débuter cette histoire de procès le plus rapidement. Se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de ce mariage raté et répondre à ses questions.

Dans l'heure qui suivait, Kurt Hummel connaissait déjà toute l'histoire et l'idée d'affronter de nouveau Santana Lopez le grisait de manière exceptionnelle.

A partir de demain, les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

oOoOoOoO

POV Quinn 

Je dois vous avouer quelque chose. Lorsque j'ai décidé de venir à Los Angeles l'autre jour c'était pour parler à Santana. J'entends par là lui parler sérieusement et officiellement. Après plusieurs mois de tergiversations, j'avais enfin pris la décision de lui dire ce que je ressentais pour elle. Mais entre temps, dans l'avion, j'ai rencontré Rachel Berry et j'ai vu tous mes plans capoter. Brittany a fait également son apparition et croyez moi, tout est encore plus chamboulé à présent. J'aurai préféré que tout reste comme avant, c'était bien moins compliqué . A présent, j'ai l'impression de devoir tout recommencer à zéro, et tout ça me fatigue rien que d'y penser.

Avec Santana finalement tout était devenu simple et moi, j'aime quand c'est simple, sans difficulté. Je suis complètement perdue parce que j'ai envie d'appeler Rachel, j'ai envie de voir où ces papillons peuvent nous mener mais en même temps j'en ai peur. J'ai peur d'avoir des désillusions, de me rendre compte que Santana est vraiment faite pour moi, qu'elle est celle qu'il me faut. Et si ça arrive, il sera trop tard. Il est d'ailleurs déjà trop tard, elle a déjà Brittany dans la peau, je peux le voir, ça transpire à travers tout son corps. Elle n'a jamais été comme ça, à se poser autant de questions, à être si vulnérable. Je fais la fille forte et sûre d'elle en sa présence mais vous n'imaginez pas l'effet qu'elle a sur moi. Et me dire qu'un jour je ne pourrai plus la toucher, ni l'embrasser me rend nostalgique. Je sais que c'est idiot. C'est ce que je me dis depuis des mois, si ce n'est depuis huit ans. Je sais que Santana et moi c'est compliqué lorsque l'on tente d'être ensemble. Mais comment lui résister? Comment ne pas avoir envie d'elle? Comment se retenir lorsqu'elle vous regarde avec ses yeux de braise qui vous enflamment instantanément? Comment? J'ai beau penser à Rachel depuis plusieurs jours et avoir envie d'aller plus loin avec elle, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter.

J'avais décidé de lui avouer mon envie d'être avec elle et seulement elle. J'avais préparé mon discours, j'avais préparé mes arguments face à ses objections, j'avais réponse à tout ce qu'elle aurait pu me dire pour nous empêcher d'aller plus loin. Mais j'avais rencontré Rachel et tout avait changé.

Mais si ce que je ressentais il y a encore une semaine était encore quelque part en moi? Si même en étant avec une autre j'avais envie de Santana? Comment je pourrai gérer ça? Comment faire aussi pour perdre ce fichu reflex que j'ai de l'appeler dès que je ne vais pas bien? Comment m'empêcher d'aller la voir elle quand j'ai besoin de réconfort? On s'est tellement habituée l'une à l'autre que c'est devenu naturel d'agir ainsi. On aurait besoin d'une bonne cure de désintox pour se défaire l'une de l'autre. Encore que je suis sûre qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal avec ça. Je sais que je suis celle qui est la plus attachée des deux. Je sais que de son côté tout a toujours été clair. Elle n'a jamais eu que Lisa en tête, même si je n'étais pas au courant. Je pensais simplement qu'elle ne voulait pas tomber amoureuse pour ne pas se prendre la tête, ou pour profiter de sa jeunesse. Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait déjà connu le plus grand malheur qui puisse s'abattre sur quelqu'un, à savoir la perte de la personne que l'on aime et les conséquences qui en découlent. Ce que je vais dire est horrible, mais j'aimerais avoir eu ma Lisa moi aussi. J'aimerais avoir connu le grand amour, être tourmentée comme elle, incapable de m'attacher Mais elle s'était attachée de nouveau, à une autre que moi. C'est complètement égoïste de ma part d'être jalouse et en même temps d'avoir envie d'une autre que Santana. C'est comme si j'avais le droit d'aimer quelqu'un mais que je lui interdise la même chose en retour . Je crois que c'est parce que j'étais rassurée de savoir qu'au cas où l'une de mes relations foire, je l'avais elle, quelque part, qui serait toujours là pour moi. Jusqu'à présent j'étais aussi celle qui la rassurait et la réconfortait et j'ai peur de perdre tout ça.

Nous avons dormis l'une contre l'autre cette nuit, sagement, tendrement. Elle vient de me refuser dans sa douche. Tout est en train de changer.

Je sais que notre relation sera belle même sans tout ça. Je sais qu'elle sera toujours ma meilleure amie et qu'elle sera toujours là pour moi. Je sais que notre relation ne pourra en être que meilleure. Mais j'ai peur. Peur de l'aimer plus que je ne l'imagine. Peur de ne pas être faite pour une autre. Peur qu'elle soit celle qui soit faite pour moi. Peur de faire du mal à Rachel. Ou à Brittany. Ou même à Santana. J'ai peur parce que comme à mon habitude j'ai envie de fuir. J'ai toujours fuie face aux épreuves. Je n'aime pas me confronter aux problèmes. Mais là je ne peux plus vivre dans le doute, je ne peux pas rester ainsi à ne pas savoir ce que je ressens pour l'une ou pour l'autre. Est-ce que Rachel n'est qu'un coup de cœur? Est-ce que Santana est plus qu'une amie avec qui je couche de temps en temps?

J'ai envie de hurler, j'ai envie que ma tête explose une bonne fois pour toute pour laisser échapper toutes ces questions qui me tourmentent.

Mais c'est décidé, aujourd'hui, j'appelle Rachel Berry. Aujourd'hui je fais face aux conséquences, quelles qu'elles soient.

oOoOoOoO

POV Santana

Quinn a peut-être raison, je devrai lâcher cette affaire et tenter ma chance. Mais si elle ne voulait pas de moi? Si elle me rejetait? En même temps je sais pertinemment que c'est ce qui arrivera. Brittany n'est pas lesbienne, elle est même encore mariée, elle a couché avec Puck, elle est hétéro, je n'ai aucune chance. Mais une petite voix au fond de moi me dit que rien n'est perdu d'avance, que l'amour n'est pas seulement qu'une question de sexe. Enfin, je m'imagine mal tomber amoureuse d'un homme donc pourquoi est ce que Brittany tomberait amoureuse d'une femme? Tout ça est ridicule. Oui mais si c'est ridicule pourquoi je ressens toutes ces émotions pour elle? Pourquoi mes pensées ne peuvent se détacher d'elle? Pourquoi quand je pense à notre rencontre mon cœur bat-il si fort? Pourquoi s'emballe t-il lorsque je repense à la douceur de sa peau et que je m'imagine parcourir son corps de baisers? Pourquoi penser à elle me fait oublier à quel point penser à Lisa pouvait me faire mal? Et pourquoi au fond de moi, je sais que Brittany fera partie de ma vie à jamais?

Je suis Santana Lopez et jamais depuis ces douze dernières années je n'avais ressenti ça. Puck serait là il vous le confirmerait. Je ne ressens jamais ça. Jamais. Ce n'est même pas parce que je me l'interdit, au contraire, je ne demande pas mieux, mais comme ça n'arrivait jamais je m'étais faite à l'idée qu'effectivement j'allais finir mes jours seule, ou au mieux avec Quinn à mes côtés et que ma foi, la vie serait ainsi faite.

Depuis hier soir, j'ai repris espoir mais cet espoir me fait finalement plus peur qu'autre chose. Comment supporter un échec? Comment tourner une page à peine ouverte? Comment accepter que mes sentiments naissant ne soient finalement pas réciproques? Entendez bien, je ne suis pas d'un naturel pessimiste mais cette situation me laisse perplexe. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer Brittany tombant amoureuse de moi et encore moins qu'elle puisse passer sa vie avec une torturée comme moi. Peut-être que se sont les dernières barrières que je me laissent qui parlent pour moi. Peut-être que pour me protéger je m'imagine le pire pour pouvoir espérer le meilleur. Peut-être...

De toutes façons, dans l'immédiat, elle va me détester car je vais devoir jouer mon rôle d'avocate. Elle ne va pas aimer ce rôle, elle va même l'avoir en horreur. Comment lui faire comprendre que je ne lui veux aucun mal? Comment lui montrer toute ma compassion sans laisser paraître la moindre faiblesse? Comment lui faire comprendre les choses sans l'effrayer et sans la brusquer? Je me pose tellement de question que ma tête est sur le point d'exploser.

Je suis allongée sur le sofa de mon bureau depuis deux heures, l'esprit ailleurs que dans mes dossiers, incapable de bouger, comme pétrifiée, incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Je crois d'ailleurs que je ne veux plus rien ressentir. J'ai tellement envie que mon cœur se vide, que mon corps se guérisse d'elle immédiatement, que ma tête l'oublie définitivement. J'avais oublier à quel point l'amour pouvait être cruel. Attendez! J'ai parlé d'amour? Alors ça c'est la meilleure! Je parle d'amour alors que je ne la connais que depuis quelques heures. Et encore, connaître est un bien grand mot lorsque l'on connaît le contenu de notre rencontre.

Je sais qu'elle est belle, qu'elle a un corps parfait, du moins il semblerait du peu que j'en ai vu. Je sais que ses yeux ont réussi à me capturer dès la première seconde. Dès que mon regard a croisé le sien je me suis sentie entièrement à elle. Je sais que sa voix a réussi à bercer mon cœur. Je sais qu'elle est capable de bienveillance même lorsqu'elle souffre. Je sais que sa peau est d'une douceur enivrante et que l'idée même de la caresser me donne des...Oh mon dieu!

Ils me paraissent si naturels et si anodins que je ne les avais pas même remarqué. Je ne pourrai même pas vous dire depuis quand ils sont apparus. L'idée de caresser chaque parcelle de sa peau me provoque des papillons...Des papillons! Je suis officiellement finie. Dans quelques semaines je serai bonne à être ramassée à la petite cuillère. Pourvue que ce soit avant le départ de Quinn car j'aurai besoin d'elle plus que jamais. Je suis finie.

Je dois appeler Quinn, je dois lui dire, je dois évacuer cette nouvelle ou je vais devenir folle.

Elle décroche dès la première sonnerie.

« Oui San? »

« Les papillons... »

« Quoi les papillons? »

« Ils sont là, rien qu'en pensant à elle! »

« Bon sang Santana tu m'appelles pour ça? »

« Ben c'est important non? »

« Oui, sans doute m'enfin ça pouvait pas attendre ce soir? »

« Je t'ai dérangé dans ta séance de défrustration? »

« Pas du tout, j'allais appeler Rachel. »

« Je t'ai sauvé la vie donc, tu m'en dois une. »

« Je l'appellerai de toutes façons San, donc je ne te dois rien. »

« Tu ne vas pas fuir pour une fois? »

« C'était pas sympa ça. »

« C'est vrai, excuses moi»

« Tu feras quoi pour te faire pardonner? »

« Dis donc! Faut choisir, elle ou moi Q! Je partage avec qui tu veux mais pas avec elle! »

« Bon sang mais tu vas me dire ce qu'elle t'a fait! »

« Non! »

« T'es chiante »

« C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes! »

« Non, c'est pas pour ça! »

« Donc tu avoues que tu m'aimes? »

« Plus que tu ne le crois.. »

« Je pense savoir parfaitement, je te connais Q! »

« Bon...Tes papillons, racontes! »

« Ah ah! Tu es lâche »

« C'est pas nouveau! Alors, tes papillons? »

« Sans la toucher, juste en pensant à elle. C'est incroyable. »

« Bon, il faut avouer tu es plus atteinte que je ne le croyais, c'est une bonne nouvelle quand on sait que tu n'as pas dit je t'aime depuis...Ben jamais depuis que je te connais!»

« Je t'ai déjà dit je t'aime à toi Quinn... »

« Oui mais pas dans le sens où nous l'entendons... »

« Même, ça compte pour moi! Tu es la seule et crois moi ça tient du miracle! »

« Tu me vois flatter alors »

« Tu peux, en plus je le pensais vraiment. Sans toi, ma vie aurait été naze. »

« Heureuse de t'avoir rendue service. Je dois rendre mon tablier à présent? »

« Non, pourquoi tu dis ça? »

« Parce qu'il y a Brittany maintenant. »

« Brittany ne veut pas dire Quinn. Je veux dire, vous êtes différentes. Toi t'es ma meilleure amie, tu es celle sur qui je me repose. Tu es ma Quinn quoi. Et puis Brittany elle n'est rien pour le moment, juste une femme incroyablement jolie pour qui j'ai eu ce qu'on pourrait appeler un coup de foudre. Mais c'est tout. Toi, tu sais tout de moi, tu es tellement..Toi! Parfaite pour moi, parfaite pour me supporter! »

« Je suis touchée et rassurée. Tu auras toujours besoin de ta Quinnie alors? »

« Toujours! »

« Mais sinon, le je t'aime que tu prononces parce que tu ressens des papillons, tu l'as pas dis depuis quand San? »

« Depuis douze ans Quinn, douze longues années. La dernière fois, je regardais le cercueil désespérément fermé dans lequel se trouvait Lisa. Je me suis penchée au dessus de cette chose qui pour moi n'était qu'un vulgaire morceau de bois et je lui ai murmuré mon dernier Je t'aime. Douze ans. »

« Tu vas devoir aller au bout des choses maintenant... »

« J'irai jusqu'au bout des choses Q, comptes là dessus, mais je ne sais pas quel sera cet aboutissement. Je ne sais pas où cette histoire va me mener. Peut-être qu'elle ne sera que professionnelle. Ou peut-être que nous aurons plus. Peut-être que nous aurons des choses à partager ensemble. Peut-être deviendra t-elle mon amie et rien de plus. Peut-être qu'elle m'aimera elle aussi un jour. Je ne sais pas. Mais oui, j'irai jusqu'au bout. Comme avec Lisa... »

oOoOoOoO

_Lisa..._

Les vacances d'hiver! J'attendais cette période depuis tellement longtemps que je trépignais d'impatience. Je n'avais pas vu Lisa depuis presque un mois, depuis qu'elle m'avait fait la surprise de rentrer à Lima pour un week-end improvisé. Elle habitait Los Angeles depuis la fin du mois d'Août. Quelle idée d'aller si loin! C'était son idée en plus, c'est bien ça le pire. Lorsqu'elle me l'a annoncé j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. L.A, à l'autre bout du pays, sans moi. Elle a tourné autour du pot pendant des semaines, n'osant pas m'affronter car elle savait que ça allait être un combat. Lorsqu'elle me l'a dit, j'ai explosé de colère. Non, même pas de colère, de désespoir et de tristesse. Comment pouvait-elle me laisser là, à Lima et en plus partir à des milliers de kilomètres? Comment pouvait-elle imaginer vivre loin de moi alors que j'étais moi même incapable de vivre sans elle? Elle m'a laissé me déchaîner puis elle s'est approchée de moi tout doucement, et elle m'a prise dans ses bras. Elle m'a emporté dans une étreinte dont elle seule avait le secret. Ce genre d'étreinte qui vous réchauffe et vous rassure instantanément. Elle a su me calmer et m'expliquer.

« Sanny, je ne t'abandonnes pas, je serai toujours là. On va devoir apprendre à vivre loin l'une de l'autre mais on ne se quitte pas pour autant mon cœur. Tu es à moi pour toujours et je serai tienne à jamais. Dans un an tu me rejoindras et tu verras tu oublieras très vite l'année qui va suivre, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. »

« Et si tu rencontre une autre fille? »

« En sachant que j'ai la chance d'être aimée par la fille la plus belle et la plus sexy des États-Unis? Que dis-je, du monde! Tu délires complètement! Il faudrait que je sois folle pour tout gâcher. »

« Oui mais on ne sait jamais... Tu le dis souvent, ne jamais dire jamais... »

« Je sais mais cette fois je ferai une exception parce que je veux que tu comprennes bien à quel point je suis amoureuse de toi Santana. Jamais, tu m'entends? Jamais je ne ferai quoi que ce soit qui gâcherait ce que toi et moi nous possédons. Jamais je n'irai voir ailleurs, jamais je ne voudrai embrasser une autre femme que toi, jamais je ne voudrai qu'une autre femme me touche parce que personne ne peux me toucher comme tu sais le faire. Personne ne peux me faire l'amour comme tu le fais. Personne ne peut me faire ressentir ce que toi tu es capable de me faire ressentir. Tu sais cette explosion de bonheur dans mon cœur à chaque fois que tu me regardes avec tes yeux d'amour, et cette chaleur là, juste là, si intense, si incontrôlable lorsque tu me caresses ou que tu m'embrasses...Sanny, je t'aime comme jamais je n'aurai pu penser aimer. »

« Alors pourquoi tu pars? »

« Parce qu'il le faut. Je dois aussi apprendre à exister par moi même et pas seulement à travers toi. Je n'ai connu que toi, je n'ai aimé que toi. J'ai grandit avec toi, j'ai tout fait avec toi, toujours. Je dois voler de mes propres ailes et mettre toutes les chances de mon côté pour réussir ma vie professionnelle. C'est aussi pour nous que je le fais, pour notre avenir à deux, pour notre vie future en tant qu'épouses. Car oui, je compte bien t'épouser un jour Mlle Lopez. »

J'ai fait la fille indifférente mais quand elle m'a dit ça, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait sortir de son cocon.

« Mais pourquoi si loin? »

« Parce que c'est là bas que je veux être...Je suis désolée Sanny. Vraiment. Je sais que c'est dur et que ça peut paraître brutal. »

« Paraître? Le mot est faible Liz. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va cesser de battre. J'ai presque envie de mourir là tout de suite. Tu te rends compte de ce que je ressens? Je savais que tu allais partir, je ne suis pas complètement idiote, tu es en dernière année, moi je ne suis qu'une petite junior, évidemment que tu vas partir! Mais comment j'aurai pu savoir que tu irais à L.A? Jamais tu ne m'en as parlé, jamais Liz! Jamais tu n'as évoqué cette partie de l'histoire. Tu as été lâche! »

« Je sais et tu as raison d'être en colère. »

« Je ne suis pas en colère. Je suis triste. Juste triste. »

Elle m'a alors embrassé comme elle seule savait le faire et j'ai oublié toute ma peine.

Je ne vais pas nier que c'était très compliqué d'entretenir une relation longue distance avec elle. Malgré tous les moyens de communication à notre disposition pour rester en contact, aucun ne pouvait remplacer sa présence. Je n'avais pas son odeur, je ne sentais pas sa peau contre la mienne, si douce et si belle. Je n'entendais pas sa respiration comme lorsqu'elle dormais près de moi. Ses baisers me manquaient. Être dans ses bras me manquait. Mais j'allai retrouver tout ça. J'allai bientôt pouvoir enfin respirer normalement.

Il était 15h et le cours d'espagnol de Mr Schuster m'ennuyait tellement que je n'avais qu'une envie : le faire à sa place, certaine d'être bien meilleure que lui! Après tout, je suis hispanique, je parles couramment espagnol à la maison, je suis belle et sexy donc tous les garçons seraient attentifs, et puis j'ai une certaine autorité..Non, franchement j'étais sûre de pouvoir le faire..En tout cas mieux que lui, car je me suis toujours demandé où il avait eu son diplôme. Avec lui, on allait vers l'échec assuré. Et je n'avais pas le droit à l'échec, L.A m'attendait l'année suivante, Liz m'attendait.

J'étais sur le point de me lever pour partir quand quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte de la salle de classe. Bollywood! J'ai nommé le proviseur Figgins!

« Melle Lopez, pouvez-vous me suivre dans mon bureau s'il vous plaît? »

« Ben, c'est à dire que j'allais partir... »

« Melle Lopez, c'est important. »

Son ton était dur et sérieux, presque inquiétant. Je me demandais ce que j'avais bien pu faire de mal. Depuis que j'étais au Glee club, malgré quelques diatribes dignes de Lima Hight, j'étais presque devenue un ange.

Je le suivais jusque dans son bureau et là je les ai vu, à travers la porte vitrée, l'air abattus. Que faisaient mes parents dans le bureau du principal? Pourquoi avaient-ils une tête d'enterrement? Je ne sais pas à quel moment je l'ai su, sans doute lorsque ma mère a posé ses yeux sur moi. Un regard plein de compassion. Trop de compassion pour que ça ne soit pas grave. Je n'avais pas compris de quoi il en retournait exactement, mais je savais que ça concernait Liz. Je le sentais au fond de moi.

« Qu'est ce qui spasse? Maman? Papa? Dites moi! »

C'est ma mère qui a parlé la première, c'est elle qui m'a annoncé la nouvelle. Je lui en ai d'ailleurs longtemps voulu. C'est idiot je le sais mais je lui en voulais d'avoir prononcé ces mots que je n'étais pas prête à entendre. Je lui en voulais d'avoir rendu ça si réel.

« C'est Lisa ma chérie, il y a eu un...un accident à l'université. Elle nous a quitté. Elle...Elle est morte.»

J'ai explosé. J'ai sorti tout ce que j'avais dans le cœur à ce moment là. J'ai fait ressortir toute ma souffrance dans mes cris, dans mes pleures, dans mes coups. J'étais incontrôlable. Pourquoi m'arracher ce que j'avais de plus précieux au monde? Pourquoi ôter la vie à un être si exceptionnel que Lisa? C'est Noah qui m'a calmé. On venait aussi de lui annoncer la nouvelle mais il était calme. Il pleurait mais aucune colère ne transparaissait. Il m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a calmé en douceur, progressivement, encaissant mes coups. Puis je me suis laissée aller entièrement et j'ai pleurer sans pouvoir m'arrêter. J'ai pleurer jusqu'à ne plus avoir de larmes.

Ça n'était pas un accident. Deux garçons sont entrés sur le campus et ont ouvert le feu. Elle a reçu quatorze balles. Un troisième est encore recherché pour complicité et préméditation. Tu parles d'un accident.

Un mois sans la voir qui s'est transformé en une vie. Je n'ai pas été autorisé à la voir après sa mort. Impossible m'a t-on dit, ''pas à ton âge, pas dans ton état''. Avec du recule je remercie tous ces gens qui m'en ont empêché, je n'aurais pas pu vivre avec cette dernière image dans la tête pour le restant de mes jours. Noah me l'a dit. Il l'a vu lui, une fois devenu flic, sur les photos du dossier. Il ne s'en remettra peut-être jamais.

OooOoOoO

Voilà le bout de mon histoire avec Lisa. Malgré la peur qui me tiraille à l'idée de perdre à nouveau quelqu'un que j'aime, j'irai jusqu'au bout...

Pour ça, je dois récupérer toutes mes facultés et me bouger les fesses.

J'ai des dossiers à traiter, dont un en particulier. Je dois trouver une solution pour éviter l'humiliation à Brittany tout en donnant l'impression de défendre mon client. Car il est hors de question de le défendre vraiment, plus maintenant.

Avant ça, j'ai une histoire à éclaircir.

Je dois d'abord chasser Brittany de mon esprit et me ressaisir. Je respire un grand coup avant de me saisir de mon téléphone, prête a pardonner à mon grand gaillard de flic.

« Puckerman j'écoute. »

« Noah c'est San. »

« Oooooh ma boudeuse préférée a fini de bouder? »

« J'ai pas aimé que tu te serves de moi. »

« Je suis désolé. C'était pas méchant. »

« En plus avec tes conneries, j'aurais pu la défendre elle, mais t'es trop lent à la détente... »

« Va dire ça au dernier type qui a voulu me buter! »

« Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire! »

« Pourquoi ça te mine de ne pas la défendre? »

« Parce qu'elle ne mérite pas de m'avoir comme adversaire... »

« Entendrai-je un soupçon de déception dans ta voix? »

« Pas qu'un soupçon Noah...Cette fille m'a fait de la peine. »

« Et de l'effet... »

« Non mais c'est pas possible vous pensez tous qu'à ça! »

« Quinn aussi? Ah ah! Et aurions nous tort? »

« Elle..Elle est très belle, je l'admets. Très sexy aussi, c'est un fait. Mais ça s'arrête là. Compris? »

« Ok, j'insiste pas, mais à mon avis, on en reparlera d'ici peu. Saches quand même qu'elle t'aime bien et qu'elle te trouve magnifique et sexy. »

« Magnifique et sexy? »

« Ce sont ses mots! »

« Et tu crois qu'elle est bi? »

San, on s'en fou! Et tu t'enfonce là!

« Pas que je saches, en tout cas d'après elle non. M'enfin c'est pas le genre d'obstacle qui t'arrête. On dirait que ça t'intéresse finalement..»

« Peu importe, m'en fiche!»

« Si tu l'dis! »

« Crois moi Puck, j'ai pas besoin de tomber amoureuse en ce moment. »

« C'est jamais le bon moment avec toi, ouvres les yeux un peu! Cette fille t'a fait de l'effet bon sang, je l'ai vu, je te connais trop bien. Je vois bien que tout le temps où vous avez été ensemble, tu n'as pas pensé à Lisa. »

« Ne t'avises pas de parler d'elle Noah! »

« J'en parle si j'en ai envie San, parce que moi aussi j'aimais Lisa, peut-être moins que toi mais je l'aimais. Grâce à Brit moi aussi j'ai cessé de penser à elle l'espace de quelques semaines. Donc crois moi, je sais et je comprends. Et personne ne t'en tiendra rigueur, au contraire. »

« Pourquoi tu l'as quitté alors? »

« Parce que je suis Puckerman et que je n'étais pas prêt à rendre une seule femme heureuse. Je le suis toujours pas d'ailleurs! »

« Ben moi non plus. »

« Tu n'es pas comme moi Santana, pas du tout. Toi tu es prête parce qu'au fond tu en as envie et surtout, tu sais ce que ça fait d'être amoureuse, tu sais le bonheur que ça procure donc au fond de toi, tu as envie de revivre tout ça. »

« Ça fait mal aussi et ça j'ai pas envie de le revivre. »

« Mais quand tu penses à Lisa, tu penses à tous vos bons moments ensemble ou juste à sa perte? »

« Ça dépend...Mais le plus souvent je pense à nos moments ensemble. »

« Alors l'amour ça fait plus de bien que de mal... »

Je ne dois pas me laisser troubler par ce que Noah vient de me dire, il va me mettre de faux espoirs en tête et j'ai peur.

« Je t'appelais quand même pour tout autre chose. C'est au sujet de Peter. »

« Il a un problème? »

« Lui non. Il est à nouveau chez sa grand-mère et il n'a pas vu sa mère depuis plusieurs jours. Tu pourrais te renseigner à son sujet? Je ne serais pas étonnée d'apprendre qu'elle a replonger. Je pensais vraiment que cette fois elle y arriverait »

« Je vais voir ce que jpeux faire San. Si mes collègues des Stups n'ont encore pas entendu parler d'elle, ça ne devrait pas tarder pour autant, elle n'est pas très maline. »

« Merci Noah. Je te revaudrai ça! »

« J'ai bien une idée... »

« Tu perds pas de temps toi! »

« Je ne perds jamais de temps et tu devrais en faire autant »

« Tu lâches jamais l'affaire c'est pas possible! Bon alors ta demande de rançon? »

« Venez dîner ce soir à la maison avec Quinn! »

« Elle sera là? »

« Qui? »

« T'es complètement idiot des fois. »

« Brit? Oui elle sera là, ça pose problème? »

« Ben, à ton avis? »

« Vous parlerez pas de l'affaire c'est tout. »

« C'est pas comme si on allait se rencontrer d'ici peu pour la faire divorcer et la réduire en miettes.

« Tu le feras pas. Tu vas être gentille avec elle comme jamais. »

« Je suis Lopez! »

« Oui, justement, la Lopez que je connais a un cœur et si en plus ce cœur bat pour... »

« Fermes la! »

« Moi aussi j'tadore! »

« Et tu crois que elle elle sera à son aise? »

« Ce soir 20h chez moi. Crois moi, tu la connaîtrais, tu ne te poserais pas autant de questions! Et je crois qu'il est temps que vous fassiez plus ample connaissance! A ce soir Lopez! »

« Mais... » Il m'a raccroché au nez. C'est la meilleure.

Excitée, angoissée mais surtout impatiente. Tel est mon état d'esprit à quelques heures de la revoir.

oOoOoOoO

POV Brittany

« Ce soir? »

« Oui, ce soir! »

« Et pourquoi ce soir? »

« Parce que! »

« C'est effectivement une bonne raison! »

« Tu vois! »

« Je sais pas cuisiner »

« Traiteur! Je commande, je prends en passant et je rentre vers 19h. Tout ce que tu dois faire c'est préparer une jolie table, mettre ta plus belle robe et nous offrir ton plus beau sourire. »

« J'ai plus de robe! »

« Vas t'en acheté une! Tu passes à la banque chercher ta nouvelle carte et tu vas faire les magasins! Sors te changer les idées! »

« J'ai appelé l'avocat au fait! »

« J'en conclu que tu es d'accord pour ce soir? »

« J'ai pas vraiment le choix! »

« Donc l'avocat? »

« Il est super excité et un peu dingue je dois dire! Je le vois demain matin à la première heure. »

« Hummel est bon, crois moi! »

« J'espère. »

« Bon, j'ai du boulot, Santana m'a confié une mission! »

« Elle va bien? »

« Tu t'inquiète pour elle? »

« Un peu... »

« Elle va bien. Elle m'a parlé de toi d'ailleurs! »

«Oh... »

« Elle te trouve très jolie et en plus très sympa... »

« C'est gentil. »

« Crois moi, c'est pas juste gentil, c'est sincère. »

« J'ai hâte de faire plus ample connaissance alors. »

« J'en doute pas!Bon...A ce soir beauté! »

« A ce soir Noah! »

20H. Ce soir. Repas. Santana. Surtout ne pas paniquer. D'ailleurs pourquoi paniquer? C'est juste une fille rencontrée la veille, amie d'un ami. C'est juste une fille délicieusement belle. C'est juste la seule fille avec qui j'imagine la possibilité d'échanger un baiser sans comprendre pourquoi. Juste ce genre de fille séductrice dans l'âme, qui vous regarde avec une telle intensité que vous vous noyez dans ses yeux. La fille qui vous rend tellement vulnérable que vous vous sentez complètement désarmée. Car je me suis sentie désarmée hier soir, ou encore cette nuit lorsque je pensais à elle au lieu de trouver le sommeil. Pour la première fois de ma vie je me questionne au sujet d'une femme et cette femme se trouve être l'avocate de mon mari. C'est une situation tellement compliquée que j'en ai des vertiges. Je m'imagine embrasser une femme et c'est tout nouveau pour moi. J'ai beau être le genre de personne à ne pas me poser de question avant de foncer tête baissée, je n'avais jamais pensé à une femme de cette façon. Pourquoi elle? Pourquoi maintenant? Je suis tentée de laisser parler ma nature première et de me laissé porter mais je n'y arrive pas cette fois. Cette fois, j'ai envie d'y aller en douceur, car le plus souvent je fais plutôt parler mon instinct. Je suis le genre de personne à faire aveuglément confiance, à être gentille avec tout le monde, à trouver du bon en chacun de nous. A voir la beauté là où personne d'autre ne la voit, à voir de la bonté dans le regard de celui qui me dit que je suis stupide, même si ça me fait mal, a voir le bien partout car je ne peux me résoudre à l'idée que le monde est soit tout noir soit tout blanc. Je suis une de ces personnes (car je ne suis pas la seule) à n'avoir aucun mal à pardonner car c'est à mes yeux une perte de temps. Et David me direz-vous? Je finirai par lui pardonner un jour. A elle aussi. Je suis comme ça.

Alors pour la première fois de ma vie je me pose des questions et j'ai envie de croire que c'est pour mieux appréhender les choses, pour savoir exactement où je vais et avec qui j'y vais.

OooOoOoO

POV narrateur

19h30. Venice.

Santana est devant sa glace. Elle se demande si elle a finalement bien choisi.

« Tu me trouves comment? »

« Superbe, comme d'habitude! »

« Non mais objectivement? »

« Parce que je ne suis pas objective? Je te rappelle qu'une meilleure amie sait forcément être objective. »

« Oui mais toi tu couches avec moi. »

« Couchais! »

« Pardon? »

« Je couchais avec toi...Au passé »

Santana vient juste de le réaliser. Elles n'avaient effectivement pas fait l'amour depuis plus de vingt quatre heures, fait totalement inhabituel pour elles.

« Qu'est ce qui nous arrive Q? »

« Tu penses à Brittany...Tu n'as plus besoin de moi à présent. »

« Je suis désolée...Je m'en était pas rendu compte. »

Santana se tortille devant sa glace, fixant la blonde par la même occasion, cherchant à lire dans ses pensées.

« T'as envie? »

Quinn explose de rire. Elle n'a jamais vu Santana comme ça, tellement pas elle même. En tout cas pas celle qu'elle connais. Tellement vulnérable mais si touchante.

« Je peux me passer de toi. Ou même de sexe. »

« Oh... »

« Déçue? »

« Un peu... »

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce que j'aime te faire l'amour et que je te trouve à tomber encore ce soir. »

« Mais tu penses à une autre... »

« Toi aussi...Et puis je ne suis pas avec. »

« Pas pour le moment. »

« Justement, profitons en avant que je ne puisse plus. »

« Non, San. »

« Qu'est ce que tu as Quinn? »

« Rien. »

« Dis le moi. »

« J'ai rien. »

« Si. »

« Tu vas me manquer c'est tout. »

« Je te signale que Brittany et moi nous ne sommes rien encore. Et nous ne serons peut-être jamais rien, alors calmes toi. »

« Mais toi et moi on doit arrêter cette mascarade Santana. »

« Quelle mascarade Quinn? »

Cette fois la latina se retourne face au sérieux que prend cette discussion. Elle tient à être face à Quinn, elle veut la regarder, la sonder pour mieux la comprendre, ou pour pouvoir anticiper toute crise.

« Cet arrangement qu'on a toi et moi et qui me tue. Parce qu'il me tue San! Il me tue! »

Quinn fait preuve d'un calme désarment, totalement à l'opposé de ce qu'elle ressent au fond d'elle même. Car, même si l'instant n'est pas approprié, elle a décidé de tout mettre sur le tapis maintenant, en cet instant. Ne pouvant plus se retenir.

« Je comprends pas ce que tu essaies de me dire ma chérie, parles moi franchement qu'on puisse terminer au plus vite cette discussion. »

« Parce que tu veux en terminer au plus vite? C'est tout ce que je t'inspire? »

« Quinn tu me fais vraiment peur là... »

« Je t'aime, voilà, je l'ai dit, je t'aime! »

Santana, qui était sur le point de se rapprocher de la blonde, s'arrête subitement, écrasée par le poids des mots.

« Et Rachel? »

« J'ai peur San. J'ai peur de ne pas l'aimer autant que je t'aime. J'ai peur que ce soit toi et pas elle. J'ai peur de me tromper de personne. »

« Depuis quand tu m'aimes? »

« Depuis toujours bon sang! Plus ou moins en tout cas.. »

« Plus ou moins? En huit ans il ne t'ai pas venu à l'idée de m'en parler? »

« Ça aurait changé quoi? »

« Je me serais éloignée de toi pour éviter toute...tout cette mascarade comme tu dis! »

Santana s'énerve, surprise par la tournure de la discussion. Surprise par sa meilleure amie.

« Tu ne peux pas m'aimer Quinn. Je veux dire, pas comme ça. »

« Je ne dis pas que je t'aime comme ça...C'est pas ça. »

« Alors c'est quoi bordel? »

« San, t'énerve pas. »

« Tu m'aimes comment Quinn? »

« Je t'aime comme si j'avais été dépendante de toi pendant huit ans. Je t'aime comme si j'avais l'impression de ne pas pouvoir m'en sortir sans toi. »

« Est ce que je te manques quand tu es à New-York? »

« Oui »

« Je te manques comment? Tu ressens quoi? Parce que tu veux que je t'expliques ce que ça fait quand tu es loin de la personne que tu aimes? Tu veux que je te dise à quel point ça fait mal? Je vais te le dire parce que je sais ce que c'est. Et je ne le ressens pas pour toi, j'en suis désolée. Je ne t'aime pas comme ça Quinn. Je t'aime pourtant, crois moi que je t'aime parce que si je devais te perdre j'en crèverai... »

« Dis moi ce que ça fait... »

Santana est abasourdie. Quinn est tellement en contradiction avec elle même. Ce calme malgré la tempête qui l'habitude. Sa voix si douce malgré la tristesse qui l'habite. Santana ne doit pas être si dure avec elle, elle doit se calmer et lui parler posément. Elle lui doit bien ça. Elle lui doit tout d'ailleurs.

« Avant je vais appeler Noah pour lui dire qu'on ne vient pas. »

« Non, non, non non San, non! Je veux pas t'empêcher de la voir...Je suis désolée, oublies tout ça. »

Santana regarde Quinn avec des yeux brûlants. Brûlants de tristesse et de colère aussi malgré tout. Elle lui en veut mais elle ne veut pas brader cette discussion, elle tient beaucoup trop à Quinn.. Elle a toute la vie pour passer une soirée avec Brittany. Elle n'a pas toute la vie pour cette discussion.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es bien plus importante à mes yeux que cette soirée. »

Santana s'empare de son téléphone qui se trouve sur le lit juste à côté d'elle. Elle ne lâche pas la blonde des yeux, sauf pour composer le numéro de son meilleur ami. Il va être déçu lui aussi et en colère. Et Brittany? Que va t-elle penser? L'idée de la décevoir à nouveau lui procure une expression de déception sur le visage et un mouvement de tête de désolation.

Quinn n'en supporte pas davantage et quitte la pièce, laissant Santana dans ce bordel sans nom.

« Vous êtes où bordel? »

« A la maison. On va pas venir Noah je suis désol... »

« Tu te fou de moi? On a tout préparé! »

« Tu veux dire ton traiteur? »

« Non, Brittany s'est amusé à préparer une table magnifique, tu la verrais t'en serais bouche bée! elle s'est acheté une robe qui la rend encore plus jolie qu'elle ne l'est déjà et elle avait hâte de te revoir. »

Santana s'en veut terriblement de rater cette soirée et de décevoir son meilleure amie et Brittany. Mais elle ne peut pas éviter ce qui va arriver.

« Je suis navrée Noah mais Quinn vient de péter un plomb. Je dois rester avec elle et... »

« Quand est ce que tu vas comprendre que Quinn et toi vous vous empêchez de vivre? Détachez-vous merde! Et profitez de ce que la vie vous apporte comme cadeau! Crois moi, Brit, c'est ton cadeau! Bonne soirée! »

« Puck... »

Mais il avait déjà raccroché. Demain elle l'appellerait pour s'excuser. Il sera sans doute calmé ce qui permettra une meilleure réconciliation.

Santana n'était pas d'accord avec lui. Quinn et elle ne s'empêchaient pas de vivre, au contraire. Quinn lui avait permis de survivre dans un premier temps, puis petit à petit elle lui avait redonné goût à la vie. Avant de la rencontrer, malgré les quatre année de deuil, Santana n'était pas heureuse et ne souriait jamais. Sa rencontre avec la jeune styliste l'avait changé. Elle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante.

Santana sort de la chambre pour rejoindre l'intéressée. Elle n'est pas dans la maison. Ni sur la terrasse. Elle sait où elle est, pas besoin de chercher très loin. Quinn adore être au bord de l'eau, sur la plage, a jouer dans le sable avec ses pieds. C'est tout Quinn.

« Je te connais bien Q, je t'ai trouvé!»

« Comment il a réagi? »

« Mal. Il m'a fait du Noah Puckermann »

« Je suis désolée...Pour Brittany surtout. »

« J'ai toute la vie pour la revoir. »

« Où est passée la Santana sans projet pour l'avenir? »

« Elle n'est pas très loin. Mais j'ai envie d'y croire ce soir. »

« J'aime bien cette Santana là aussi. »

« Bien seulement? Ouuuuf! »

« Tu me dis ce que ça fait alors d'être loin de celle qu'on aime. »

Santana s'installe dans le sable, tout contre Quinn. Elle n'hésite pas longtemps avant d'enrouler son bras autour de son épaule. La blonde est prête à l'écouter attentivement. Elle s'en veut parce qu'elle a réagit sous la pression de la peur, suite à sa discussion un peu plus tôt avec Rachel. Cette peur qui ne la quitte plus. Est-ce qu'elle veut être avec Rachel par dépit, en sachant qu'elle n'aura jamais Santana ? Ou pense t-elle être amoureuse de Santana par peur d'un vrai engagement avec une personne qu'elle aimera passionnément et qui l'aimera en retour?

« Quand tu es loin de la personne que tu aimes, tu as un sentiment de tristesse en permanence. Tu as beau lutter, te dire que tu la reverras, ça ne marche pas parce que tout ce que tu veux c'est l'avoir près de toi à cet instant précis. Ton corps réclame sa présence. Tu as ce besoin irrépressible de la toucher, de l'embrasser, de la caresser, de sentir son odeur, entendre les battements de son cœur pour te sentir vivante. Sans ça, tu as l'impression de mourir à tout petit feu. Je te jure, être séparée de la personne que tu aimes c'est comme si on écrasait ton cœur. Tu es écartelée entre le bonheur de ne pas être seule, d'appartenir à quelqu'un et cette infinie tristesse d'être séparée de son corps. C'est un poids qui t'écrase et qui ne te libère qu'en sa présence, instantanément.

Alors, tu as déjà ressenti ça ma belle? Je veux dire, pour moi?

OooOoOoO

_Au même moment à West Hollywood_

« Elle ne viendra pas Brit, jsuis désolé. Une urgence! »

« Quelle genre d'urgence? »

« Quinn! »

« Tu es sûr qu'elles ne sont pas amoureuses? »

« A 100%! Il faut simplement qu'elles mettent de l'ordre dans leur bordel sans nom! A trop vouloir se protéger mutuellement elles en sont venues à ne plus savoir faire la part des choses. »

« J'espère qu'elle va bien... »

« Qui? Quinn? T'inquiète, une ptite partie de jambes en l'air avec San et tout ira bien... »

« Je parlais de Santana... »

« Idem! »

Puck, entraîné dans sa colère, ne s'est pas rendu compte à cet instant du tsunami émotionnel qu'il venait de provoquer dans le cœur de Brittany, car avec cette simple supposition, il venait de faire disparaître les espérances de la jolie blonde. Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle s'était fourvoyée en imaginant, pendant ces quelques heures, une relation possible avec l'avocate. Elle se sentait soudain idiote comme jamais. Idiote, mais terriblement triste. Une tristesse qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas ou qu'elle refusait d'appréhender de face, de peur de réaliser qu'elle était tombée amoureuse pour la toute première fois. D'une femme. De Santana. En une rencontre furtive. Simplement. Instantanément. Elle ne voulait pas faire face à une réalité qui pourtant referait forcément surface un jour.

Brittany avait beau ne jamais se poser de question, cette nuit encore et pour la deuxième fois consécutive, elle allait rater le train du sommeil et penser à une femme qui venait de lui briser le cœur une nouvelle fois, sans s'en rendre compte. Une femme assise au même instant sur une plage en compagnie d'une autre, en pleine réflexion et surtout, engagée dans une prise de conscience qui risquait de changer sa vie.


	5. Le tournant

**Chapitre 4: **

_Deux jours plus tard..._

Rachel est déjà attablée depuis dix minutes. Elle attend patiemment, s'imaginant la tenue qu'elle portera ou la coiffure qu'elle aura adopté. ''Cheveux détachés'' se dit-elle, ''le plus naturels possible parce que c'est là qu'elle est la plus jolie''. Comme lors de leur première rencontre.

Comme à son habitude, la brune était arrivée en avance, histoire de se préparer, de ne pas être prise au dépourvu. Elle avait eu peur que Quinn fasse de même mais elle n'est pas de cette espèce en voie de disparition. Elle est simplement ponctuelle. Elle n'est pas du genre a attendre, elle n'aime pas ça.

Rachel se demande comment faire pour que tout fonctionne entre elles, pour que Quinn et elle aient une chance. Parce qu'elle voulait vraiment avoir une chance. Après tous ses échecs amoureux, après tous ses questionnements sur le véritable amour, sur qui elle est vraiment, elle voulait avoir sa chance et la saisir. Quand elle avait vu Quinn pour la première fois, elle s'était dit que là c'était la bonne. Les papillons ne trompent jamais. Mais l'arrivée à L.A et la rencontre avec Santana, avaient vu ses espoirs s'envoler. Parce qu'il ne faut pas oublier Santana dans l'équation.

Rachel + Quinn + Santana = Problème en perspective.

Sans son approbation, elles avaient peu de chance d'aller loin. Même si ça pouvait fonctionner un temps, un jour ou l'autre, l'animosité de la latina envers elle pourrait créer des tensions. Et Quinn étant visiblement très attachée à la latina, elle pourrait très vite choisir son camps. Elle devait absolument parler avec son ancienne camarade, qui avait été également son amie il y a une dizaine d'années. Elle devait retrouver la confiance de Santana, comme lors de leur année de Junior où elles avaient vraiment été proches. La seule année d'ailleurs. Elles en gardaient chacune un bon souvenir, même Santana. Pour cette dernière, c'était d'ailleurs à cause de ce rapprochement inattendu voir inespéré qu'elle lui en voulait à ce point. Comment se confier autant à une personne, devenir amies, se livrer autant et l'abandonner quelques mois plus tard?

Rachel elle même n'avait pas la réponse. Mais elle était décidé de s'en expliquer. C'était même son objectif premier. Renouer avec elle. Pas seulement pour être avec Quinn mais parce qu'elle tenait vraiment à l'avocate, pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle, pour toutes les discussions échangées, toutes les confidences, et aussi les chansons qu'elles avaient chanté ensemble. Un duo de choc improbable mais qui avait pourtant bien fonctionné.

Quand elle avait voulu rattraper son erreur, il était déjà trop tard. Santana ne donne jamais de seconde chance.

Elle avait été surprise de constater que Quinn, malgré les remarques de Santana, tenait à la revoir. Alors elle avait repris espoir.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne voit pas la jolie jeune femme blonde arrivée vers elle d'un pas entraînant et le sourire aux lèvres. Ses dix minutes de préparation ne lui auront finalement pas servie car elle se fait surprendre, comme une débutante, par la beauté ravageuse de Quinn.

« Bonjour Melle Berry.. »

« Ooooh! » répond une Rachel totalement interloquée.

« Tu pensais à moi? »

« Indirectement oui... »

« Seulement indirectement? »

Rachel lui souris et la regarde avec une tendresse naturelle qui désarme Quinn.

« Assieds toi et ensuite je t'expliques. »

« Avec plaisir. Tu pique ma curiosité à vif. »

« Tu es donc curieuse. Je note. »

« Alors? »

Rachel se met a rire, d'un rire franc et séduisant qui séduit un peu plus Quinn.

« Chaque chose en son temps...Buvons d'abord à cette rencontre. Je t'ai commandé ce fameux cocktail que tu avais tant apprécié dans l'avion... »

« Le Diva... »

« Exactement! Il porte un autre nom ici mais c'est le même rhum blanc,lait de coco, cannelle, vanille, citron vert, lait sucré...enfin tu connais! »

« Tu parles toujours aussi vite? »

« Pas toujours, des fois je sais me taire... »

« Je note: bavarde »

« J'espère que ça te fait plaisir... »

« C'est le cas mais seulement si c'est toi qui offre! »

« Ce sera le cas! »

« Alors tes pensées? »

« A notre rencontre Quinn! Quelle impatience!»

« A notre rencontre alors! Que ce soit le début d'une longue amitié... »

Rachel la regarde intensément comme pour lui signifier que l'amitié entre elle n'existera jamais, qu'elle espère bien plus. Mais qu'elle veut bien faire semblant au début.

« Je pensais à Santana...Et donc indirectement à toi. »

Quinn se referme presque instantanément.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Quinn? »

« Rien, c'est juste que Santana et moi on traverse une phase un peu compliquée. »

« A cause de moi? »

« Pas directement non. Je dirais même, pas du tout. »

« Alors il se passe quoi? »

« C'est compliqué. »

« Crois moi j'adore ce qui est compliqué et avec Santana c'est souvent compliqué! »

« Va falloir que vous régliez vos problèmes toutes les deux, ça peut pas durer éternellement, surtout si on... »

« Surtout si on quoi Quinn? »

« Surtout si on doit être amie toi et moi... »

« J'avais l'intention d'aller parler avec elle, t'inquiète pas. Tu viendrais avec moi pour m'éviter le pire? »

« C'est pas une bonne idée ça. Santana et moi on est un peu en froid. »

« Pourtant vous êtes les meilleures amies du monde non? »

« On est plus que ça Rachel, c'est bien ça le problème... »

« Comment ça? »

Rachel se redresse sur sa chaise, inquiète de la réponse qui va suivre, pas tout a fait certaine d'apprécier.

« Santana et moi, depuis huit ans on...comment te dire... »

« Oui? »

Rachel se fait pressante, elle veut savoir, vite. Quitte a voir ses dernière illusions s'envoler.

« Comment lui résister? »

« Oh... »

Rachel a la mine décomposée. Elle est surprise et surtout choquée. En même temps, elle aurait du s'en douter, Santana et Quinn les deux plus belles femmes qui lui ait été de voir dans sa vie, amies? Simplement amies? Elle aurait du savoir. C'était évident. Leur proximité, leur entente, leur complicité rare...Elle se sentait bête.

« Je suis désolée, je suis directe, peut-être un peu trop, mais je voulais pas te cacher cette partie de l'histoire. »

« Et vous vous êtes disputé à cause de ça? De vos histoires de fesses? »

Rachel est agacée et ne peut le cacher. Quinn lui prend la main, comme pour la rassurer.

« Je suis désolée Rachel...Disons que c'est plus que ça. Plus qu'une histoire de fesses. »

« Elle est amoureuse de toi et t'interdit de me voir c'est ça? »

La vue d'une Rachel luttant contre ses émotion laisse Quinn sans réaction. Elle ne sait même pas comment lui dire. Elle secoue la tête lentement, cherchant ses mots. Elle lève les yeux vers Rachel et lui lance un regard d'une tristesse qui la transperce. De honte aussi.

« C'est toi qui est amoureuse... » Rachel est sans voix.

Quinn est confuse et ne sait pas quoi lui répondre. Elle aimerait tellement que les choses soient plus simples.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment amoureuse. Disons que j'ai des sentiments et que ces sentiments me font peur. J'ai peur d'en aimer une autre et de la faire souffrir. J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir vivre sans elle. J'ai peur de trahir. J'ai peur Rachel. Je suis désolée.»

Mais Rachel aussi a peur. Elle a peur de finir ses jours seule, égoïstement. Peur de passer à côté d'une belle histoire. Peur de ne pas compter pour Quinn. Peur de ne jamais être aimée par elle. Parce que elle, elle l'aime déjà, infiniment. Elle ne peut même pas expliquer pourquoi, ni comment. C'est ainsi, bien ancrée en elle. Déjà.

« Et Santana? Elle ressent quoi? »

« Disons qu'elle a conscience de s'être laissée prendre dans un cercle vicieux, qu'elle est très attachée à moi et qui lui sera difficile de se détacher. Mais elle n'a pas peur. Elle n'a pas peur parce qu'elle sait ce qu'elle veut elle. »

« Et elle veut quoi? »

« Brittany...Elle s'appelle Brittany. »

« Attends, tu es en train de me dire que Santana est amoureuse d'une autre? »

« Elle ne le sait pas encore ou fait semblant de ne pas le savoir mais oui, elle est amoureuse. Elle ne l'a vu qu'une fois et elle l'aime déjà. Tu vois quoi, le coup de foudre. »

« Je vois bien oui... »

Elle se demande si Quinn va comprendre. Comprendre qu'elle voit parfaitement de quoi elle parle vu qu'elle le vit elle aussi.

« Tu n'y crois pas au coup de foudre Quinn? A aimer quelqu'un instantanément? »

« Si mais elle, elle sait ce que c'est que d'aimer vraiment, de souffrir pour la personne. Elle sait. Moi je ne sais pas. Je sais pas ce que ça fait. »

« Et tu ne veux pas savoir? »

« Si »

« Alors laisses faire le temps, laisses toi aller, arrêtes de vouloir tout contrôler. »

« Je suis désolée.. »

« Tu l'as déjà dit et tu ne te sens pas mieux pour autant. Et puis tu ne me dois rien. »

« J'ai l'impression que si pourtant... »

« Et bien oublies! Faisons comme si Santana n'existait pas aujourd'hui et profitons d'être ensemble. »

« Mouai, je sais pas si tu vas t'éclater avec moi. Je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie ces jours ci. »

« Et tu dis beaucoup de bêtises aussi. »

Quinn reste dubitative. Rachel aimerait tant que la blonde arrête de réfléchir autant et se laisse vivre. Elle la cherche du regard mais Quinn la fuit. Après plusieurs secondes d'insistance, elle la trouve enfin. Elle lui lance son plus beau sourire. Elle insiste jusqu'à ce que Quinn craque.

« Aaah ben voilà! Un joli sourire comme je les aimes sur un visage angélique comme je les aimes. Merci. »

« Merci à toi Rachel Berry »

« Chuuuut parles pas si fort, on pourrait me reconnaître. »

« Mais tout le monde te reconnais! »

« Tu crois? » dis Rachel en chuchotant et plaisantant. La bonne humeur se réinstallant immédiatement.

« Ou alors ils vivent coupés du monde... »

Elles éclatent de rire en même temps...Après quelques minutes de silence, Rachel reprend la parole.

« Ça me fait plaisir de passer la journée avec toi. »

« La journée? Tu m'as réservé ta journée Rachel Berry? » s'étonne Quinn à voix haute, suffisamment pour être entendue par leurs voisins de table.

Rachel est amusée. Quinn a de l'humour. Elle aime ça.

« Oui, la journée!Je suis navrée d'avoir du repousser à aujourd'hui, mais hier, j'aurais du te caler entre plusieurs rendez-vous et je ne voulais pas de ça. Je voulais être en mesure de passer la journée avec toi, si l'envie nous en prenait... »

« Et tu crois que l'envie va nous prendre? »

« Elle m'a déjà prise Quinn... »

« Oh... »

« Oui...Oh! »

« Donc à cette journée prometteuse de belles choses...Rachel Berry! » mais cette fois, Quinn a parlé à voix basse, rapprochant son visage de celui de Rachel, pour que seule l'intéressée puissant entendre.

« A cette journée Quinn Fabray! »

Leurs intentions ne trompent pas. Sans aucun doute, leur journée allait bien se passer et elles allaient en profiter. Apprendre à se connaître, à s'apprécier un peu plus encore, à s'attacher.

Mais dès le lendemain, Rachel devrait parler à Santana, elle ne pourrait plus reculer. De sa relation avec la latine dépendrait celle avec Quinn. Et elle voulait se donner toutes les chances. Elle souhaitait aussi redevenir amie avec l'avocate. Lui montrer qu'elles n'avaient pas vécu leur année de junior pour rien. Que cette année avait compté dans la vie de Rachel, plus qu'il était possible de l'imaginer...

oOoOoOoOoO

_Au même moment quelques rues plus loin_

Santana n'est plus en mesure de se concentrer sur son travail. Elle n'est plus en mesure de penser. Plus capable de se détacher de toutes ses questions. Doit-elle continuer d'espérer Brittany? Doit-elle déménager? Doit-elle se détacher de Quinn pour lui laisser une chance d'être heureuse? Doit-elle au contraire s'attacher un peu plus à elle pour être sûre de finir sa vie avec quelqu'un, même si elle n'est pas l'amour de sa vie?

De toute façon, l'amour de sa vie est déjà passé, n'est ce pas? Ou bien est-il possible d'avoir deux âmes sœurs quelque part qui nous attendent? Ou bien celle qu'on croyait être notre âme sœur n'était en fait qu'une illusion parfaite? Dans ce cas elle devait continuer d'espérer avec Brittany car ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle ne pouvait pas la tromper. C'est surtout ce qu'elle ressent en étant loin d'elle qui est parlant.

Cette envie de la voir. Ce besoin de plonger dans ses yeux azurs. Cette dépendance presque instantanée qu'elle a ressentie. Ça ne trompe pas. L'idée de la perdre alors qu'elle ne fait encore pas concrètement partie de sa vie, les papillons lorsqu'elle repense à leur proximité quelques jours auparavant, la tension et l'excitation qu'elle ressent lorsqu'elle s'imagine l'embrasser, tendrement à cet endroit si particulier du cou, juste en dessous de l'oreille, cet endroit si sensible et d'une sensualité sans faille. Mon dieu qu'elle rêve de ça. Elle rêve de lui faire ressentir le grand frisson lorsque ses lèvres s'approcheraient lentement de sa peau, que son souffle caresserait son oreille et qu'elle déposerait le plus doux et le plus chaste des baisers, juste là, à cet endroit qu'elle affectionne tant. Le plus tendre baiser que la jolie blonde connaitrait, le plus sincère. Elle en rêve. Et elle n'est plus en mesure de se concentrer sur ses dossiers. Elle ne parvient plus à se mobiliser. Son être tout entier se focalise sur Brittany et la réclame. Elle a beau tout faire pour résister, elle a ce besoin irrépressible de faire voyager son âme vers les méandres de ses fantasmes, où désormais, seule Brittany demeure.

Elle pense à Quinn aussi, mais pas de cette façon. Elle pense à Quinn en se questionnant sur la meilleure façon de la rendre heureuse. Elle sait que la styliste a le béguin pour Rachel, elle peut le sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde. Quinn se ment à elle même lorsqu'elle déclare aimer Santana. Elle n'aime pas Santana. Pas comme ça. Elle s'est simplement habituée à elle et ne sait plus comment s'en défaire. Elle aimerait mais ce besoin d'elle est plus fort que tout. Pour le moment. Parce que Rachel n'a encore pas capturé son cœur complètement. Mais ça viendra. Et ce jour là, quand Quinn la laissera alors qu'elle même aura déjà décidé de tirer un trait sur les deux jeunes femmes qui occupent son esprit, elle se retrouvera seule, sans épaule pour la consoler, sans bras pour pleurer. Sans âme sœur. Seule. Triste.

Elle ne peut pas renoncer à Brittany. Elle ne veut pas avoir de regret. Elle veut la conquérir, elle veut lui faire la cour, elle veut la séduire, la faire succomber, chavirer, tomber. Elle ne renonce pas non. Elle va aller bien au delà de ses limites. Elle la veut. Et si Brittany n'est pas fermée à cette idée, elle l'aura.

Mais Santana a d'abord un énorme problème a régler. Un problème de taille : Le futur ex mari. Si il se passe quoi que se soit avant et que ça se sait, les emmerdes ne feront que commencer. Si elle abandonne son client et que ça se sait, les mêmes emmerdes. Elle a le choix : Garder son client ou l'abandonner. Dans les deux cas, Brittany et elles ne pourront pas être ensemble. Alors se pose la question suivante : Quel sera la version la plus expéditive? Le laisser tomber, qu'il se trouve un autre avocat et réengage la procédure de divorce, ou continuer a le défendre en faisant en sorte que ça aille le plus vite possible? Avec cette dernière possibilité, elle tenait les rênes, elle était maître de la situation. Ça restait la meilleure des solutions. Même si par conséquent, la côtoyer régulièrement allait être pour elle une torture.

Santana sursaute. La sonnerie du téléphone la sort de sa torpeur.

« Oui Jeffrey? »

« Mr et Mme Wilson ainsi que Kurt Hummel sont là. »

« Les deux? En même temps? »

« Il semblerait qu'ils se sont rencontrés dans l'ascenseur. Pas sûre qu'il ait résisté d'ailleurs! »

« A quoi faire? »

« Qui? »

« Jeffrey, tu me rends chèvre! Qui n'a pas résisté à quoi? »

« Aaah! Heu l'ascenseur, à leur rencontre. C'est électrique ici. Dépêches toi! »

Ensemble? Santana n'était pas préparé. Elle aurait du. C'est bien le genre de Hummel d'arriver une heure en avance. Il le fait exprès pour déstabiliser. Et il est doué pour ça. Mais du coup, Brittany doit être dans tous ses états. L'idée qu'elle soit blessée peine quelque peu Santana. Mais elle se doit de mettre son masque d'indifférence. Elle n'a pas le choix.

Elle se lève, et se dégage de son bureau, laissant apparaître un corps moulé dans un tailleur noir et blanc, juchée sur de hauts talons noirs. Elle se saisi du dossier, chausse ses lunettes de vue et prend une grande inspiration.

Le moment à la fois tant attendu et si redouté allait arriver. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Sa décision était prise.

Elle ouvre la porte de son bureau et sort pour rejoindre la salle de réunion où tous les protagonistes du drame l'attende.

Arrivée devant la salle, Santana enfile son costume d'avocate tant détesté par Brittany et fait son entrée dans l'arène.

oOoOoOoOoO

POV Brittany

Je sens que cette journée ne va pas me plaire. Je sens que rien ne va fonctionner comme je l'espérais. Comment est-il possible d'avoir autant la poisse? Tomber nez à nez avec David, dans les bureaux de celle qui occupe mes pensées depuis soixante douze heures. Celle qui m'a abandonné il y a deux soirs pour rester avec la femme avec qui elle couche. Celle qui occupe sans doute ses pensées à elle, malgré ce que Puck peut me dire.

Je dois oublier cette...Attirance. Car ça en est une. Faire une croix sur cette femme sub...

Sublime.

Mon dieu. Comment y parvenir quand je la vois arriver ainsi. Comment fait-elle pour être aussi...Les mots me manquent. Charmante, séduisante, jolie, sexy...Excitante?

Excitante oui. Je dois vraiment me ressaisir. Je dois enlever ce sourire niais de mon visage. Je dois mettre mon masque d'indifférence. Je ne dois pas me laissé perturber par cette femme à l'attrait subguguant. Je ne peux pas.

« Messieurs, Madame, bonjour! »

Elle m'a souris. Elle a insisté sur le Madame et elle m'a souris. C'était sans doute en bonne et due forme. Simplement. Rien de plus. Je n'aurais pas du lui rendre ce sourire. Le mien était niais. Elle va penser quoi maintenant?

« Comme à votre habitude Kurt, vous avez une heure d'avance! »

Son sourire est crispé.

« Et comme d'habitude, vous me prenez de court. Je vous remercie infiniment! »

« Avec plaisir Santana! Vous savez que je me fais une joie à chaque fois de vous perturber dans votre petite routine. Même si d'habitude vous en jouez plus qu'autre chose.»

« D'habitude, le dossier n'est pas aussi complexe! »

« Melle Lopez serait en train de douter? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça! Mettons nous au travail! »

Je les entends, mais je ne les écoutes pas. J'ai comme l'impression d'être une étrangère face à tout ça. C'est mon divorce mais je m'en fiche. Tout ce que je vois, c'est elle.

Elle et sa gêne. Elle n'ose pas me regarder. Elle fui mon regard alors que moi je ne cesse de la regarder. Je la cherche. Elle se refuse à moi. Frustrant.

« Brittany? » Elle me sort de mes pensées.

« Brit! Tu réponds oui! »

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de m'appeler comme ça David! Je suis là, pas la peine de crier! Quoi? »

J'étais à ce point perdue dans mes pensées?

« Madame Wilson, nous étions en train de vous demander, à votre mari ainsi qu'à vous même, si vous seriez d'accord pour un accord à l'amiable? »

Et cette voix. Comment résister à une voix aussi envoutante?

« A l'amiable? Vous n'êtes pourtant pas le genre d'avocate a invoquer un accord à l'amiable d'habitude.»

« Il faut un début à tout. »

« David en pense quoi? »

« Putain Brit, je viens de le dire, reviens parmi nous! »

« Je t'ai demandé de ne plus jamais m'appeler comme ça David. Donc si demander n'est pas assez, je vais maintenant de l'ordonner! Merde! Tu n'en as plus le droit. Seuls les gens que j'aime le peuvent. Tu n'en fais plus parti puisque tu en as baisé une autre! Pas d'accord à l'amiable! »

« C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité là! Tu baise pas avec ton Puckerman peut-être? »

« Qu..Quoi? »

« Fais pas l'innocente va! »

« Comment tu sais que...Qui t'as dit ça? »

« J'ai mes sources. »

Je n'en reviens pas. Elle a osé se servir de ça. Elle a osé m'attaquer ainsi. Je ne peux pas le croire. J'ai envie de lui hurler dessus, j'ai envie de le lui faire regretter.

Je me tourne vers elle, prête a la foudroyer. Elle est paniquée. Elle ne sait pas quoi dire, elle ne sait pas comment réagir. Je n'y crois pas.

« J'y crois pas. Vous êtes des gens d'une méchanceté sans borne! »

« Brittany asseyez vous, restez calme »

« J'en supporterais pas plus, faites ça sans moi! »

Je pars en courant. Je veux fuir au plus vite ces bureaux. Je veux la fuir elle. Surtout elle.

« Brittany attendez! »

Je la sens derrière moi. Je vais devoir lui faire fasse car l'ascenseur ne s'ouvrira pas à temps. Je suis prise au piège et je ne supporte pas ça.

« Brittany écoutez moi! »

Je ne peux pas me contenir. Je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était et la laisser impunie. Lui laisser penser que ce n'est rien.

« NON! »

« Je n'ai rien fait, croyez moi. »

« Vous êtes immorale. Je ne suis pas comme vous, j'ai des valeurs. »

« Je le sais, et je ne vous demande pas de changer, au contraire.. Je vous demande simplement de me croire. Je n'ai rien dit. Je vous jure. »

Elle s'approche de moi et me saisie le bras, provoquant une légère pression.

« Croyez moi, par pitié! »

« Il n'y a que vous qui saviez. Il n'y a que vous qui pouviez faire ça. Laissez moi. Sortez de ma vie, oubliez moi. Laissez moi partir. »

Elle se dégage de moi et me lâche. J'ai comme un pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle m'abandonne. Sa main sur moi était comme libérateur alors que ma colère m'emprisonne dans des sentiments que je déteste ressentir. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. Je ne hais point. Mais là, c'est trop.

L'ascenseur s'ouvre derrière moi, je saute sur l'occasion et m'engouffre dedans. Je veux simplement la fuir.

Mais ses dernières paroles risque de raisonner en moi pendant longtemps, comme une musique lancinante.

« Pourtant je ne veux pas vous oublier Brittany. Je ne le peux même pas! »

Son regard s'accroche au mien et je crois y lire de la tristesse. De la peur aussi.

Si elle savait le mal que ça me fait. Si elle savait...Et si seulement je pouvais moi même savoir ce qui m'arrive. Si seulement j'arrivais a mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens quand je la vois. Quand elle me touche. Quand elle me déçoit.

Si seulement.

oOoOoOoOoO

POV Santana

Je veux pleurer mais je n'y arrive pas. Je suis tellement en colère que c'est ce sentiment qui prédomine. En colère contre lui. En colère parce qu'il a tout gâché. En colère qu'elle puisse me croire responsable de ce merdier. En colère contre moi, de n'avoir pas su voir les intentions de David. Un avocat se doit de savoir contrôler son client. Je n'ai pas su. Je n'ai même rien vu. Un détective privé. On ne joue pas avec moi. On ne se joue pas de moi, ou on le regrette.

Je pense d'ailleurs que c'est le cas. Il le regrette déjà. Mais il n'est pas au bout de ses peines.

Il va perdre, lamentablement. Il va perdre parce que je vais aider Hummel a défendre Brittany. Je vais faire de Hummel mon élève et il va plumer ce connard. Je veux voir ses couilles tomber sur le sol et ramper derrière lui. Je veux le finir.

Il a fait suivre Brittany dès les premières heures. A peine avait-elle franchie le pas de la porte après l'avoir surpris en flagrant délit qu'il faisait appel à un ami détective. Il savait qu'un jour il se ferait prendre, il savait qu'un jour il aurait besoin d'une défense de fer. Il m'a appelé à peine quelques heures après aussi. Il s'était renseigné sur moi. Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir quitté plutôt que de se mettre dans ce merdier? Pourquoi? Et qu'est ce qu'elle foutait avec lui? Ils étaient tellement différents, à mille lieux l'un de l'autre. Elle douce et aimante. Lui brute et méchant. Je sais bien qu'on dit que les opposés s'attirent mais il y a une limite. Ou alors il cachait son jeu à merveille. Un manipulateur né. Il va regretter d'être né, foi de Lopez, il va regretter.

Je suis seule ce soir et c'est vraiment la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin. J'ai besoin de Quinn. J'ai besoin qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras et me calme. Mais Quinn n'est pas là. Quinn m'a envoyé un texto, elle passe sa soirée avec ''Rachel''. Il semblerait qu'elles s'entendent bien vu qu'elles sont ensemble depuis ce midi. Assez amusant lorsque l'on sait que Quinn a du mal à supporter la même personne toute une journée à ses côtés. Même avec moi parfois . Je suis heureuse pour elle, même si je préférerais quelqu'un d'autre que Berry. Je vais devoir m'y faire. Je vais devoir parler avec elle aussi tôt que possible. Nous avons des choses a mettre au clair elle et moi, des explications à nous donner. Ce que Quinn m'a dit l'autre jour m'a fait réfléchir et même si ça me fait chier de le dire, je pense qu'elle a raison. Nous n'étions que des gamins à l'époque, elle n'a peut-être pas su gérer l'évènement. Je lui en veux tellement pourtant, j'ai tant de mal à lui pardonner de m'avoir laissé seule après l'année passée ensemble. Mais pour Quinn, je dois lui parler, au moins essayer, au moins faire un effort. Je n'aurai rien à me reprocher au moins. Et Quinn non plus.

Je suis inquiète cela dit car un orage violent s'abat sur Los Angeles ce soir, j'espère simplement qu'elles sont à l'abri, bien au chaud et en sécurité.

J'aime quand il peut. J'aime être blottie sur mon canapé avec Djeko, sous une couverture, tous les deux. Entendre le son de l'orage résonner. Voir ces éclairs foudroyants illuminer la nuit. Le bruit de la pluie tombant sur le toit. Ce temps a un effet apaisant sur moi. C'est un moment où seul le repos est de rigueur. Dans ces moments là, je peux m'endormir au son de l'orage, comme sous l'effet d'une berceuse. Apaisée. Ma tête posée sur le flanc de Djeko. Je veux dormir. Juste dormir et oublier.

Mais la sonnerie de mon téléphone me sort de cet état.

Puck.

Je laisse sonner. Pas l'envie. Pas le courage. Pas la force surtout de supporter ses reproches, ni de me défendre.

Il laissera un message...

Je retourne me laisser bercer par l'orage, attendant le bip sonore me signalant que la colère de Puck est désormais disponible sur mon répondeur. Je me sens prête à m'endormir. J'en ai tellement besoin. Le message attendra.

oOoOoOoOoO

POV inconnu

Elle se réveille en sursaut. Cherchant d'où vient le bruit qui vient de raisonner et qui l'a réveillé. Elle regarde partout autour d'elle. Il fait jour dehors. Le soleil illumine la pièce. Il n'y a personne. Pas même le chien. Elle se lève, bien décidé a comprendre.

Elle fait le tour de toutes les pièces, personne. Pas même Quinn. Elle a découché cette nuit. Santana souris à cette idée.

L'absence de Djeko au contraire l'inquiète. Elle retourne dans le salon et voit la porte donnant sur la terrasse entre ouverte. Il a du sortir en douce pour son footing quotidien, perdant patience a attendre Santana. Ça n'est pourtant pas le genre de Djeko.

Elle sort sur la terrasse et reste stupéfaite.

Brittany. Elle est là, sous ses yeux, accoudée à la rambarde de la terrasse en bois. Djeko à ses pieds, veillant sur elle.

« Brittany »

La jeune femme se retourne, un sourire sur le visage.

« Bonjour vous. Bien dormi? »

« Ou...Oui. »

« J'ai fait sortir le chien, j'espère que tu m'en veux pas. Il m'a vu et voulait absolument sortir alors je me suis permise, comme tu avais l'air de si bien dormir. »

Santana se sent perdue. Brittany est là sous ses yeux, de bonne humeur, enjouée et sans colère envers elle. Le contraire d'hier. Elle ne peut y croire vraiment.

« Depuis quand tu me tutoie? »

« Depuis que tu n'es plus l'avocate de mon cher mari. »

« T'es au courant? »

« Je sais tout. »

« Tout? »

« Oui...Tout. Je sais que tu as envie de moi par exemple. Là maintenant. »

Brittany s'approche lentement de Santana. Celle-ci déglutie difficilement. Elle ne réalise pas ce qu'il se passe.

« Je sais que tu ne me laisse pas indifférente non plus. Je dois bien l'avouer. »

Elle continue de s'approcher jusqu'à ne plus être qu'à quelques centimètres de la latina.

« Et je sais que je vais t'embrasser aussi »

_Toc toc toc_

Santana et Djeko se réveillent en sursaut. Il aboie.

« Djeko tais toi! » lui ordonne la latine.

Santana ne comprend pas. Il fait nuit dehors. L'orage gronde toujours. La pluie ne cesse de fouetter les fenêtres.

Santana vient de rêver. Un simple rêve. Un rêve stopper par un abruti qui tambourine à sa porte, en plein milieu de la nuit, sous une pluie battante.

Elle se lève, bien décidé a passer ses nerfs sur son visiteur. Sauf si c'est Quinn qui a oublié ses clés.

_Toc Toc Toc_

« Grrrrrr! Oui c'est bon j'arrive! Mierda! »

Elle ouvre la porte doucement mais c'est sans compter sur le vent qui vient l'ouvrir en grand repoussant Santana en arrière. La pluie fouette son visage. Un vrai temps de chien dehors.

« oooooh mierda! C'est quoi ce bordel? »

Santana se ressaisie.

Le spectacle qui s'offre à elle la bouleverse instantanément.

Est-elle en train de rêver de nouveau? Est-ce bien réel?

Elle se tient là devant elle. Elle a le visage ravagé par les larmes. Elle est trempée jusqu'à l'os. Et ce regard. Il est nouveau. Santana , ne l'avait encore pas vu et il lui plaît. Elle y voit un sentiment qu'elle partage avec la jeune femme.

« Brittany? »

« Je peux entrer? »

« Oui oui oui, bien évidemment! Rentres vite! »

« Merci! »

« Tu es folle de sortir par ce temps. Qu'est ce qui t'as pris? »

« On se tutoie maintenant? »

Santana souris. Elle a comme une impression de déjà vu.

« Oui, depuis que j'ai laissé tomber ton connard de mari. »

« Il paraît oui... »

« Pourquoi tu es là? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je le voulais. »

« Par un temps pareil c'est de l'inconscience et de la folie »

Brittany ne cesse de fixer Santana, elle laisse transparaître tout son désir à travers son regard. Un désir dévorant.

« De la pure folie oui... » Elle prend une grande inspiration avant de se jeter sur Santana

« Mais c'est toi qui me rend folle. »

Elle colle ses lèvres à celles de Santana, dans un baiser passionné et remplie d'ivresse. Leur deux corps parlent pour elles. Les mains ne savent pas où se poser. Les gestes sont précipités et imprécis. Les langues se battent pour dominer. Elles se laissent aller complètement, prises par la fougue du moment. Santana cherche la peau de Brittany, elle veut la toucher, partout. Elle la veut plus que tout. Sa main remonte le long du dos de la blonde, avant de venir caresser furtivement le sein droit. Ce geste, aussi furtif soit-il arrête cet instant magique. Brittany se recule. Santana panique. Elles se regardent, pétrifiées par l'instant, à bout de souffle.

« Je..Je suis désolée Santana. Je peux pas...Désolée. »

« Non... »

Mais elle est déjà partie. Santana est sonnée. Sonnée par le geste entreprenant de la jeune femme, sonnée par le baiser et sonner par le départ. Elle met donc plusieurs secondes avant de se précipiter dehors, pieds nus, prête a la rattraper. Le vent manque de la faire tomber à plusieurs reprises. Elle ne veut pas la voir partir. Elle ne veut pas la laisser s'échapper, la laisser fuir. Elles doivent en discuter mais pas se fuir.

« Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit! »

Mais la voiture a déjà démarrée.

Santana reste planter là, Djeko à ses pieds, comme pour veiller sur elle. Et elle se met à pleurer. Déchirée par cette fuite mais si heureuse du baiser.

Elle rentre, penaude, dégoulinant par terre jusqu'au canapé où elle se laisse tomber. Elle a du mal a réaliser que Brittany, cette jeune femme si timide en apparence et mariée de surcroît, vient de l'embrasser fougueusement et passionnément. Un baiser digne d'un roman d'amour à l'eau de rose. Un baiser. Elle n'oublie pas non plus qu'elle s'est enfuie, mettant un terme à ce baiser, comme choquée par la situation. Comme si elle regrettait. Cette idée laisse un goût amer à Santana. Elle ne regrette pas elle. Elle sait maintenant, elle en est intimement convaincue, qu'elle ne doit pas abandonner. Ce qu'elle vient de ressentir ne lui était définitivement jamais arrivé. Jamais. Un feu prenant possession de son corps, si rapidement, si intensément, jamais. Pas même avec Lisa. Jamais.

Pourquoi a t-elle fait ça? Pourquoi passer de la colère à cette fougue, à ce désir dévorant? Comment l'expliquer?

Elle se souvient alors du coup de fil de Puck de tout à l'heure et fait le rapprochement. Elle part à la recherche de son portable et le trouve finalement cacher sous un coussin du canapé. Elle compose le numéro de sa messagerie et attend patiemment d'entendre la voix de Noah.

« San, putain tu fais chier de pas répondre, j'ai pas l'intention de t'engueuler vu que je sais que c'est pas toi! Et Brit aussi le sait. Elle est partie en trombe quand Hummel est passé la voir à l'appart. Il lui a tout expliqué San. Elle est en route pour chez toi là. Elle n'a rien dit mais je le sais. C'est tellement évident vous deux que j'ai pas besoin qu'elle me le dise. Donc voilà, c'était pour te prévenir qu'elle arrive. Mais bon si t'es surprise c'est encore mieux, c'est tellement bon de te voir prise de court. Et là, vu son regard, je pense que tu vas vraiment être prise de court. Enfin bref, tu me raconteras. J'ai des choses à te dire moi aussi. Bye »

Santana souris. Même lui le sais. Lui aussi a vu que Brittany était faite pour elle. Cette idée la conforte dans ses intentions. Plus que jamais.

Son téléphone sonne à nouveau. C'est Quinn!

« Hello Quinnie! Alors, Berry t'en fais voir de toutes les couleurs? »

« San, c'est pas Quinn, c'est Rachel...»


	6. Il faut qu'on parle

_Désolée pour l'attente mais cette fois je prends mon temps. Cette histoire est beaucoup plus compliquée a écrire que la 1ere car les personnages ne sont prédéfinis par Glee. Il y a un passé qui n'est pas commun à Glee. Tout ou presque fait appel à mon imagination._

_Merci encore de me lire._

_Enjoy It_

**Chapitre 5 : Il faut qu'on parle...**

Si l'orage gronde dehors, ce n'est rien à côté de ce qu'il se passe dans cette voiture. Les effusions de voix ne trompent pas. C'est bien à une dispute que nous sommes en train d'assister.

Quelque chose me dit qu'elle n'a aucune raison d'être et que demain matin des regrets se feront ressentir. En attendant, il faut se rendre à l'évidence, l'ambiance n'est pas au beau fixe.

« Rachel, donnes moi ce téléphone putain ! »

« Pas tant que tu ne te seras pas calmé! »

« Donnes moi ce téléphone S'IL TE PLAIT! »

« Pourquoi tu veux absolument l'appeler? »

« Parce que je ne peux pas découcher! »

« Donc t'es pas bien avec moi! »

« Tu ne préfère pas savoir! »

« Oh que si, au moins je saurais si je perds mon temps ou pas! »

« Je...Je veux rentrer chez nous. Je ne veux pas rester avec toi, D..Désolée mais c'est comme si je la trompais! »

« Tu délire complètement! Elle te t'aime même pas. »

« Siiiii! Si elle m'aime, tu dis que des conneries Rachel! »

« Toi tu es ridicule Quinn. »

« Ridicule? Moi? Au moins j'ai toujours été là pour elle moi! »

« Ça c'était petit ... »

« Excuses moi. »

« Je vais l'appeler pour toi, t'es pas en état. »

« Rach... »

« ... »

« San, c'est pas Quinn, c'est Rachel »

Santana blêmit instantanément. Elle est prise de panique. L'idée qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à sa meilleure amie la panique totalement.

Elle tombe sur le canapé, ses jambes ne la tenant plus.

« Oh mon dieu... Qu..qu'est ce qu'elle a ? »

« T'inquiète, rien de grave. Elle a beaucoup trop bu et elle est incapable de rentrer seule en voiture. »

Le cœur de Santana reprend aussitôt un rythme normal. Son souffle est moins court. Elle se rend compte qu'en une fraction de seconde, elle a imaginé perdre Quinn et cette idée lui est juste insupportable, elle ne pourrait pas survivre à ça une deuxième fois. Elle en serait tout bonnement incapable.

« Pourquoi tu ne la garde la avec toi à ton hôtel? »

« Je peux pas, elle veut pas. On est dans la voiture devant le restaurant et elle refuse de rentrer avec moi, elle veut rentrer chez vous, mais elle peut pas conduire!»

« Elle est toujours grognons quand elle a trop bu. »

« Ça, j'avais remarqué, merci. »

« Ouch, elle a été à ce point grognon? »

« A ce stade c'est plus être grognon. »

« Ok, je vois. »

« Tu viens la chercher oui ou non? »

Le ton de Rachel tire légèrement sur l'impatience, voir même sur la colère.

« Ola, du calme Rach! »

« Rach? »

« Oh ta gueule Berry. Une fois que j'aurais ramené Q en vie chez nous, tu n'existes plus à mes yeux. »

« Pourtant va falloir qu'on parle. »

« Ben pas maintenant. »

« Et pourquoi pas? Le temps que l'orage passe.. »

« Je préfère encore prendre ma bagnole et prendre le risque de me tuer. »

« A ce point? »

« Tu crois que je vais oublier comme ça? »

« Non mais on peut au moins en parler. »

« Ben pas maintenant, pas quand tu es saoule toi aussi. Pas au téléphone. »

« Alors quand? »

« J'ai d'autres priorités avant »

« T'es toujours aussi chiante Santana »

« Quel restaurant? »

« Le Quinze! »

« J'arrive. »

Rachel raccroche puis tend le téléphone à Quinn.

« Elle arrive. »

« Je t'avais bien dit qu'elle.. »

« Tais toi Quinn. Je préfère qu'on arrête de parler pour ce soir. Tu n'es pas en état. Dors un peu. »

Santana raccroche et se pose quelques secondes. Il y a cinq minutes elle embrassait fougueusement Brittany et maintenant elle est prise de panique a l'idée qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Quinn. Elle est aussi pétrifiée à l'idée de devoir parler avec Rachel. A l'idée de parler de Lisa.

Lisa, comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ne serait ce que l'espace de quelques minutes. Comment avait-elle pu se dire qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti pareille émotion avec Lisa. C'était faux, parce qu'elle aimait Lisa plus que tout. Elle l'avait aimé de tout son être. Plus fort que tout. Elle ne pouvait pas renier ce passé. Elle ne pouvait pas mettre Lisa de côté. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne le devait pas.

Elle prit le temps d'enfiler un bas de survêtement gris, un pull à capuche de la même couleur et une paire de baskets. Elle attrapa ses clés de voiture, pris son Iphone, ses papiers et s'engouffra dans le garage par la porte de service de la cuisine.

Elle alluma le contact de son 4X4, ouvrit la porte automatisée du garage et parti pour le centre ville, à la recherche de sa meilleure amie.

La visibilité était médiocre mais fort heureusement, seule Santana était assez folle pour prendre le volant par un temps pareil. Elle était plutôt saine d'esprit habituellement mais l'idée de laisser une Quinn complètement bourrée avec Rachel ne l'enchantait encore moins que de conduire sous un tel orage.

Quinn n'est pas de bonne compagnie quand elle a trop bu, elle est énervée, elle crie beaucoup, elle est à fleur de peau, prête à pleurer comme une madeleine. Et la laisser dans un tel état avec la femme qui lui plaît, c'est la plonger dans un échec cuisant.

Santana se souvient de leur première cuite ensemble. Mémorable.

_Flashback_

_Il y a huit ans..._

Santana avait rencontré Quinn quatre mois auparavant. Elles étaient déjà devenues très complices et inséparables. La latina avait invité la jolie blonde a sortir pour une nuit endiablée dont elles se souviendraient toute leur vie. Elles devaient fêter ensemble la première collection que la jeune styliste venait d'achever.

Elles s'étaient d'abord rendues dans un grand restaurant, le ''Quinze''. Il venait à peine d'ouvrir ses portes et l'endroit avait subjugué Santana. La décoration était entièrement noire et rose fuchsia. Un paradis sur terre. Un paradis à la fois baroque, chic et moderne.

Une cuisine multi-culturelle à vous faire fondre le palais. Elle voulait y emmener Quinn pour lui montrer son attachement et sa fierté. Parce que oui, elle était fière de cette fille. Elle ne la connaissait que depuis peu mais elle avait trouvé en elle un alter égo. Quelqu'un pour la comprendre, pour la rassurer, pour la faire se sentir mieux. Depuis qu'elle la connaissait elle retrouvait peu à peu le sourire et l'envie de faire plaisir. Et ce soir là, elle avait vraiment envie de faire plaisir à la styliste. Après des échanges de regards langoureux et une séance de flirt non dissimulée, elles étaient parties du restaurant, en ayant déjà bu plus que de raison.

Elles étaient ensuite allée boire un verre dans un bar branché de L.A. Quinn en était ressortie sans avoir presque rien bu alors que Santana elle, avait profité de l'open bar pour se lâcher sur la boisson. Elles avaient encore flirté, s'étaient embrassées sous les regards envieux des hommes présents et elles étaient parties ensuite à une heure du matin.

Puis lorsqu'elles s'étaient retrouvées en boîte s'était l'inverse qui était arrivé.

Quinn ne supportant pas de voir Santana flirter avec toutes les filles venant se coller à elle, elle avait abusé de la boisson. Un peu trop puisque d'un seul coup elle s'était dirigé vers la latina, l'avait empoigné par le fin tissu de sa robe et l'avait entraîné dans les toilettes de la boîte.

Santana avait espéré se faire prendre là, fougueusement et follement mais il n'en fut rien. Bien au contraire.

Quinn était entrée dans une rage folle. Déblatérant des paroles incompréhensibles. Elle était en colère contre Santana. Elle lui en voulait de flirter sous son nez. Elles étaient sorties ensemble, pour une soirée ensemble et avait eu l'intention de passer la nuit avec la brune, aucune autre.

« Tu étais censée être à moi San ce soir, juste à moi. »

« Je suis désolée. Je ne pensais pas que...On en a jamais parlé. »

« JE SAIS! »

« Pourquoi tu cries? »

« Parce que je suis en colère, en colère que tu sois aveugle à ce point! »

« Aveugle sur quoi? »

« Qu'on est bien ensemble! »

Mais Santana n'avait pas su quoi répondre.

Quinn continuait de lui crier dessus, faisant des gestes avec ses mains qui partaient dans tous les sens, sans se rendre compte que la latina était en larmes. Ce n'est qu'au bout de cinq bonnes minutes qu'elle s'était enfin calmée. Elle prit alors conscience que Santana était adossée au mur, recroquevillée sur elle même, en train de chialer comme une gamine. C'était ça l'effet de l'alcool sur Santana: des larmes à n'en plus finir.

Ses larmes avaient stoppé la colère de Quinn aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Dans un premier temps, elle n'avait pas su comment réagir, et puis sa tendresse pour la brune avait prit le dessus et elle s'était accroupie en face d'elle, lui prenant les mains. On ne sait pas si c'était par l'envie d'un contact ou pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre...

« San, bébé, qu'est ce qui spasse? »

« Rien, j'en sais rien. » avait-elle réussi a dire entre deux sanglots.

« Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi? »

« N..Non, je veux aller chez toi. Jsuis bien chez toi. »

« Ok alors on va chez moi. »

« Tu me crieras plus dessus ok? »

« Je te le promet »

Elles étaient reparties de là en taxi, en direction de la maison de la plage. Santana avait posé sa tête sur les genoux de Quinn et celle-ci lui caressait les cheveux. Cet instant les avait rapproché. Des choses avaient été dites. Elles étaient plus que jamais attachées l'une à l'autre, sans trop comprendre pourquoi, ni quoi exactement. Mais c'était un fait indéniable.

C'est depuis ce jour là que l'ambiguïté était née. Une Quinn accrochée mais une Santana libre, ne prenant pas conscience réellement des sentiments de la blonde. Et leurs disputes récurrentes n'avaient pas arrangé les choses. Entre elles était né le jeu du ''fuis moi je te suis, suis moi je te fuis''.

Le départ de Quinn pour New-York avait laissé des traces sur Santana mais elle ne voulait rien montrer. Alors que Quinn n'attendait que ça. Alors s'était instaurée entre elles une sorte de règle. Dès qu'elles étaient dans la même ville, elles se consacraient l'une à l'autre uniquement et exclusivement. Et dès qu'elles étaient séparées, chacune pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Mais ce que Santana ne savait pas et ne saurait peut-être jamais, c'est que Quinn n'avait jamais eu personne d'autre en dehors de Santana, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit à sa meilleure amie. Il était clair depuis longtemps que Quinn avait des sentiments pour elle, des sentiments qu'elle n'avait jamais osé définir, par peur de tout perdre.

_Retour au présent_

POV Santana

J'arrive devant le restaurant, après une heure de route. L'idée de devoir refaire le chemin inverse m'exaspère au plus haut point, je ne m'en sens pas capable, c'est au delà de mes forces.

Je me gare derrière la voiture de Quinn, la seule encore stationnée d'ailleurs. Je fais des appels de phares mais personne ne sort. Elles pensent vraiment que je vais aller les chercher? Qu'elles crèvent. J'attendrais.

Mais elles ne viennent toujours pas. Putain de bordel de merde!

Je sors en trombe de la voiture, ne cherchant même pas à me protéger de la pluie, c'est inutile, c'est surtout peine perdue.

Portière fermée à clé. Je tape à la vitre passager, et j'aperçois le visage endormi de Berry. Endormies, elles étaient endormies. Elle me regarde, l'air ahuri.

« Tu compte m'ouvrir ou me laisser fondre sous la pluie Berry? »

J'entends le bruit de la décentralisation des portes.

Je me jette sur la banquette arrière.

« Bordel, vous dormiez! Pendant que je me fais chier a faire une heure de route pour vous récupérer, vous dormez! Si j'avais su je vous aurais laissé pourrir ici! Mierda! »

« Tu voulais qu'on fasse quoi d'autre Latina de mes deux? »

Quinn était en colère, normal dans son état.

« Je ne relèverais pas, je vais mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool ! »

« Je suis vraiment en colère contre toi San, vraiment beaucoup, très beaucoup! »

Le visage de Rachel blêmit.

« Tu sais quelque chose là dessus Berry? »

« Ooooooh oui! Elle te déteste d'en aimer une autre qu'elle! Je suis bel et bien au courant, bien assez! »

« Putain Q, tu fais chier! Je croyais que c'était clair? »

« Ben non, ça l'est pas! »

« Je t'ai pas sonné Berry! »

« Elle est à peine capable de parler, je t'explique à sa place c'est tout. »

C'est la nuit la plus longue que j'ai jamais passé. En dehors de celles où j'ai pleuré Lisa.

« Bon...Tu es à quel hôtel? »

« Le Palacio »

« Je te ramène et je rentres avec elle. Quinn, on laisse ta bagnole ici, on viendra la récupérer demain matin, si elle est encore là. »

« Et pourquoi on fait pas l'inverse? »

« Je ne répondrais même pas à cette question qui est d'une stupidité sans nom. »

« C'est toi qui est stupide San! »

« C'est ça oui, et toi tu es bourrée! »

« Oui mais moi au moins, je fais face à mes sentiments! »

« C'est ça, devant la femme que tu étais censée séduire aujourd'hui. Logique! Tais toi va, ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde. »

« T'es trop méchante San, trop méchante! Brittany le verra bien un jour! »

Je laisse tomber, je sais que c'est simplement l'alcool qui parle pour elle. Même si il y a un peu de vrai dans ce qu'elle dit.

Je raccompagne donc Rachel à son hôtel. J'ai presque de la peine à la voir aussi dépitée par la pâle version de Quinn à laquelle elle a eu droit ce soir. Sans aucun doute en contraste total avec la Quinn de ce midi et cette après-midi. Mais j'ai seulement dit presque. Parce que c'est Rachel et que je n' éprouve aucune sympathie pour elle.

Quinn et moi arrivons à trois heures du matin à la villa. Je suis dans un état de fatigue tel que je ne prends même pas la peine de me déshabiller après avoir mis la ptite blonde au lit, dans son plus simple appareil. J'ai presque eu envie d'elle en la voyant ainsi. Presque parce que trop crevée. Mais il est certain que je ne suis pas guérie d'elle. Quinn fait partie de ma vie depuis tellement longtemps que je ne sais pas me défaire d'elle. Et puis ses sentiments me bouleversent. Je ne les comprends pas. Je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre.

Lisa, Brittany et Quinn...Dans quelle merde émotionnelle je me suis mise?

POV Quinn

_Le lendemain matin_

Ma tête me fait mal. Je sais à l'instant même où je me réveille, avant même d'ouvrir un œil que j'ai une gueule de bois sans précédent. Je sais aussi que par conséquent, j'ai tout gâché avec Rachel. Parce que quand je suis saoule, je gâche tout. J'ai du me mettre en colère. Et j'ai du parler de Santana plus que de raison. J'ai honte avant même d'en avoir la confirmation.

J'ouvre un œil. Celui-ci a du mal à s'habituer à la lumière du jour. Je tente de me concentrer et ouvre le second. Le fait d'être à la villa ne me signifie rien de bon. Si j'ai obligé San a venir me chercher, j'ai du aussi lui dire des horreurs. Elle a l'habitude et ne m'en tient jamais rigueur, mais quand même, je n'ai pas le droit.

J'ai du tailler en pièces Rachel et Santana dans la même soirée. Ma vie est fichue.

Je me rend vite compte que je suis nue. Et c'est étrange que je sois seule.

Santana m'a résisté. Soit j'ai dit des choses horribles au point de la vexer, soit je ne lui plais plus.

« Si jamais tu te demande pourquoi tu es nue et pourquoi je ne suis pas dans ton lit, saches simplement que j'étais épuisée. »

Comment elle fait? Comment devine t-elle mes pensées.

Santana se tient sur le pas de ma porte, une tasse de café fumante dans sa main.

« Comment tu fais? »

« Pour? »

« Savoir que je me posais cette question! »

« Ben, tu es là en train de te mater à poil, et de faire le tour du lit avec tes yeux à moitié réveillés ou à moitié endormis, comme tu veux, pour voir si il y a quelqu'un. Et comme habituellement quand tu bois je te déshabille et te saute dessus la seconde d'après, là tu te demande pourquoi tu es seule. Je te connais, c'est tout. »

« Je ne me souviens de rien San. »

« Il vaut sans doute mieux. »

« C'est si grave que ça? »

« Va falloir que tu parles à Rachel ma vieille. »

Là je me sens vraiment défaillir. J'ai du tout gâcher.

« A ce point? »

« Elle avait l'air vexée que tu lui parles de moi toute la soirée... »

« Oh mon dieu! »

Je ne peux réprimer un haut le cœur.

« Je sais Q, je sais. »

« Et j'ose te demander pourquoi tu es épuisée San? »

« Parce qu'il a fallu que je vienne te chercher sous une pluie torrentielle devant le restaurant, en pleine nuit. Alors que j'avais à peine repris mes esprit après mon baiser avec Brittany! »

« Ton quoi? »

« Mon baiser »

« Tu veux me raconter? »

« Oh mais avec plaisir Q, de toutes façons, toi et moi il faut qu'on parle. »

« Je dois avoir peur? »

« Non. Parce que je tiens à toi et que je ne te veux aucun mal. Mais avant, tu vas prendre une douche, t'habiller et cacher ce corps donc je raffole et déjeuner avec moi. Après on ira chercher ta voiture restée sur place et on en profitera pour discuter. Ensuite tu ira voir Rachel parce que tu dois parler avec elle aussi. »

« J'imagine que je n'ai plus qu'à obéir à Santana, la donneuse d'ordres? »

« C'est un ptit peu l'idée oui. » me dit-elle en souriant. Son sourire me rassure. Elle ne m'en veut pas. Elle veut juste prendre soin de moi.

« Tu l'as embrassé sérieux? »

« Va te cacher d'abord! »

Je lui fais toujours de l'effet. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. J'ai vu son désir pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois en penser. Vais-je vraiment passer ma vie à être paumée?

Le déjeuner se passe dans le silence. Elle ne veut pas discuter maintenant, elle veut que je prenne mon temps pour retrouver toutes mes idées et peut-être me souvenir d'hier soir. Nos regards se croisent à de nombreuses reprises. En fait, elle ne me quitte pas des yeux et j'en suis troublée.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça depuis le début du repas, Lopez? »

« Parce que j'essaie de comprendre. »

« Comprendre quoi? »

« Ce que je ressens vraiment pour toi Fabray. »

« Et donc? »

« Ben je cherches encore... »

« Tu n'as même pas une ptite idée? »

« Si... »

J'attends patiemment, la réponse ne tardera pas à arriver.

« Je crois qu'on s'aime toi et moi. Je crois qu'on est prise dans un truc dont on ne peut sortir qu'en étant avec une autre. »

« Donc on ne peut pas être ensemble? »

« Tu plaisante j'espère Q? »

« Quoi? »

« Bien sure qu'on ne peut pas être ensemble! On ne se supporte pas plus de quelques jours d'affilés. On s'aime mais en même temps on ne sait pas cohabiter. »

« Parce qu'on a jamais vraiment essayé »

« Mais si on a essayé! Quinn vois la réalité en face s'il te plaît. Si il n'y avait pas eu le sexe entre nous , qui est majestueux soit dit en passant, on ne serait que de simple amies qui ne se verraient que de temps en temps. »

« Tu n'as pas tort. Mais pourtant, nous sommes bien plus que des amies, vois aussi la réalité en face. Tu est prête à tout pour moi! Avoues! »

« C'est vrai. Je t'aime et je ne le nies pas. Mais je ne nies pas non plus qu'on est incapable de vivre ensemble. On s'aime plus que des amies, mais moins que des âmes sœurs. C'est mon avis. »

« Alors on fait quoi? »

« On tente de les trouver ..Ou du moins, on tente de les récupérer. »

« Je croyais que tu l'avais embrassé? »

« Oui, mais elle s'est enfuie ensuite. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

« C'est ça rigole..T'es qu'une vilaine fille! Moi au moins je ne lui ai pas parlé de toi toute la soirée! »

Elle marque un point. Ça me coupe mon envie de rire immédiatement.

« Elle a sans doute eu peur... »

« Pourtant elle est venue jusque ici pour ça. C'est elle qui m'a embrassé. C'est elle qui a glissé sa langue dans ma bouche. C'est elle qui s'est collée à moi. C'est aussi elle qui est partie en courant. »

« Elle a eu peur. Elle n'a pas l'habitude c'est tout. Tu dois lui parler. »

« Oui mais moi aussi j'ai peur. Elle n'est pas la seule. »

« T'as peur de quoi toi la grande séductrice? »

« De rien, laisses tomber! Dépêche toi de manger. Je fini de me préparer et on y va. »

« San... »

« Laisses tomber ok? » Son ton est dur et sans équivoque.

Elle s'en va sans me laisser le temps de répondre. Je ne vais pas la forcer, ça ne sert à rien Elle a peur de quoi? Je comprends pas, elle n'a jamais peur de rien.

Le trajet se passe dans un silence tendu. Elle redoute que je remette sa peur sur le tapis. Mais je n'en ferais rien, je ne veux pas la brusquer, je ne veux pas la fâcher et par dessus tout, je ne veux pas perdre sa confiance.

« San, rassures toi, je ne vais pas te reparler de ça. Je sais que ça ne sert à rien... »

« Merci... »

« Parles moi plutôt de ce que j'ai fait hier soir... »

« Ma pauvre..Berry était remontée contre toi car il semblerait que tu lui ai avoué être amoureuse de moi. »

« C'est pas vrai? »

« Ben écoute, c'est ce qu'elle a dit. »

« Jsuis vraiment conne moi. »

« Un peu... »

Je lui donne une tape sur le bras en guise de réprimande.

« Aiiiiiiie! T'es folle Fabray! »

« Je veux du soutient pas que tu me rabaisse plus bas que je ne le suis! »

« Ouai mais en même temps, tu sais que tu ne dois pas boire... »

« Je me suis pas rendu compte. »

« Ben ne viens pas te plaindre maintenant, et vas réparer tes conneries! »

« Et toi tu vas faire quoi? »

« Je vais aller chez Noah. Il voulait qu'on parle et avec un peu de chance je parlerais aussi avec Brittany. »

« Tu as peur de quoi San sérieux? »

« Tu ne tiens pas ta parole Q. »

« Je m'inquiète juste pour toi c'est tout. »

« Je crois que la seule personne capable de me comprendre en ce moment c'est Noah. Je suis désolée ma belle. »

Elle me regarde tendrement avec aussi l'espoir que je laisse tomber. Elle me supplie presque. Je sais qu'elle pense à Lisa en ce moment. Je sais qu'elle culpabilise, je le vois dans ses yeux qui sont empreints d'une tristesse a me fendre le cœur. Cette fille mérite tellement d'être heureuse, si seulement elle pouvait en prendre conscience.

« Voilà Madame, tu es arrivée à bon port. Ta voiture est encore en un seul morceaux. »

« Merci San, merci d'être toujours là pour moi. »

« Des fois je me demande comment tu fais pour survivre sans moi à New-York.. »

« Je suis sage à New-York, c'est pour ça! »

Elle me fait un sourire qui me réchauffe le cœur. Elle a ce don avec moi. Elle est capable de me rassurer instantanément.

« Rachel est au Palacio! »

« Merci! »

« De rien! »

« Bon courage avec ta blonde.. »

« Bon courage avec Berry et crois moi tu vas en avoir besoin. Si elle est en colère, elle sera impitoyable. »

« Je te remercie de me rassurer. »

« Mieux vaut que tu sois prévenue et préparée. »

« Tu me promets que toi aussi tu parleras avec elle un de ces jours? »

« Je te le promet. On a pas le choix de toutes façons. »

« Merci San! »

« Je ne le fais pas que pour toi et surtout, ne compte pas sur moi pour qu'on redevienne amies elle et moi. »

« Au moins tu fais l'effort et j'apprécie »

« Vas vite la rejoindre... »

Elle me fait un clin d'œil à travers la vitre ouverte et s'en va prudemment.

Comment aborder ce problème, comment faire pour qu'elle accepte de me parler. Comment rattraper mes erreurs et comment me faire pardonner pour la soirée complètement ratée qu'elle a subit par ma faute? Je n'ai qu'une envie en cet instant, fuir. Fuir le plus loin possible et l'oublier. Quitter ce couloir, quitter cette porte où elle se tient juste derrière et éviter la confrontation. Je n'ai jamais été douée pour ça et j'ai toujours fait en sorte de les éviter. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je me suis retrouvée à New-York. Je ne supportais plus les conflits avec Santana mais en même temps je ne supportais pas l'idée que l'on se sépare pour de bon. Je ne voulais pas aborder les sentiments avec elle alors j'ai choisi de fuir. J'ai choisi le rôle de Sex friends, toujours mieux que de n'être qu'une ex parmi les autres.

Mais aujourd'hui, je dois prendre mes responsabilités et aller de l'avant. Aujourd'hui, je dois assumer ce que j'éprouve, assumer le conflit intérieur qui me gagne depuis plusieurs jours et faire face à tout ça. Si il n'y avait pas eu Brittany, je crois que j'aurais fui et je me serais retrouvé dans le lit de Santana ce soir, j'aurais choisi la solution de facilité et me serais tournée vers elle. Mais aujourd'hui, Santana a le coeur pris et moi je dois vivre ma vie pour moi. Et Rachel en fait partie, je le sais, je le ressens au plus profond de moi.

Surtout, rester calme, garder la confiance que j'ai en moi, parler avec mon cœur et surtout, surtout, lui faire des excuses sincères et efficaces.

« Quinn? »

J'ai vraiment l'air maline moi maintenant.

Je me retourne vers la voix qui vient de se faire entendre, pétrifiée à l'idée qu'elle me regarde depuis longtemps. De quoi j'ai l'air à tergiverser devant une porte et à me parler à moi même?

« Rachel... »

Je me retourne et je crois défaillir face à elle. Il y a une telle innocence qui se dégage d'elle, une telle douceur que je me demande comment j'ai pu lui faire subir pareille humiliation i peine quelques heures de cela.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là? »

Bonne question, tout d'un coup, c'est comme si j'avais oublié la raison de ma venue ici.

« Heu... »

Elle me contourne et actionne l'ouverture de la porte de sa chambre sans me quitter des yeux.

« Mais encore? »

J'ai envie de détourner le regard, de honte, mais elle me captive. Elle me rassure. En même temps, elle me rappelle à quel point j'ai été misérable.

« Désolée, c'était pas une bonne idée Rachel. »

La fuite.

« Alors tu fuis c'est ça? Tu ne vas même pas me donner une explication? »

Je m'arrête. Sa voix est emplie de tristesse et de déception. Elle ne comprend pas que je veux la fuir pour son bien.

« J'ai honte Rachel, tu comprends ça? Et je me dis que je ne mérite pas que tu m'écoutes. Je ne te mérite pas.»

« Ça c'est à moi d'en décider Quinn. Je peux écouter. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais je peux. Après la journée d'hier qu'on a passé ensemble, je peux faire cet effort. »

« Donc tu crois qu'il faut qu'on parle? »

« Et toi? »

« J'en suis sûre. »

« Alors je t'en prie, entres... »

POV Santana

Je me demande vraiment où toutes ces histoires vont nous mener. Que ce soit pour Quinn ou pour moi. Ne pas savoir me paralyse. Ne pas savoir me fait une peur bleue. Moi, Santana Lopez, j'ai peur de l'avenir. J'ai peur parce que pour la première fois en douze ans, j'ai la crainte de perdre quelqu'un que j'aime. Parce que aimer, c'est souffrir un jour ou l'autre.

Et il y a douze ans j'ai vécu cet enfer là.

Mais il y a douze ans je n'étais pas préparé à ça. Aujourd'hui, j'ai douze ans de vécu derrière moi. Douze ans de préparation derrière moi.

Il y a douze ans je n'étais pas la même. Pas vraiment en tout cas.

Rachel non plus n'était pas la même il y a douze ans. La Rachel que je connaissais n'aurait sans doutes pas voulu parler avec Quinn ce matin. Elle aurait laissé passer plusieurs jours, préférant bouder avant, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre son erreur. Mais qu'était devenue la Rachel d' il y a douze ans? Qu'elle était la Rachel d'aujourd'hui? Mon intuition me dit qu'elle a changé. Tout le monde change et évolue avec le temps. Nous grandissons et au fur et à mesure de ce processus, nous changeons.

Il y a douze ans, je ne serais pas aller chercher Quinn hier soir car je n'aurais pas voulu croiser la route de Rachel. J'aurais penser à moi avant de penser à Quinn. Il y a douze ans, Rachel aurait abandonné Quinn devant ce restaurant, ne pensant qu'à elle et à son amour propre.

Il y a douze ans, je n'aurais pas embrassé Brittany. L'idée en elle même ne m'aurait même pas traversé l'esprit. Il y a douze ans, je ne me serais pas posé la question sur la possibilité d'avoir deux âmes sœurs. Il y a douze ans, seule Lisa comptait. Et même si elle n'est plus là, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir trompé hier. J'ai même l'impression de l'avoir trompé dès que mon regard s'est posé sur Brittany.

Il y a douze ans, Puck était là et aujourd'hui, seul cet aspect de ma vie n'a pas changé, Puck est toujours là. Et Puck n'a pas vraiment changé. Il est simplement plus grave qu'il y a douze ans. Plus mature, plus responsable. Mais il reste Puck. L'ami fidèle et déjanté qu'il était déjà.

_FlashBack_

_Une semaine après la mort de Lisa_

Santana n'est plus la même. Elle a une cassure en elle qui l'a vidé de ce qu'elle était avant. Une jeune femme forte et dure en apparence, mais sensible et tendre en réalité. Fidèle et à l'écoute de ses amis et de sa petite amie. Attentionnée, drôle, enjouée, taquine voir moqueuse. Une répartie dont elle seule avait le secret. Aujourd'hui, elle n'est qu'une jeune femme brisée. Elle a perdue la femme qu'elle aimait, ma meilleure amie. Et je crois que seul le temps sera nécessaire à sa guérison. A la mienne aussi.

J'étais amoureux de Lisa moi aussi. Mais il m'a fallu m'incliner face à Santana, je n'ai jamais fait le poids. Lisa ne m'a jamais regardé comme elle a toujours regardé San. Elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre, c'est une évidence. Et j' étais heureux pour elles. Sincèrement. Sans aigreur. Sans regret. Parce qu'elles étaient mes amies avant tout.

Avec le temps elle guérira. Elle n'oubliera pas, car un amour comme elles ont connu ensemble ne s'oublie pas. Il se fait simplement tout petit, dans son coin pour laissé place à un autre amour. Un jour. Peu importe ce jour. Mais il viendra. Je veux tellement y croire. Et je dois y croire. Pour elle. Je dois y croire pour deux.

Et je serais toujours là. Elle le sait.

Depuis une semaine, je suis le seul a être là pour elle. Les autres l'ont laissé tomber. Même Rachel. Je ne la comprends pas. Je sais qu'on est jeune et que c'est compliqué de gérer une telle tristesse. Mais à ce point?

J'ai tenté de parler à Rachel. Elle ne me répond rien, elle pleure simplement. Elle ne comprend pas elle même je pense. Sa réaction dépasse tout entendement, même le sien. Mais le jour où elle comprendra, il sera sans doute trop tard. Santana ne donne pas de deuxième chance. Santana ne pardonne pas. Elle est ainsi, sans demi mesure.

Il est d'ailleurs sans doute déjà trop tard.

Mais je crois au bien fait du temps. Un jour, tout rentrera dans l'ordre, et ce jour là, je serais là pour la guider. Parce que moi, Noah Puckerman, je veillerais toute ma vie sur la seule amie qu'il me reste.

_Retour au présent_

Je toc à la porte de l'appartement. J'ai l'appréhension qu'elle soit là. Et en même temps je l'espère.

Il faut vraiment qu'il pense a déménager. Je sais bien qu'il adore vivre dans ce quartier, m' enfin il a maintenant les moyens de se payer un appart plus grand, plus propre et plus sûr. Surtout que Brit vit avec lui en ce moment et ça ne me rassure pas du tout.

La porte s'ouvre sur un Noah torse nu et mal rasé. Un Noah classique pour un jour de congé.

« T'es moche Puck! Et quand on invite une femme à dormir chez soi, on s'habille un minimum! »

« Elle n'est pas là. Comme c'était une manière détournée de ta part de me le demander. Je te réponds clairement. Elle n'est pas là. »

« T'es chiant, tu sais ça? »

« Ouai, mais tu m'aime quand même parce que je suis aussi un mec bien! »

« Va dire ça aux nanas que tu n'as jamais rappelé! »

« Tu peux parler! »

« J'ai jamais dit que j'étais quelqu'un de bien! »

J'aime nos joutes verbales. Elles ne font que cacher l'affection que l'on a l'un pour l'autre.

« Bon, tu veux un café ma belle? »

« Plusieurs même! »

« Mauvaise nuit? »

« Courte nuit . »

« Tu veux me raconter? »

« Comment tu as su qu'elle venait chez moi? »

« J'en sais rien. Kurt lui a dit pour le détective privé et puis un truc s'est rallumé dans ses yeux et elle est partie. »

« Elle n'est pas restée longtemps par contre... »

« Je sais, elle m'a appelé mais n'a rien voulu me dire. »

Je mordille mes lèvres, pas certaine de devoir lui raconter. Et si il m'en voulait? Lui aussi il aimait Lisa.

« Tu vas me dire oui ou non? »

« Elle m'a embrassé! »

« Et ben quand même! »

Il me regarde avec ses yeux pétillants de malice.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas? »

« San! T'es con ou quoi? »

« Merci! »

« Pourquoi je t'en voudrais? D'être heureuse? Faudrait être idiot! »

« Ben justement... »

« Merci! »

« Je ne suis pas heureuse en plus. Elle m'a embrassé avec une fougue dont je ne peux même pas te faire la description, a allumé un feu en moi et elle est repartie illico. Je ne suis pas heureuse, je suis perdue et frustrée. »

« Elle a eu peur c'est tout. Attends, c'est nouveau pour elle. »

« Quinn m'a dit la même chose. »

« Ben c'est que c'est vrai alors! Fais confiance à Brit. Elle va revenir vers toi, faut juste qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. »

« Tu n'en as pas parlé avec elle? »

« Elle n'est pas rentrée. Elle m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle avait trouvé un hôtel en chemin. »

« Je suis perdue Noah. »

« Tu as peur de quoi toi? »

« A ton avis? »

« Lisa serait heureuse pour toi, tu le sais. »

« Oui mais j'ai l'impression de la trahir, de la tromper. »

« Ça fait douze ans San! Tu vas passer ta vie seule juste parce que tu as l'impression de tromper ta défunte petite amie? »

« Ben pourquoi pas! T'es marrant toi, tu crois que c'est facile? C'était Lisa putain! »

« Ben non, c'est débile »

« Mais c'est comme ça que je le sens. »

« Mais Brittany n'est pas une simple fille comme les autres. Tu n'as donc pas remarqué? »

« Remarqué quoi? »

« Qu'elle était faite pour toi, comme Lisa l'était. »

« Comment tu vois ça toi? »

« Parce qu'elles se ressemblent. »

« …. »

« Tu peux fermer les yeux et l'ignorer, mais moi je l'ai vu. Pas il y a huit ans mais récemment ça m'a sauté aux yeux, parce que j'ai tourné la page. »

« Elles n'ont rien a voir... »

« Si, cherches bien. »

« Je n'ai pas envie qu'elles soient pareilles. »

« Elles se ressemblent, elles ne sont pas pareilles. Nuance. Elle a ce qui faisait de Lisa une fille exceptionnelle. Regardes San, regarde bien. »

Ce qu'il me dit me laisse perplexe. J'ai sans doute tellement de mal a me souvenir de qui était Lisa que je ne vois pas. Non pas que je sois dans l'oublie de qui elle était mais je suis plus dans le déni. Je fonctionne comme ça depuis douze ans. Je suis dans le déni depuis tout ce temps. Et je fais tout pour ne pas me souvenir de qui elle était, me contentant de me souvenir que je l'aimais plus que tout, en oubliant pourquoi je l'aimais. Parce que me rappeler pourquoi je l'aimais me fait encore plus mal que tout le reste. Parce qu'elle était juste merveilleuse.

« San? »

« Quoi? »

« Elle est là... »

« Quoi? »

« Elle arrive, elle vient de m'envoyer un message pour lui ouvrir »

« Oh... »

« Parles lui, apprends à la connaître et tu y verras plus clair. »

« Je sais pas Noah.. »

« Fais moi confiance bon sang Santana! Tu sais que je ne t'ai jamais menti! »

« Noah...stop. »

Elle venait d'entrer à pas de velours.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici? »

En un éclair je venais d'oublier tous mes doutes. La vision de cette femme avait un effet juste magique sur moi. Comment était-il possible d'aimer autant une personne en si peu de temps et en si peu de rencontre?

« Bonjour Britt!»

Elle me regarde avec ses grands yeux bleus azurs, d'une douceur qui m'enveloppe dans un cocon de bien être. C'était de ça dont me parlait Noah. La douceur qu'elle et Lisa ont en commun, cette façon de vous regarder qui vous fait ressentir un bien être unique et irremplaçable. Brittany avait donc elle aussi ce pouvoir. Elle était elle aussi capable de me rendre heureuse.

« Bonjour San. Tu vas bien? »

« Bien et toi? »

« ….. »

Sa moue m'attendrit. Aurait-elle honte? Aurait-elle peur?

« Bon ben moi jvais vous laisser les filles, j'ai plein de trucs a faire! »

Je dois quand même le prévenir.

« Noah? »

« mmmh? »

« Enfile un t-shirt et un short... »

« Exact! »

Brittany s'approche de moi, je fais la moitié du chemin vers elle.

« Je vais bien aussi Santana... »

Et son sourire. Dieu que j'aime la voir sourire

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle Brit... »

« Avec plaisir... »


	7. Les mots qui soignent

_Deux mois que certains d'entre vous l'attendent avec impatience. Je sais, je suis cruelle. En plus, je ne vous ai donné aucune nouvelle. Il y a une explication à cela, ou même plusieurs. La 1ere, je n'aime pas donner de fausses joies aux gens en créant un chapitre juste pour annoncer que j'aurais du retard. Je n'aime pas en tant que lecteur alors je ne le fais pas en tant qu'auteur._

_La 2eme, c'est que derrière cette fiction, il y a un auteur et derrière cet auteur il y a moi, un être humain et un cœur qui bat, avec ses problèmes, ses joies, ses peines. J'ai été un peu vexée par le commentaire de " Outch '' (je ne sais pas qui tu es) et très sincèrement, ça ne m'a pas donné envie de prévenir du retard. Oui j'ai mis du temps et j'en suis désolée. Je sais que ça peut être frustrant d'attendre mais je ne voulais pas me forcer et écrire qqc de nul. Alors deux mois c'est considérable mais j'espère que ça vaut le coup d'avoir attendu. J'avais besoin d'avoir les idées plus claires par rapport à ma propre vie pour redonner du sens à l'histoire de mes héroïnes._

_Je ne suis pas du genre à laisser tomber et je déteste moi même commencer à lire une FF pour finalement découvrir qu'il n'y a pas de suite. _

_Je ne pense pas faire les 20 chapitres que j'avais prévu car je n'avais pas prévu d'en écrire des aussi longs, mais cette histoire qui a un début, connaîtra une fin. Je vous le promets. Mais je ne promets pas de délai rapide. _

_Je remercie Pau, Doupi, Chick et Annicounie pour leur compréhension de ces dernières semaines. Vous m'avez remotivées._

_Merci à Yoruichii, moi aussi je t'aime ;)_

_Et merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent sans commenter, vous m'êtes tout aussi précieuses._

_**Pour rappel, dans le chapitre précédent: Après une discussion sur la relation qui les uni suite à leur nuit mouvementée (San et Brit qui s'embrassent et Quinn et Rachel qui se disputent) Santana et Quinn décident d'aller voir leur bien aimée. Quinn retrouve Rachel à son hôtel et Santana retrouve brittany chez Puck. Que va t-il se passer?**_

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Les mots qui soignent**

Santana ne répondait plus de rien lorsqu'elle était en présence de Brittany. Encore une fois, son apparition l'avait comme subjugué et réduite au silence. Il était évident qu'en présence de la jolie danseuse, l'avocate de renom, coriace de surcroît , laissait tomber sa carapace et se laissait aller entièrement et sans condition. La séduction opérait constamment entre les deux jeunes femmes et le désir était là en permanence, lattent pourtant, comme s'il prenait plaisir a se faire attendre. L'heure était maintenant à la discussion car elles devaient parler de ce qu'il s'était passé entre elles la veille au soir. Elles devaient surtout évoquer les attentes de chacune pour l'avenir de leur relation, si relation il devait y avoir. Santana n'était pas certaine que le souhait de Brittany soit de démarrer une quelconque relation avec elle, et elle se refusait de se lancer dans une relation amoureuse à sens unique et vouée à l'échec. Brittany quant à elle, ne souhaitait en aucun cas être une simple conquête de plus dans la vie débridée de la latina. Sans le savoir elles attendaient la même chose, il était donc grand temps qu'elles se le disent.

Des fois, de simples mots peuvent changer toute une vie et soigner des maux enfouis en nous depuis trop longtemps. Le dialogue est sans doute la partie la plus importante dans le processus si complexe des relations humaines et ça, Santana le savait de trop sans l'avoir jamais appliqué à son propre cas. Pourtant, sa discussion avec Quinn l'autre soir lui avait ouvert les yeux. Elles avaient crevé un abcès qui n'avait que trop duré.

Sa relation avec Quinn allait d'ailleurs devoir être évoquée avec Brittany car Santana lui devait la vérité sur cette étrange amitié. Lisa allait aussi être un sujet de la discussion, sans doute le plus important et le plus lourd. De sa relation avec Lisa découlait son comportement amoureux. Elle allait devoir tout lui dire et se livrer entièrement à cette femme qui avait fait vibrer tout son être dès leur première rencontre. Mais elle avait peur de le faire, de peur de la perdre. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais Santana sentait la nécessité de tout expliquer à la jeune femme, de faire preuve de la plus grande franchise. Comme un gage d'honnêteté, pour partir sur des bases saines qui feraient perdurer leur histoire aussi longtemps que possible.

Brittany de son côté était décidé de faire part de ses doutes et de ses peurs à cette femme qui était pour elle une découverte. Santana était la seule et unique femme a faire chavirer son cœur et tout son être. C'est ce qui lui faisait peur. La nouveauté. La découverte de sensations jusque là inexplorées et jamais ressenties. Elle éprouvait une attirance physique indéniable pour la latina et bien plus que ça, elle se sentait en osmose totale avec elle, comme si elle la connaissait depuis toujours. Elle ressentait le besoin d'être rassurée par Santana, le besoin de se sentir importante à ses yeux. Le besoin aussi de prendre la pleine mesure de ses sentiments, pour voir si tout ça n'était pas un simple moment d'égarement de sa part. Elle en était au fond convaincue, mais elle ne souhaitait pas la faire souffrir , ni souffrir elle même en retour. Alors elle allait devoir faire preuve de franchise. Et faire face à tout ce chamboulement.

Elles sont toujours debout l'une en face de l'autre au milieu du salon, chacune perdue dans le regard de l'autre, comme pour percer leurs pensées respectives.

Mais Santana ne supporte plus d'être là, dans cet appartement de mec, avec cette femme magnifique. C'est elle qui met fin au silence.

« J'ai très envie de discuter avec toi Brittany, mais pas ici. Cet appart me file le cafard. »

« Comme tu veux, je te suis. Mais Noah fait des efforts tu sais...»

Cette réflexion surprend Santana, comme si ce détail était important pour la blonde.

« Sans aucun doute, mais on mérite mieux pour notre première vraie discussion tu crois pas?»

« Tu veux bien me dire où on va alors? »

« Ça, ma belle, c'est une surprise. Viens »

Santana prend délicatement Brittany par la main pour l'emmener dans son endroit secret, celui qui scellera ou non leur relation.

« J'aime les surprises. »

« Alors j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue. »

« Tant que tu reste avec moi, je ne peux pas me plaindre. »

Santana lui souris, un peu bêtement. Elle a l'impression de retourner en enfance tellement elle se sent impuissante face à la jeune femme. Elle se sent intimidée et gauche, loin de la Santana habituelle. Et pourtant, c'est bien l'effet que Brittany a sur elle. Un retour aux prémices de l'amour, à l'âge de l'adolescence.

« Ne me dis pas des trucs comme ça, je ne pourrais jamais t'y conduire sinon. »

« Tu ferais quoi à la place? »

« Je ne te le dirais pas, je ne veux pas me faire avoir ou te donner des idées. »

« Comme tu voudras. Je te suis... »

_Au même instant, hôtel Palacio_

Quinn a honte de son comportement de la veille et Rachel le sait. Cependant, elle ne s'attendait pas a trouver la jeune femme devant sa porte d'hôtel et encore moins aussi tôt dans la journée. Elle avait quitté une Quinn éméchée, les yeux brillants de colère, et le corps dénaturé par le liquide ingurgité. Elle retrouvait pourtant une Quinn en pleine possession de ses moyens, radieuse et rayonnante, à mille lieux de son état d'ébriété d'hier soir. Sans doute un tour de magie de la sauveuse Santana.

Quinn se tenait là, devant elle, en pleine forme, prête à se faire pardonner et ça non plus Rachel ne s'y attendait pas. Elle s' imaginait que Quinn était prête à se laissé enfermer dans son amour propre tellement elle la sentait indépendante et fière. Mais Rachel devait admettre qu'elle s'était trompé et elle en était ravie car elle même n'aurait rien fait pour renouer le dialogue, bien trop fière elle aussi et bornée pour couronner le tout.

Mais elle n'était pas femme a pardonner facilement . Elle a toujours estimé que le pardon se méritait et que la personne devait comprendre que tout ne peux pas être acquis d'avance et facile. Ce qu'elle ignorait cependant, c'est qu'un tel principe pouvait aussi se retourner un jour contre elle. A trop se faire désirer, elle pouvait aussi lasser et se retrouver toute seule.

Quinn quant à elle n'avait rien préparé, mais pas par excès de confiance, plutôt par dépit. D'après les dires de Santana elle avait peu d'espoir que Rachel accepte de lui parler si la Rachel d'aujourd'hui était la même que la Rachel du lycée. Alors Quinn est à présent bien embêtée et surprise que la chanteuse accepte la discussion. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle trouve les bons mots et ce n'était pas chose aisée pour elle, contrairement à Santana qui elle avait le dont de les sublimer. Si seulement elle avait pu l'envoyer à sa place, elle n'en serait pas réduite en cet instant à cette peur qui la tiraille.

Quinn pénètre dans la chambre à la suite de Rachel, se délectant au passage du parfum à l'odeur fleurie que cette dernière vient de libérer. A cet instant Quinn se dit qu'elle a très envie d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de la diva pour s'enivrer de son odeur et ne plus jamais se séparer d'elle. Rester ainsi à humer son odeur pour l'éternité. En cet instant, Quinn perçoit une lueur d'espoir. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle s'imagine une vie heureuse.

« Tu m'excuseras pour le désordre, je n'étais pas d'humeur a ranger en rentrant et je suis sortie tôt ce matin. Et je ne m'attendais pas à te voir. »

« Ne t'excuses pas, ça ne me dérange pas. C'est même plutôt à moi de m'excuser. »

« C'est pas faux. »

La journée risquait d'être longue pour Quinn. Elle savait que son salut ne passerait que par une sincérité totale et sans condition.

POV Santana

Je ne voulais pas rester dans cet appartement presque miteux, sans soin, dans ce salon sans âme. Puck ne vivant presque jamais chez lui, on ne ressentait pas vraiment de vie et ça me donnait le cafard. Je dois quand même avouer que la petite touche féminine ajoutée par Brittany redonnait un peu de peps à l'appartement. Un bouquet au mélange subtil de fleurs, formant un arc en ciel de couleurs posé sur la table basse du salon et un plaid rose bonbon jeté négligemment sur le canapé, dans lequel j'imaginais parfaitement Brittany s'emmitoufler le soir devant la télé. L'idée qu'elle ait pu se blottir ainsi dans les bras musclés de Puck me laisse un pincement au cœur, comme une pointe de jalousie irrépressible. Je ne souhaite qu'une seule chose: que ce soit dans mes bras qu'elle vienne se réfugier le soir.

Oui, j'ai ce désir de devenir la personne qui sera toujours là pour elle, pour tout, à chaque instant. Je veux devenir la personne la plus importante de sa vie et je veux aussi qu'elle devienne mon repère dans ma vie si mouvementée. Celle vers qui je rentrerais le soir, après une longue journée de travail. Celle qui me manquera quand je serais en voyage d'affaires et que j'aurais hâte de retrouver en revenant. Celle qui saura trouver les mots pour m'apaiser, celle pour qui je serais prête à déplacer des montagnes et gravir tous les obstacles un à un. Oui, j'ai décidé au moment même où mes yeux se sont de nouveaux posés sur elle dans ce salon, ne plus jamais la laisser partir. Ou tout du moins, de ne pas la laisser partir sans rien faire.

Nous avons quitté l'appartement depuis presque vingt minutes et nous roulons pour ma destination surprise. Je veux qu'elle apprenne à me connaître, qu'elle en apprenne plus sur ma vie, ou plutôt sur mon idée de la vie. Je l'emmène dans mon ilot de tranquillité. Un endroit magique où j'aime me ressourcer, ne penser à rien, ni à personne, et profiter des choses simples: le clapotis de l'eau, le chant des oiseaux , le bruissement des feuilles dans les arbres que le vent caresse et chahute, la vue d'un écureuil sautant et voltigeant d'arbre en arbre avec une dextérité déconcertante.

Cet endroit se situe à une quarantaine de kilomètres de Los Angeles. La Californie comporte énormément d'avantages, dont celui d'avoir la tranquillité à proximité. Avant ou après le travail, pour le week end, si vous avez besoin d'un grand bol d'air frais, vous l'avez à disposition, à condition d'aller le chercher. Et c'est justement en cherchant que j'ai trouvé un endroit merveilleux sur les hauteurs de Santa-Monica. Un endroit où la végétation est florissante, avec une vue dégagée sur l'océan à perte de vue.

La Californie offre le rêve et en même temps la tranquillité désirée.

J'aime prendre mon 4X4 et m'évader sur les hauteurs le temps d'un après-midi, d'une soirée, d'un week end ou même pour quelques heures. J'aime être là où personne ne pourra venir me déranger. Là haut je me sens libérée d'un poids .

Je m'étais promis de toujours m'y rendre seule jusqu'au jour où je rencontrerais une femme en qui j'aurais une totale confiance, avec qui je voudrais partager mon secret.

Et aussi dingue que cela puisse paraître, cette femme c'est elle, Brittany. Je ne la connais pas depuis longtemps, je ne sais pas grand chose d'elle, mais elle m'inspire une confiance jamais ressentie auparavant. Pas même avec Quinn qui n'a jamais vu ma retraite rêvée.

« Tu m'emmène loin? »

Ce sont les premiers mots qui viennent casser le silence serein qui s'était installé.

« Pas tant que ça, t'inquiète! »

« Je m'inquiète pas du tout, au contraire! »

« C'est vrai? Tu me fais confiance? »

« Et bien écoute, si tu as décidé de me tuer, me découper en morceaux et m'enterrer dans les montagnes, que puis je y faire? »

Je la regarde médusée.

« Je plaisante San! Bien sûre que je te fais confiance. Je sens que je vais aimer cet endroit! »

« Avant d'y arriver on va s'arrêter dans la prochaine ville pour s'acheter à manger. Je t'offre un picnic dans la montagne! »

Elle se met à sautiller sur son siège, comme une gamine devant un étal de bonbons. Sa candeur me charme un peu plus.

« Superbe idée! Merci San! »

« C'est vrai? T'es contente? »

« Arrête de te demander si je vais aimer, apprécier ou si je vais bien...Je sais que je vais aimer parce que je suis avec toi et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je suis bien ici avec toi. Je serais bien là bas, toujours avec toi. J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin en cet instant. »

Je ne sais même pas quoi répondre. Je suis simplement touchée.

« Non seulement je te réduits au silence mais en plus je te fais rougir. T'es trop mignonne. »

« Brit, je peux aussi changer d'avis et effectivement d'enterrer là haut dans la montagne... »

« Ok je me moque plus. »

Nous retournons dans notre silence pourtant si parlant.

Les kilomètres défilent en même temps que mes sentiments pour elle. Comment expliquer cette communion entre nous? Ce lien qui nous unie alors que l'on se connaît si peu?

POV Quinn

Je savais que Rachel ne me pardonnerait pas en cinq petites minutes. Il ne suffisait pas de lui demander pardon, et de trouver des excuses légères. Mon comportement de la veille n'avait rien d'anodin et ma relation avec Santana était réellement problématique, dans une certaine proportion en tout cas. Même si tout était maintenant clair pour moi, pour Rachel il allait être difficile de comprendre que tout s'était réglé en une nuit. C'était pourtant le cas, Santana avait su trouvé les mots pour me faire ouvrir les yeux. Je suis cette femme que j'assume enfin, tellement apeurée par la solitude qu'elle se cherche un substitue d'amour en la personne de sa meilleure amie. Si Santana était vraiment la femme de ma vie, nous aurions déjà des enfants et nous serions mariées. Il est évident que je me voile la face depuis des années. Pourtant je ne regrette rien, sinon la vie ne m'aurait pas mené jusqu'à Rachel et cette chambre d'hôtel.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée Rachel, je me suis comportée comme une idiote et je regrette de t'avoir blessée. »

« Est ce qu'au moins tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit? »

« Pas dans les détails, je te l'avoue sincèrement, mais l'idée générale oui. Comprends bien que quand je bois, je ne suis plus vraiment Quinn Fabray, mais bien l'ombre de moi même. »

« Quinn, l'alcool désinhibe, donc quelque part, ce que tu m'as dit , les sentiments dont tu m'as parlé, ceux qui sont au plus profond de toi, tu les ressens et l'alcool t'a aidé à les exprimer. »

« Non, quand je bois, quand je suis saoule, je m'autodétruit, je fais ou dit l'inverse de ce que je suis vraiment, de ce que je ressens réellement, comme pour m'empêcher d'être heureuse.

« Tu es en train d'essayer de me dire que tu n'es en fait pas amoureuse de Santana? »

« Non, j'essaie de te dire que hier soir, j'ai voulu t'éloigner de moi, pour que ma vie soit simple. »

« Et c'est en me disant ça que tu compte te rattraper? »

Je dois dire qu'effectivement, vue sa mine dubitative, je n'ai pas été très maline. Maladroite serait le mot parfait pour me définir.

« En temps normal Quinn, je t'aurais viré de ma chambre, sans condition, sans ménagement. Et même si c'est l'envie qui prédomine en ce moment même, j'ai la ferme intention d'attendre que tu trouve les mots justes pour m'expliquer. J'ai envie de te comprendre, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu cache sous tant de fragilité et de maladresse. »

Un bon point pour moi car je vais avoir besoin de toute sa patience. Je tente malgré tout d'enchaîner.

« Ce que je tente de t'expliquer, c'est que je suis allergique aux relations humaines et au bonheur. J'ai l'impression d'être incapable de tisser des liens avec une autre personne. Toute ma vie j'ai fui les histoires d'amour. Toute ma vie j'ai refusé d'être aimée par une femme. »

« Sauf par Santana... »

« Mais Santana ne m'aime pas comme tu l'entends. Et je ne l'aime pas non plus ainsi. Et avec elle c'était simple justement, il n'y avait pas ces sentiments qui me font si peur. Il n'y a jamais rien eu de sérieux, si ce n'est notre amitié. Elle n'a jamais rien attendu de moi et je n'ai jamais rien attendu d'elle, me contentant de ce qu'elle m'offrait, quelques jours dans l'année. »

« Pourtant, tout ça paraît plus complexe vu de l'extérieur, tu le vois ça quand même? »

« Je sais. On a une relation fusionnelle car nous nous sommes attachées et habituées l'une à l'autre. Je me suis réveillée un matin, lors d'une de ces journées new-yorkaise brumeuses et triste à mourir. Ces journées que toi tu aime tant. Et ce matin là, j'ai eu tellement envie d'être amoureuse de Santana pour enfin ne plus être seule, que je m'en suis persuadée. Quand j'ai eu enfin le courage de le lui dire, j'ai fait ta rencontre dans cet avion et tu as changé ma vie. »

« Elle avait pourtant pourtant l'air au courant de tes intentions hier soir. »

« Oui, je lui en ai fait part il y a trois jours. Je me suis rendue compte que notre rencontre avait fait naître des sentiments que je n'avais encore jamais effleuré du doigt. C'était si soudain et si évident que j'ai pris peur. J'ai voulu les refuser et j'ai préféré me convaincre que Santana et moi avions une chance. »

« Mais elle elle ne voit pas les choses de cette manière... »

« Elle m'a simplement ouvert les yeux mais comme je suis du genre très têtue et allergique au bonheur, hier soir, j'ai replongé dans mes conneries, comme toujours. Tout ça me fait peur. Je te jure, j'ai une peur bleue de t'aimer. J'ai l'impression que si je me laisse allée à mes sentiments, si j'enlève toute mes barrières, si je te laisse entrer dans mon cour, fatalement je souffrirais et je te ferais du mal en retour. Et crois moi, je ne veux pas souffrir comme j'ai souffert par le passé. »

« Pourquoi je te ferais du mal Quinn? Pourquoi as tu si peur de l'amour? Qu'est ce que tu as vécu dans ce passé pour que tu deviennes si méfiante? »

« Déjà, saches que personne n'a besoin d'une raison valable pour faire du mal. »

« Moi si! »

« Crois moi, la vie m'a appris que n'importe qui en est capable. Et tu n'as pas envie de savoir comment je le sais. »

« Je pense que tu n'es pas en mesure de décider à ma place, tu es même mal placée pour le faire. J'ai envie et même besoin de te connaître et de comprendre qui tu es et comment tu es devenue celle que tu es. Et mon seul moyen, c'est que tu me racontes ce que la Quinn du passé a vécu pour être la Quinn qui est en ce moment même devant mes yeux. »

Je sens toutes les barricades tombées les unes après les autres face à celle dont je tombe définitivement amoureuse. Ce que je m'apprête à lui révéler n'est jamais sortie de ma bouche, et encore moins de mon cœur depuis exactement quatorze années. Santana ne sait rien de cette histoire, c'est pour dire à quel point elle me paralyse. Je suis sur le point de tout dire à ce petit bout de femme qui refait battre mon cœur, d'un simple sourire, d'un simple regard. De cet instant va dépendre le reste de mon existence.

POV Santana

J'ai toujours une couverture dans le coffre de ma voiture. Je sais que ça peut vous surprendre venant de moi mais qu'importe, c'est pourtant la vérité. Pour tenir le choc dans cette vie trépidante et stressante j'ai besoin de mon échappatoire et comme l'envie peut me prendre à n'importe quel moment, je garde un kit de survie à ma disposition. Un kit de survie pour Santana Lopez c'est quoi? Et bien disons qu'il y a la couverture, le panier à provision que je rempli en cours de route, des allumettes et mon Ipod.

Nous nous sommes donc arrêtées sur le chemin afin d'acheter le nécessaire pour une survie culinaire en montagne. On en apprend beaucoup sur une personne rien qu'en découvrant ses goût pour la nourriture. J'ai découvert une femme qui détient encore son âme d'enfant ce qui est un trésor trop rare. Brittany a tenu absolument à prendre des bonbons et du soda. Je me suis occupé de la partie nourrissante, pendant qu'elle s'extasiait devant les centaines de sortes de bonbons à sa disposition.

« San, non mais regardes moi ça, ne me dis pas que tu ne connais aucun de ces bonbons! »

« Aucun Brit, c'est pour ça que je vais te laissé gérer ce choix là . Ce sera mon baptême gustatif sucré! Tu aura l'honneur de le célébrer! »

« Cool! Je peux prendre du nutella aussi?

« Tout ce que tu veux Brit... »

Après réflexion, j'aurais peut-être dû l'accompagner parce qu'avec les provisions qu'elle nous a faites, je pense frôler la crise de foie d'ici ce soir. Je pourrais très bien être raisonnable mais ça va surtout dépendre d'elle et de sa volonté. Parce je ne suis pas sûre de savoir lui résister.

Nous ne sommes plus très loin de mon petit paradis sur terre et je sens le stress qui commence à monter en moi. C'est comme si je lui faisais découvrir pour la première fois ma maison. J'ai envie qu'elle s'y sente bien, comme moi. Parce que si tel n'est pas le cas, je serais obligée de m'y rendre seule et j'ai ce sentiment qui ne me quitte plus, que je ne vais plus pouvoir me séparer d'elle.

Sa voix me sort de mes pensées, toujours aussi douce et apaisante.

« Je ne sais pas où tu m'emmène San, mais je sens que je vais aimer. La nature à perte de vue, le calme, la douceur de l'air. Je sens que je vais être bien là bas avec toi. »

Ce qu'elle me dit me laisse un peu rêveuse et pleine d'espoir. J'ai envie d'y croire.

« San? Où es tu? »

« Excuses moi, je rêvais! »

« De quoi? »

« De toi! »

« C'est vrai? Racontes moi! »

« Non mais je te dirais plus tard si mon rêve s'est réalisé ou pas d'accord? »

« Mouai.. Promis? »

« Promis! Et tu ne vas pas tarder à le savoir car nous arrivons. »

Le paysage qui s'offre à nous est à couper le souffle. Nous sommes arrivées en haut d'un col qui nous offre une vue sans fin sur l'océan d'un bleu immaculé. Autour de nous une végétation dense et verdoyante qui nous dépayse totalement de la grisaille de la ville et de son trafic fou. Les yeux pétillants de joie de Brittany me confortent dans l'idée que j'ai eu raison de l'emmener ici. J'ai même la sensation que je n'y retournerais jamais plus sans elle. Je ne veux plus jamais revenir ici toute seule. Je veux voir éternellement ses yeux ébahis devant ce spectacle que nous offre la nature. J'aime ce contraste entre LA et ici. J'aime éperdument cet endroit apaisant et reposant. J'aime me poser sur ma couverture pendant des heures durant, à ne rien faire, même pas penser, a regarder la mer , les papillons voler, écouter les oiseaux chanter, le bruit du vent dans les arbres, sentir la douceur de l'air sur ma peau. Et maintenant, j'aime être là avec elle.

Nous installons nos victuailles et la couverture avant de nous asseoir côte à côte, les yeux tournés vers la mer.

« C'est merveilleux comme endroit San! »

« C'est vrai, tu aimes? »

« Non, je n'aime pas, j'adore. J'ignorais qu'on pouvait trouver un tel havre de paix à quelques minutes de Los Angeles. »

« C'est mon petit secret. »

« Comment tu as trouvé cet endroit? »

« Disons que j'ai souvent besoin de souffler, et venant d'une petite ville de l'Ohio où ce genre de lieux est facilement à ma portée, il m'a vite été nécessaire d'en trouver un. Et c'est en cherchant, en essayant différents endroits que j'ai atterri un jour ici. »

« Et tu ne l'as plus jamais quitté? »

« Non, plus jamais. Et crois moi, il m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois! »

« A ce point? »

Comment lui dire que j'ai en moi une souffrance jamais pansée qui m'a souvent donné des idées noires, dans les épisodes les plus sombres de ma vie? Comment lui dire que j'aime une autre femme depuis presque toujours et que je l'aimerais sans doute toute ma vie?

« Disons que je ne suis pas épargnée par la souffrance et le surmenage alors venir ici devient parfois une étape obligatoire pour ne pas que je devienne folle. »

Elle penche sa tête délicatement et je vois dans sa moue et dans ses yeux qu'elle s'attriste pour moi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait pitié de moi.

« Non mais ne fais pas cette tête, je vais bien. »

« Oui mais l'idée que tu puisses pleurer ça me rend triste. »

« Alors on va parler d'autre chose et tu vas rire! »

« Tu veux pas me dire ce qui te rend triste? »

« On a plein de bonbons à manger avant! »

« Ils peuvent attendre non? »

Ils peuvent sans doute attendre oui. Moi aussi je peux attendre, voir ne jamais lui en parler et profiter de la vie à ses côtés sans parler de ce qui me rend triste.

Je sais ce que vous vous dites, ce n'est pas la solution. Pas cette fois.

POV Quinn

J'ai une boule dans le ventre. Mon histoire n'est pas anodine et ma souffrance est bien réelle. Elle doit comprendre que si je le lui dit, c'est qu'elle a de l'importance pour moi et je ne le ferais pas si je n'espérais pas vivre un bout de chemin ou toute une vie avec elle. Ce que j'ai a lui dire est une fêlure que j'aurais à vie et si je dois vivre avec elle éternellement, elle devra vivre avec aussi. Je ne veux forcer personne. Je ne veux rien imposer à qui que ce soit. De mon passé découle mon présent et ma façon d'être et de réagir aujourd'hui.

« Tu pourrais prendre peur Rachel. »

« Alors ce sera un bon test. »

« Un bon test? »

« Oui, si je ne fuie pas, c'est que je nous méritons une chance. Si je m'en vais, alors l'histoire sera close. »

« Et si je ne te dis rien? »

Ma question la fait réfléchir. Elle cherche ses mots, comme si elle avait peur de donner une mauvaise réponse..

« Disons que le chemin sera plus long. »

Je n'ai pas envie d'emprunter un autre chemin, un chemin plus long et sans doute plus compliqué. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me devine, je préfère qu'elle sache qui je suis et pourquoi je suis comme ça.

Je prends une grande inspiration, le temps de trouver le courage qui me manque encore.

« Je ne te jugerais pas Quinn, je ne suis pas comme ça. »

Elle me caresse l'épaule et ce geste me rassure.

« Ok! Ok! Lorsque j'étais en deuxième année de lycée, je suis tombée enceinte d'un garçon tout a fait charmant. J'étais très amoureuse, j'ai cru à ses promesses, mais très vite, il est devenu agressif et distant. Il a fini par m'abandonner quelques semaines avant la naissance du bébé. »

Je sens Rachel abasourdie par cette nouvelle. Elle devait s'attendre à tout sauf à ça. Je sais qu'il doit y avoir plus grave comme histoire, mais c'est mon histoire et elle m'a fait du mal. Trop de mal. Je sens son envie de me prendre dans ses bras, pourtant elle n'en fait rien.

« Et tu as fais quoi après ça? »

« J'ai mis cet enfant au monde. J'étais seule car ma famille m'a tourné le dos suite à l'annonce de ma grossesse. Et en étant seule, je n'ai pas eu le courage de garder ce bébé qui me tendait les bras. J'ai abandonné ma fille Rachel, je l'ai abandonné pour me laissé une chance dans cette vie, et surtout, pour lui en donné une à elle. Une femme absolument merveilleuse l'a adopté. »

Je sens un poids quitter mes épaules et soulager mon cœur à une vitesse incroyable. Comme si le dire libérer une partie de moi.

« Je suis tellement désolée. Je n'imagine pas la détresse dans laquelle tu as du être après ça. »

« Personne ne peut l'imaginer, personne ne peut se mettre à ta place dans un instant pareil. Tu es seule et tu te sens comme une merde. Tu as envie de mourir. »

« Comment tu as fait pour surmonter tout ça? »

« Disons que je ne l'ai pas complètement surmonté. Je me suis contenté de survivre à ça. Dans un premier temps, les gens de l'hôpital ont été d'une aide incroyable. Les infirmières ont tout fait pour me déculpabiliser et m'aider à me redonner une image saine de moi même. Elles m'ont mise en relation avec une psy qui m'a bien aidé. J'ai repris mes études, retrouvé mes amis et ma mère quelques mois après. »

« Ta mère? »

« Oui, c'est mon père qui l'avait coupé de moi et elle ne l'a plus supporté. Elle a divorcé et m'a rouvert ses bras. Je ne l'ai pas accepté au début mais finalement, avec du temps, notre relation s'est améliorée. »

« J'imagine qu'il y a un mais? »

« Effectivement oui, il y a un mais. Un peu avant la fin du lycée j'ai fait pas mal de bêtises qui m'ont compliqué un peu plus l'existence. J'étais vraiment mal jusqu'à l'apparition de Santana qui m'a redonné goût à la vie et m'a aidé à retrouver le sourire, comme je l'ai aidé a retrouver le sien. Et puis surtout, je vois ma fille de temps en temps lorsque je suis à New-York. »

« C'est vrai? Mais c'est génial ça! »

Son enthousiasme me réconforte.

« Des fois je me dis que c'est une erreur car je reste dans le passé, mais en même temps j'ai besoin de la voir et de savoir qu'elle sait qui je suis et qu'elle connait notre histoire. »

Je la sens se rapprocher irrémédiablement de moi. Sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte, pendant mon récit, elle s'est saisie de ma main, comme pour me donner du courage.

« Je peux te confier un secret Quinn? »

« Bien sûre que tu peux. »

« J'ai vécu un peu la même chose, sauf que je l'ai vécu dans la peau de ta fille. J'ai été adoptée moi aussi. Pas par une femme admirable mais par deux hommes extraordinaires. »

Cette nouvelle me souffle complètement et me fait me sentir encore plus proche d'elle.

« Tu veux me raconter? »

« Ils te le raconteraient mieux que moi et puis je ne connais ni ma mère, ni mon père biologiques. »

« Et tu n'en as pas envie? »

« Disons que cette envie m'a abandonné le jour où j'ai su qu'elle était en prison pour avoir tué mon père. »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. »

« C'est parce que nous avons encore plein de choses à découvrir l'une sur l'autre. »

« Il semblerait oui. »

Effectivement, je me rends compte que je ne la connais pas vraiment mais il semblerait que Rachel n'est plus ce monstre d'égoïsme dépeint par Santana . Elle m'a écouté, elle m'a comprise et elle m'a soutenue. Elle a agit avec empathie alors que je l'imaginais s'emporter sans prendre la peine de m'écouter. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à une réconciliation entre les deux femmes qui comptent le plus pour moi. Quand le moment sera venu, j'en toucherais un mot avec ma meilleure amie.

Rachel m'a bluffé et mon attirance pour elle n'en ressort que plus intense et plus forte. Et en cet instant, cette attirance en devient même insoutenable. L'espace réduit de la chambre d'hôtel rend cette sensation plus évidente encore. J'éprouve l'envie de me laissé aller complètement et entièrement pour profiter de chaque instant que la vie m'offre à ses côtés.

« Tu as l'intention de m'embrasser Quinn Fabray? »

« Ça se pourrait effectivement... »

POV Santana 

« Prends ton temps San.. »

« J'aime quand tu m'appelle comme ça. »

« Et j'aime t'appeler comme ça, j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Alors n'aies pas peur de moi. »

Je dois absolument me lancer.

Je souffle un bon coup.

« J'ai aimé éperdument il y a très longtemps. Peut-être trop pour mon âge. Je pensais finir ma vie avec elle et malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Je sens les larmes montées, prêtes à m'emporter dans une abîme de tristesse. Je voudrais tellement lui montrer mon bonheur d'être avec elle, mais le souvenir de Lisa me revient droit dans le cœur et me kidnappe. La crainte de lui faire peur et qu'elle fuie après ça me terrasse. Les mots restent bloqués dans ma tête, incapables de sortir.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me raconter tu sais. Mais pour que ça te bouleverse à ce point, c'est que la fin a dû être dramatique. Bien plus dramatique que ce que je viens de vivre n'est ce pas? »

Je parviens quand même à lui faire signe de la tête qu'effectivement, c'est le cas. La fin de notre histoire s'est finie dans le drame le plus absolu.

Je la sens se tendre à mes côtés. Elle va partir, m'abandonner. Elle ne doit pas se sentir prête à surmonter le fantôme de Lisa. Et je la comprend. En serai-je capable moi?

« Elle est morte c'est ça? »

Cette phrase raisonne en moi et mon regard se tourne indubitablement vers elle. J'ai envie qu'elle voit ma souffrance du souvenir, mais aussi, et encore plus, mon bonheur de l'avoir à mes côtés. J'ai besoin qu'elle sache que je ne veux pas la perdre et que sa présence me fait du bien.

« Oui... »

Elle se jette sur moi et m'enlace. Sa spontanéité me surprend et me ravie.

« Je suis désolée San, vraiment. C'est horrible. Pardon. »

« Pardon? »

« Oui, de te faire te rappeler des mauvais souvenirs. »

« C'est rien Brit. Vraiment. En plus, j'ai pas besoin de toi pour m'en rappeler. Elle ne m'a jamais quitté jusqu'à maintenant. »

« Et elle ne te quittera jamais. C'est normal. »

« Si. Un jour, si. »

« Non, parce qu'elle fait partie de toi et que tu n'as pas choisi cette fin. La vie ne t'a pas laissé le choix. »

« C'est pas rassurant ça. »

« Ça ne t'empêchera pas d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre et d'être heureuse. Mais ce quelqu'un d'autre devra faire avec cette autre femme. »

Est-ce un sous entendu pour me dire qu'elle l'accepte et qu'elle n'en a pas peur? Que elle, elle est prête a vivre avec ce fantôme?

« Tu veux me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé? »

Lui raconter l'exactitude des évènements au risque de la choquer ou lui raconter dans les grandes lignes et omettre certains détails? Je ne veux pas que cette histoire gâche notre picnic, notre tout premier rendez-vous après le premier avorté.

« Avant de te le dire, j'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose. »

« Demandes moi tout ce que tu veux! »

J'espère qu'elle ne regrettera pas cette phrase car ce que j'ai à lui demander n'est pas une question facile.

« Que voulait dire ce baiser hier soir? »

Je la vois rougir et se renfrogner. Cette réaction pourrait me toucher mais au contraire, elle me fait peur. Peut-être suis-je trop directe.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre Brit. Excuses moi d'être aussi directe. Oublies si tu veux.»

« Je ne veux pas oublier, mais pourquoi as tu besoin de savoir ça avant de me raconter ton histoire? »

« Ce n'est pas le genre d'histoire que je raconte à la légère, à n'importe qui et n'importe comment. Je veux savoir si je peux me laisser complètement aller avec toi, si ce baiser voulait dire quelque chose, si nous allons quelque part ensemble toi et moi. »

« Je ne pense pas être n'importe qui, justement parce que je t'ai embrassé, car je n'embrasse jamais n'importe qui, n'importe comment, et n'importe quand. »

« Donc ce baiser voulait dire quelque chose? »

« Plus que tu ne l'imagine. J'en avais envie, depuis le premier jour. Et hier soir, mon envie a été plus forte que tout. »

« Plus forte que la tempête... »

« Exactement, bien plus forte que la tempête. »

« Pourquoi est ce que tu t'es enfuie alors? »

« Parce que j'ai eu peur. »

« Mais peur de quoi? J'embrasse si mal que ça? »

« Arrête tes bêtises! C'est justement l'inverse. »

« Parce que j'embrasse trop bien alors tu as eu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur? »

Elle rigole, se libérant complètement, posant sa tête sur mon épaule quelques secondes et saisissant ma main furtivement. Ce contact me ramène à ce baiser époustouflant. Un baiser que je sais unique et jamais vécu auparavant. Je sais que la puissance de notre échange hier soir était de l'ordre du surnaturel, une sensation que vous ne pouvez vivre qu'une seule fois dans votre vie. J'ai culpabilisé hier soir de penser ça car j'avais l'impression de tromper Lisa et de ne pas lui rendre justice. Mais là, en cet instant, de me retrouver à côté de Brittany, je sais que cette sensation était bien réelle. Je n'avais vraiment jamais ressentie ça avant. Ce baiser m'a complètement retourné. J'ai été prise dans un tourbillon de bonheur qui m'a vraiment fait oublié Lisa pendant quelques secondes. Pourquoi culpabiliser? Pourquoi ne pas simplement m'en réjouir? Il faudra bien que je m'autorise d'aimer à nouveau un jour. Lisa est partie mais elle sera toujours présente en moi, bien plus qu'un simple souvenir.

« Santana, si j'ai fuie hier soir, c'est parce que ce que j'ai ressentie était nouveau pour moi. Tu es la première femme que j'embrasse, et ce que ce baiser à provoquer en moi est complètement déstabilisant. Tu t'imagine un peu? Je t'embrasse fougueusement, comme dans un film de cinéma et la seule chose à laquelle je pense à ce moment là, c'est à quel point j'ai envie de toi. Alors oui, j'ai pris peur. »

Je souris et je ne peux empêcher ça. J'ai même envie de rire de bonheur.

« Tu as eu peur de quoi? »

« De ne pas être à la hauteur. De ne pas te plaire. Ou même de faire fausse route. D'être embarquée dans une histoire où cette fois c'est moi qui ferait souffrir. »

« T'es sérieuse? »

« Oui, mais maintenant je sais que je ne te ferais pas souffrir, parce que je sais aujourd'hui que mon envie était sincère. »

« Viens là... »

Je lui fais signe de se rapprocher de moi tout en m'allongeant sur la couverture. J'ai besoin de la prendre dans mes bras, de la rassurer. J'éprouve surtout l'envie de la sentir tout contre moi.

Elle vient donc se lover contre mon corps. Sa tête enfouie dans mon cou, sa jambe droite s'enlaçant à ma jambe gauche, son bras sur mon ventre. Mes deux bras viennent l'enlacer avec force et tendresse.

« Brit, ce baiser, tu n'as pas idée du pouvoir qu'il a eu sur moi. »

« Racontes moi. »

Je dépose un baiser appuyé sur son front. Je la sens sourire. J'aimerai rester là, avec elle, éternellement.

« Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant, avec une telle force. »

« Et Lisa? »

« Justement, tu me l'as fait oublier le temps de ce baiser. Je vais être honnête, j'ai culpabiliser juste après. Mais je me rend compte qu'en fait, je dois vivre ma vie. Rien ne la fera revenir et je ne peux donc pas m'empêcher d'être heureuse. J'ai droit au bonheur, tout comme toi. »

« Tu veux bien que ce soit moi qui te rende heureuse? Qu'importe le temps où tu m'y autoriseras? »

Je sens les larmes revenir me capturer. Fichues larmes. Mais ce sont cette fois des larmes de bonheur. Je suis par dessus tout touchée. Je n'ai pas à lui autoriser de m'aimer. Je n'ai même pas le choix. C'est bien ça n'est ce pas? En amour on ne choisit pas. L'amour vous prend et ne vous lâche que quand il en a lui même décidé. Ou jamais. Mais je crois qu'il ne nous laisse aucune échappatoire. Cette femme m'a littéralement embarqué dans son cœur sans l'avoir voulue, sans l'avoir cherché et j'en ai fait de même avec elle. Dès la première rencontre. Sans préavis. Tel la flèche de Cupidon.

« J'ai envie que ce soit toi Brit. Je le veux vraiment. »

Elle se relève légèrement et me regarde. Si vous saviez le pouvoir de son regard sur moi. Ses yeux du même bleu que l'océan devant nous, à perte de vue. J'ai l'impression de me noyer dedans. J'y lis une envie que je partage amplement avec elle. Je me relève légèrement aussi, de sorte de me retrouver face à son visage angélique. Ses lèvres à la portée des miennes.

« Tu vois San, mon envie d'hier soir ne m'a toujours pas quitté. »

Ses lèvres font le reste du chemin jusqu'à moi et viennent caresser les miennes avec une infinie douceur. Ce n'est pas le baiser de la veille, qui lui était précipité, maladroit et fougueux. Celui-ci est tendre, doux et puissant. Nos langues ne s'effleureront même pas. C'est un baiser d'amour, rempli de promesses. Sa main caressant en même temps ma joue, rassurante.

Elle met elle même fin à cet échange, souriante.

« Mais cette fois, je ne fuirais pas. »

« En même temps, ça te sera difficile cette fois... »

« Saaan! Je suis sérieuse! » me dit elle en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

« Je sais. »

« Tu veux bien me raconter ton histoire? »

« Maintenant que je sais que tu es folle de moi, avec plaisir. »

« C'est rien de le dire... »

Elle retrouve sa place dans mes bras, prête à m'écouter.

« Ce n'est pas une histoire facile à entendre, je veux que tu le saches. »

« Je suis prête. Je me sens rassurée dans tes bras. »

« Et moi rassurée dans les tiens, prête à surmonter toutes mes émotions. »

Elle attend patiemment que je sois prête. Elle ne me force pas, ne me presse pas. Elle attend simplement, au chaud, tout contre moi.

« Elle a été prise dans une fusillade à l'université. Ici en Californie. »

« Quelle horreur! Et toi tu étais où? »

« Encore au lycée. »

Je passe l'heure suivante a lui raconter l'histoire de Lisa, notre histoire. Elle est d'une écoute incroyable. Et d'une empathie que j'ai rarement vue.

Nous piqueniquons dans la joie d'être ensemble. Les rires et les silences s'entrecoupent de discussions en tous genres. Nous sommes seules au monde, le bonheur parfait en somme, jusqu'à ce que le temps se remette à l'orage et ne vienne contrecarré mes plans. Le ciel s'assombrit, les nuages refont leur apparition cachant instantanément les rayons du soleil qui parvenaient jusqu'alors à transpercer le ciel. Des gouttelettes d'eau viennent s'écraser sur nous, mettant à mal notre après midi radieux.

« Brit, j'espère que tu cours vite car l'orage va s'abattre sur nous, on va devoir déguerpir. »

« Plus vite que toi sans aucun doute! »

« Tu me défis là! »

Nous regroupons nos affaires à toute vitesse mais les gouttelettes se transforment en pluie à une allure vertigineuse. Il est quatre heure de l'après-midi mais le temps s'est assombri considérablement, nous laissant penser que la nuit est déjà tombée. Arrivée à la voiture, nous sommes déjà trempées. Elle avait raison, elle court plus vite que moi. Sans doute grâce à ses jambes musclées et infiniment plus grandes que les miennes. Malgré mon entraînement quotidien et un sparing partner de choc en la personne de Djeko, je n'ai pas fait le poids, elle m'a laminé de trois bons mètres.

« Je suis presque déçue Melle Lopez! »

« Rentres vite dans la voiture tu te moqueras de moi plus tard! »

« J'ai envie de rester sous la pluie, ça me rappelle hier soir! »

« Rentres, tu vas attraper la mort! »

« Et si je veux pas? »

« Briiiiiit! »

Elle s'éloigne du 4X4, dansant sous la pluie, s'envolant presque dans les airs, telle une danseuse étoile.

« Brit, reviens ici! »

« Non! »

« Je ne viendrais pas te chercher! »

« Dommage! »

« Brit! »

« Oui? »

« Grrrrrrrrr »

Comment résister? Pourquoi résister surtout? Que pourrait-il nous arriver de grave? Nous sommes ensemble, sous une pluie battante, heureuses et une voiture à notre disposition si l'envie nous prenait de nous mettre à l'abri. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans les idées du moment de Britanny.

Je me dirige donc vers elle, l'eau dégoulinant sur moi et trempant mes vêtements. Mes cheveux ne ressemblent sans doute plus à rien, mais je m'en fiche, elle est là, face à moi, trempée elle aussi, riante et aux anges.

« Tu danse avec moi? » me dit elle.

Je m'approche d'elle sans rien dire, je ne veux pas danser avec elle, pas maintenant.

« Un autre jour et avec grand plaisir Brit »

Là, j'ai simplement envie d'elle. J'ai simplement envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser et de lui montrer à quel point je tiens déjà à elle.

Elle s'arrête de danser en me voyant arriver, se figeant sur place, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Elle attend sa sentence. Je saisi ses joues de mes mains et plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser appuyé, un baiser avide et pressé. Je lui demande l'autorisation et elle cède immédiatement, n'y tenant plus. Sa langue se lie à la mienne pour une danse effrénée et sans fin. Sa main glisse sur ma nuque, les miennes s'enroulent autour de son cou et nous voilà ainsi soudées l'une à l'autre, comme imbriquées à la perfection. Les gestes sont précis, l'intention évidente et l'envie palpable.

« San... »

« Mmmmh » Puis-je à peine articuler.

Elle met fin à ce fiévreux baiser et plante son regard plein de luxure dans le mien.

« Si on allait chez toi? »

Le message est clair et j'ai même du mal a réaliser ce qu'elle vient de me faire comprendre.

« Tu es sûre? »

« Non, mais j'en ai envie... »

« Alors viens.. »

Je lui tends ma main et elle la saisie avec force. Elle tremble mais j'ignore si c'est à cause de la pluie qui l'a complètement mouillée, ou si c'est parce qu'elle a peur.

Je me mets à courir vers la voiture, Brittany dans ma foulée et nos mains se défont afin de pénétrer à l'intérieur, bien au chaud.

« Pourquoi tu tremble? »

« Parce que j'ai peur. »

Je viens spontanément l'embrasser afin de la rassurer.

« On ne fera rien qui pourrait t'effrayer. On ne fera rien tant que tu ne seras pas prête. On a toute la vie devant nous tu sais. Je ne suis pas pressée. »

Elle pose sa main sur la mienne qui se trouve sur le levier de vitesse, et me dis ces mots qui me mettent dans un état second instantanément.

« San, démarre cette voiture et emmène moi où tu veux car si toi tu n'es pas pressée, moi je le suis. »

Je démarre en trombe et lance la voiture sous une pluie battante en direction de la maison de la plage, plus heureuse et pressée que jamais.

* * *

_**Dans le prochain chapitre, préparez vous à du ''hot'' :D**_


	8. Un mot de l'auteur en attendant

Je déteste vous faire ça car je déteste quand un auteur me fait ça à moi, mais je ne vois pas comment faire autrement...Alors, d'avance je suis désolée pour cette fausse joie. Pardon, pardon, pardon.

Je ne viens pas vous annoncer la fin de cette fiction, non, je viens vous demander votre aide. C'est un peu inhabituel, mais j'arrive à un point de non retour.

Comme certains me l'ont fait remarqué, je n'ai pas posté de nouveau chapitre à cette fiction depuis plus de 6 mois. L'explication est simple: Le trou noir dans l'écriture. Je m'y suis remise il y a peu avec des OS. Et j'ai attaqué une nouvelle fiction à chapitres que je posterais seulement quand j'aurais plusieurs épisodes en réserve.

Mon problème est le suivant: Je ne sais pas où faire aller "Une rencontre". Je me sens bloquée dans l'histoire, comme si je n'allais pas dans la bonne direction. Comme si Brittana n'était en fait qu'un révélateur à un Quinntana alors qu'à la base je voulais en faire une belle histoire d'amour entre Brittany et Santana...Une belle histoire il y a c'est certain...Mais comme si Brittana n'était pas destiné à finir ensemble dans cette histoire et en tant que Brittanienne, ça me fend le cœur. Vraiment. Et j'ai tellement peur de décevoir.

Je me suis bloquée moi même en vous habituant à de longs chapitres et faire plus court c'est comme si je vous décevais également. Je me suis mis trop de pression et je le regrette.

Tout ça pour en arriver à ma question : Comment vous, vous aviez imaginé la suite? Quelles étaient vos attentes à la fin du dernier chapitre? Je vous rappelle que nous avions d'un côté Santana qui avait amené Brittany à un rendez vous dans les montagnes californiennes jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient surprises par la pluie. Elles s'étaient embrassées passionnément sous la pluie avant que Brittany lui demande de l'emmener chez elle. De l'autre côté nous avions Quinn et Rachel dans la chambre d'hôtel de cette dernière pour les excuses de Quinn sur son comportement de la veille au restaurant. Quinn confie son secret à Rachel et elles étaient sur le point de s'embrasser.

Je vais être honnête, je me demande si raconter la 1ere fois de Santana et Brittany est utile à l'histoire, si je n'ai pas meilleur temps de passer à l'après directement. Ou en tout cas, de raconter cette première fois mais sans détail, sans aller dans des termes sexuels. Non pas que je ne sais pas écrire ce genre de scène, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, dans cette histoire je n'y arrive tout bonnement pas. Mais je crois que j'ai surtout besoin de savoir qu'elles étaient vos attentes. Je ne dis pas que je réaliserais vos vœux, mais j'ai besoin de savoir car je suis complètement perdue.

J'attends vos réactions. J'ai envie de terminer cette fiction mais je n'ai pas envie de la bâcler. Par contre, mes chapitres seront bcp plus courts à l'avenir, de moitié je pense. Ils font actuellement 8500 mots en moyenne et je pense que 4000 c'est déjà bcp car je me suis perdu dans les détails et je préfère aller à l'essentiel.

Pardonnez moi pour cet accro dans cette histoire. Et pardonnez moi pour ce mauvais tour que je viens de vous jouer avec ce chapitre qui n'en est pas un.

Et merci à toutes (tous) pour vos reviews et vos encouragements jusqu'à maintenant.

Amicalement,

Ophélie


End file.
